True Feelings
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: what if things turned out different for Jack and Sam thanks to the ancients.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: True Feelings**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: AO**

**SPOILERS: lost city pt 2 and beginning of season eight**

**CATEGORY: R**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: what if things turned out different for Jack and Sam thanks to the ancients.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to ILOVESG1 for beta reading this for me.**

**SONGS**

Chapter One

SG1, with Bra'tac and another Jaffa were headed to the planet Proklarush Taonas, to look for a weapon that would help defeat Anubis. When they arrived at the planet, SG1 knew that they didn't have much time before the place collapsed on top of them. Jack was able to locate the ZPM, a power source, which they needed. What for they didn't know. All they knew, from the information that Jack had accessed in that cavern, was that it had something to do with Antarctica. As they where heading back to the rings Sam radioed Bra'tac to let him know that they were on their way back. When they got close to the rings, a piece of rock from the cavern roof hit Sam on the head.

"Sam"! Daniel yelled when he saw what had happened. He ran over to her.

"Teal'c, can you carry Sam"?

Teal'c bent down and lifted Sam up into his arms, while Daniel carried the back pack with the ZPM and then checked on Jack, who was waiting at the rings for them. When they got there, Daniel radioed to let Bra'tac know that they were waiting to ring back up, before the place collapsed around them all.

When they were back on the ship they found that Bra'tac was wounded and the other Jaffa was dead. Teal'c lay Sam down on the floor in the next room. He removed her helmet and checked her wound. She was bleeding on the side of her head. He also checked her pulse and found it was weak. Teal'c knew that she was dying, so he went to tell the others. What he saw was a miracle, Jack was healing Bra'tac. They could not believe what they were seeing and were all in shock.

"Teal'c, how is Sam?" Daniel ask

"Not good, she is very weak and I believe that she is dying."

"Where is she?"

"I put her in the back room, where all our equipment is"

Jack got up and went to Sam.

"Teal'c, we better get back to earth. I'll check on Jack and Sam. Will you be ok Bra'tac?"

"Yes go" Daniel went to the back room; he noticed that the door was closed.

"Teal'c, did you close the door back here?"

"No, I did not"

"Ok"

Daniel went to open the door but nothing happened. He tried it again, still nothing happened. Bra'tac showed up to see what the problem was.

"Can't you open the door?"

"It won't open, I can't figure out why?"

"Perhaps he wanted to be alone with her?"

"Could be, I'll check on them in a half an hour. Come on, we will leave them alone"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the room, Jack was able to heal Sam's injury. She was lying on the cold floor, so he got out all the sleeping bags and ziped them together. He took off her hazmat suit and her boots. Once done, he went to remove his suit as well. Shortly after getting her comfortable, Sam woke up with a headache.

Jack went to her side again and put his hand on her head. At the same time he was looking into her eyes. Once done, he moved his hand to her cheek. She leant into his palm, then Jack leaned over and kissed her lips. At the same time, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He lay down next to her without breaking the kiss and the kiss became passionate.

Seven years they had been fighting the urge, to hold one another and kiss one another passionately. Now there were no viruses, no time loops, nothing like that, they broke for air, looking into one another's eyes.

"Jack" Sam, said,

Jack put up his finger to her lips then he moved it away so he could kiss her once again. They stood up and undressed one another quickly and then they lay down on top of the sleeping bags. They made passionate love, screaming and moaning one another's name. After Jack gave her his seed, he collapsed on to Sam.

"I love you Jack" Sam said, whispering into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. Then he pulled back so he could look into her blue eyes where he could see how much she loved him. Jack smiled,

"I love you Sam" Jack said, making Sam smile also,

Then he gave her another kiss. Sam knew that Jack still had some things to do, so she let him get up. He helped her up also. Once the were both dressed, Jack gave Sam one more kiss, than he put his hand on her lower stomach. Sam felt a strange sensation coming from Jack's warm hand and then he smiled at her. Sam looked confused for a moment, then there was a knock on the door. It was Daniel.

"Jack, Sam, are you guys ok, in there?"

"Yes Daniel we're ok, we will be out in a minute?" Sam said

"Ok, ah I can't get the door open"

Then Sam saw one of the crystals on the shelf, and then she realized that Jack must have removed it.

"It's ok Daniel, I think I can fix the problem on this side"

"Ok" then he was gone.

Jack put the crystal back in its place, while Sam put the sleeping bags away. Once done, Jack gave her one more kiss and then opened up the door. They went to the ring room, where Jack started working on the rings, while Sam went up to the front.

"Sam are you ok? Teal'c said that you were almost dead?"

"I'm fine thanks. I don't remember much, all I know is that I woke up with a headache and the Colonel put his hand on my head and the pain went away. Hey where is…." Sam looked around

"Dead, he was an agent of Anubis. He stabbed me and now I am healed, thanks to O'Neill"

"What? Are you guys saying that he also has the healing power of the Ancients?"

"Yes, after all he has healed both you and Bra'tac " Daniel said.

"Where is O'Neill?" Teal'c ask

"In the ring room, he is doing something to the rings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few hours later they arrived back to earth. After the hole was made through the ice, they all went down to the cavern, while there was an air battle going on above them. Jack replaced the dead ZPM with the charged one, than he sat in the chair. They all heard the rings being activated, and noticed it was the super soldiers. As the engaged in a fire fight with the super soldiers, the ice in front of them suddenly melted and balls of fire came out of the pit and took out the super soldiers.

The balls of fire continued up the hole where they destroyed all of the death gliders and other ships that belonged to Anubis. The fire balls continued, headed out to space and destroyed all the mother ships that were around earth. Within minutes, it was all over. All of Anubis's ships were destroyed and everyone was relived that it was all over.

Down in the cavern, Sam went to check on Jack's pulse, it was racing, which wasn't a good sign. Teal'c carried Jack to the sleep chamber. Once in the chamber, he looked at the three of them and he looked at Sam last. He held out his hand to her and she walked up to him and held on to his hand. He bent over and gave her one last kiss. When she pulled back, tears were falling, down her cheek; he wiped them away with his other hand. Then he put his hand on her head where the wound had been, while still looking into her eyes. She collapsed on the ground; at the same time she let go of his hand.

Then he dropped both hands to his side, still looking at Sam, when the machine took over and he was frozen in seconds. At the same time Daniel was down on his knees lifting an unconscious Sam up into his arms. Teal'c took her from him. When the rings were activated, it was General Hammond and five team members from the Prometheus. He walked over to them, he saw Jack frozen and he looked at the rest of the team.

"What happened to Major Carter?" Hammond ask

"We will explain it to you later sir. Sam needs medical attention right now, she suffered a head in jury"

"Ok, go, we will secure this area," Hammond said

They headed back to where the rings were, then they were ringed up onto the X303 and Teal'c carried Sam to the infirmary. The doctor started to work on Sam, as the ship headed to McMurdo Base. When they arrived, they moved Sam to one of the rooms there, where the medical staff carried on with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two days later Sam was back at the SGC, still unconscious. She started to wake up when Teal'c was there, then she opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. She looked around the room and saw Teal'c

"Teal'c"

"Major Carter, it is good to see you awake. I will go and get the doctor"

Then Teal'c went to get Dr Brightmen. When they returned, Sam looked confused.

"What happened? Is Anubis gone?"

"Major what was the last thing you remember?" Dr Brightmen asked.

"Walking back to where the rings were on the planet that was at the end of it's life, then waking up here. How long have I been out for?"

"Almost three days Sam. Bra'tac brought you and Teal'c back from Antarctica. Dr Jackson it still down there"

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sorry, he is still down there also, frozen, I'm afraid"

"Teal'c, please, tell me what happened?"

"Later, you must rest. Some of the falling debris in the cavern hit you on the head" the doctor said

"Ok, I wish I knew what had happened"

"We will talk later Major Carter. I'll contact Daniel Jackson and let him know that you are awake"

With that both Teal'c and Dr Brightmen left Sam alone so she could get some rest. Sam started to cry, she wished that she was with Jack. Then she remembered what Dr Brightmen said about Jack being frozen. Something must of happened down there at Antarctica. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

Teal'c went to e-mail Daniel to let him know that Sam woke up and was asking for Jack. Teal'c told Daniel that the last thing Sam remembered was being on the planet. He went to check on Sam one last time, he opened the infirmary door slightly. When he saw that Sam was crying, he decided to leave her alone for the night.

Three days later Sam was released from the infirmary. She was able to talk to Daniel through video conferencing, on her computer. Daniel asked her if she was alright. She said that she was but Daniel knew that she wasn't, because Teal'c had told him that Sam has been crying herself to sleep at night. He had told her what had happened on the planet, about Jack having the healing power of the Ancients, every thing.

Daniel sent videotape of Jack frozen to Sam. The day she watched it, Teal'c had been watching Sam through the security cameras in Daniel office. He could tell that she had been crying and noticed that she touched the image of his face and, as she put her hand up to the screen, she had tears rolling down her cheek.

Both Daniel and Teal'c knew that Sam and Jack loved each other, but didn't act on it. Now Sam was seeing Pete and they both knew it had hurt Jack a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two days later, Dr Weir had sent Sam home for a week of rest. Teal'c took her home himself. When they arrived Sam wanted to be left alone, so Teal'c went to get some groceries for her.

An hour later he returned. He used the key that Sam gave him four years ago. He let him self in and put the bags on the kitchen counter, then he went to look for her. He found her on her bed asleep, so he pulled a blanket over her. He did notice that she must have cried herself to sleep. He left the room, closing her bedroom door, then he went to put the food away for her. He left a note for her on the fridge door, before he left to go back to the base.

Two days later Pete showed up. He stayed with her for four days. They were sitting on her couch watching the Simpson's; she was taping it for Jack

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine Pete" Sam said, not looking at him.

"What happened? You know you can trust me?"

That was one thing she wasn't sure of with Pete; trusting him. After what happened with the Orisis mission; which almost went wrong because he showed up after he followed her to the stake out. Then she found out that he got a friend of his at the FBI to do a background check on her, when she couldn't tell him what she did at the SGC. Sam was having second thoughts about their relationship.

"I can't tell you Pete, sorry"

"What not"

"Pete, I can't remember what happened on the last mission, I was injured. Teal'c told me what had happened. I wish I could remember myself, but I can't"

Sam stood up, pacing back and forth. She was getting worried not only about Jack, but also her memory. Then she went and got her coat, wallet and keys, at that Pete stood up and walked over to her.

"Sam, perhaps you should see a doctor?"

"No, look Pete, I'm going to go for a walk. I just want to be alone for a few hours. Hopefully it will clear my head, and it might help me to remember"

Then Sam was out her door and she started walking down the street. A couple of hours later she was walking around a corner, when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Pete was following her in his truck. As soon as she had a chance she would ditch him. When she turned the next corner, she hid in the bushes that she knew were there. She hid behind them and waited until he went past. He noticed that she had disappeared. She remained behind the bushes until he has past, then she carefully followed him for a few minutes, until she was sure that he was not coming back. She used her cell phone and called a taxi.

Ten minutes later the taxi arrived. She looked around just to make sure that the coast was clear then she got into the taxi. She gave the driver Jack's address. Ten minutes later the taxi stopped outside of Jack's house. Once she paid the fare, he was gone. Sam looked around again, just to make sure it was all clear, then she went into his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam used the key that Jack had given her after what had happen four years ago when he was stuck on Endora. She walked into his house and closed and locked the door. She looked around his lounge. She remembered the last time she was there. She had come to talk to him, before Teal'c and Daniel showed up.

The house still smelled of him. She knew it was getting late and she didn't want to go back to her place, so she decided to crash there for the night. She walked down the hallway to his bedroom. She took both her jacket and shoes off, than she went to Jack's dresser, to find some thing to sleep in. She found his favorite hockey shirt that he loved so much.

She put the shirt up to her face and she could still smell him on it, even though it has been washed. She changed out of her clothes and put it on, than she crawled into his bed. She held on to his pillow and closed her eyes, and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Sam woke up, she realized that it was the first good night sleep she had since she woke up in the infirmary after the last mission. She still had her eyes closed and was snuggling up to Jack's pillow. She then had a flash of memory; it was when Jack returned from the Asgard home world after the first time he had the Ancient knowledge down loaded. When he walked down the corridor with Daniel beside him, Teal'c and herself just behind him, Daniel asked Jack if he remembered anything. Jack told him he didn't remember a thing, that it was all gone.

Sam opened her eyes and blinked for a moment. She lay there for a moment, until her bladder sent a full signal to her brain, so she got up and used his bathroom. While she was washing her hands, she noticed the cologne that she bought him for Christmas two years ago. He only wore in on certain days of the year.

Then she went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She was just checking the clock for the time, when her cell phone rang. She looked at Caller Id; it was Pete. She didn't want to talk to him, so she let the voice mail answer. She waited until he hung up, then she checked to find out what he wanted.

Pete wanted to apologize for what he said, for pushing her to find out about the last mission. He told her that he was going to work and hopefully he would see her that night.

Sam closed her phone and got up and got dressed. She made Jack's bed before leaving his place. She walked for about an hour, until she reached the shops. She went into a coffee shop. Once paid for, she started to walk towards her place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam kept remembering what Jack had said about not remembering a thing from when he had the Ancient knowledge download in this head. Then she remembered what Teal'c said to her, about her being hit on the head, the healing power of the Ancients and about being locked in the back room on the cargo ship; everything.

Then she thought to herself, '_I wonder what happened back of the ship. I wish I could remember. Jack, why don't you want me to remember'? _

Then her phone rang. She checked to see who it was, and it was the SGC.

"Carter"

"Major Cater"

"Teal'c, what's wrong?"

"Detective Shanahan has been trying to contact you since yesterday, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm ok. Teal'c, can you come and get me?"

"Where are you, so I may pick you up?"

Sam told him where she would meet him. Once she hung up the phone, she carried on walking till she reached a Pizza Hut. She was hungry, since all she had was coffee almost three hours earlier and had had nothing to eat in almost twenty four hours and it was almost lunch time.

When she arrived there she ordered a large pepperoni and medium apricot chicken for both Teal'c and herself. She sat down on one of the seats, waiting for her order. Ten minutes later Teal'c walked in and sat next to her.

"Thank you for coming Teal'c. Has there been any word from our little buddy?"

"No, there's been no news yet" Teal'c knew that Sam was talking about Thor.

"Ok, how is Daniel doing?"

"He is doing well, but he has caught a cold and his studies have improved"

"Ok, that's good then"

"Are you alright, Major Carter?"

"Yes, no, we will talk about it later, not here" Teal'c nodded.

A few minutes later the pizzas were ready and Sam grabbed them and followed Teal'c out side to his truck. Once inside, they headed to Sam's place to eat their lunch. Sam went to get both she and Teal'c some orange juice, then they both sat in the lounge to eat it.

"Major Carter, have you contacted Detective Shanahan?"

"No, I haven't. Did he call the base?"

"Yes, he did not believe me when I told him that you weren't on the base"

"Sorry Teal'c. It's just that I wanted to be alone for a while to think. A couple of days ago Pete showed up and I wasn't in the mood for any company. He keeps asking questions about what happened on the mission. He wanted to know about it, why it was so important and how I hit my head" Then she took another bite of the pizza.

"What did you tell him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That I don't remember what happened, which is partially true"

"I was at the Colonel's place last night. After what happened yesterday morning, I just grabbed my jacket, keys and wallet and walked out the door. He asked me where I was going. I told him that I was going for a walk to clear my head. I was walking about two hours and as I was turning a corner I noticed that Pete was following me. Luckily I knew the area well, so as soon as I got around the next corner, I ran till I got to some bushes and I hid behind them"

"Was it him?"

"Yes, I followed him for few minutes, than I called a taxi. When it arrived, I gave him the Colonel's address, and that's where I ended up yesterday. I was tired, with everything that has happened since the mission. Last night I slept in his bed, it was still light when I fell asleep and when I woke up this morning, it was the best night sleep I have had in a while."

"I see, do you remember anything about the mission?"

"No, but I did have a flash of a memory of when Colonel O'Neill returned from the Asgard home world after the first time he had the Ancient knowledge down loaded. Remember what he said; that he didn't remember what happened from the time the thing grabbed his head until he saw the Asgard for the first time"

"Do you think he did that to you, so you wouldn't remember what had happened"?

"Yes, but why"

"Only you and O'Neill know the answer to that question"

"I know" then Sam's cell phone rang, she checked it

"It's the SGC" Then she answered it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Carter"

"Major Carter, this is Dr Weir. There is a problem in Antarctica"

"What's the problem Dr Weir?"

"Col O'Neill's chamber is failing. Is there something you could do"

"Ah, hang on a minute" then she pulled the phone away

"Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill's chamber is failing, can you take me to the base" He just nodded "thanks Teal'c. Dr Weir, Teal'c is here, he will bring me back to the base."

"Ok, I will see you when you get here Major" then they hung up.

"Sorry Teal'c, can we finish this another time? I better start packing"

"I'll come with you when you go there"

"Thanks"

Sam went to her room and started packing her bag with the things she would be need for the trip, while Teal'c cleaned up. Just as Sam finished her packing, she glanced out of the bedroom window and saw that Pete was pulling up to her house.

"Crap" then she went out to the lounge with her bag in hand.

"Teal'c, Pete is here, He parked behind your truck. Could you please stall him? I'll have Prometheus beam me to the SGC. I'll signal you when I get there"

"Go, I will stop him"

"Thanks Teal'c"

Sam grabbed her bag and other things then disappeared into one of her rooms. She called Dr Weir and told her that she couldn't get out because Pete's truck was blocking Teal'c truck. She asked if Prometheus could beam her up, which she agreed to. Sam then heard Pete's voice yelling for her, while Teal'c was trying to stop him from entering the house. A minute later she was on board the ship, than beamed down to the gate room, Dr Weir was there, waiting for her.

"Sergeant, please call Teal'c, let him know that I'm here" Sam yelled out,

Then Dr Weir and Sam left the gate room and headed to the women's lockers. Dr Weir told her what has happening with the chamber and Sam told her about Pete's asking a lot of questions about the last mission.

Teal'c phone rang, he answered it, knowing that Sam was safe at the SGC. Pete stormed through the house. There was no sign of her. Teal'c asked Pete to move his truck, that he was needed back at the SGC. When Pete left, so did Teal'c. One thing he noticed was that Pete was following him back to the base.

When they arrived at the locker room, Sam's winter BDU clothes were already waiting for her. She quickly got changed and packed her backpack with every thing she would need. They talked on her way to her lab. When she got there, she dropped her bag off at the doorway and turned her computer on. After pushing few keys, she asked to talk to Rodney McKay, to get the latest up date.

When she finished talking to him, she shut down her computer, then went to pick up her backpack. They headed to the storage room, where she started packing the things she would need to fix the problem. She got two SF's to take the things to the gate room, along with her backpack and she also had them get Teal'c winter clothing out.

Sam told Dr Weir that she would need Teal'c help and that this would be a team effort, so she let him go as well. Once Sam had everything that she needed, she headed to the gate room. When they arrived in the gate room, Dr Weir passed her the white stone.

Then Sam took one look at the gate, than pushed the button, a second later she was back down in the ice cavern. Daniel looked up when he saw a flash of light.

"Sam"

"Hi Daniel, where is he?"

"This way"

Daniel showed Sam where Jack was. Sam stopped and gasped when she saw him. Forgetting that Daniel was there, she walked up to Jack, putting her hand up to the ice where his lips were.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm here for you my love"

Then a tear rolled down her check. Daniel walked up to Sam.

"You still love him don't ya?"

"Yes, I will always love him Daniel"

"Don't worry Sam, we will all get through this, he will be back with us in no time"

"I know, come on we got work to do"

Then Sam started to get her naqadah reactor set up with some of her other things as well. Twenty minutes later Teal'c showed up with all of his gear. An hour later, power was restored to the chamber. They also used it to power the lights down there, as well as for the elevator.

Once every thing was up and running, Sam told Daniel about what had been happening in the last few days. He could see that she was still tired. So he told her to go to McMurdo's base for some rest, and he would let her know if there was any change, she didn't want to go, but she did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

One of the pilots took her to the base. She knew that she needed some rest and wanted some privacy. So the CO put Sam into private quarters, since there was only three other females on the base. She slipped under the covers and tried to sleep. But she couldn't, she changed her top and she put on Jack's Air Force tee shirt, which still smelled of him. With the shirt on she settled down. She smelled the tee shirt before she fell asleep.

Daniel and Teal'c talked about Sam and what happened when she arrived. Teal'c told Daniel about Pete following her around. They both knew that Jack and Sam loved each other. They talked every thing but then McKay showed up. He looked around and noticed that someone had done something to the chamber.

"What happened here, who did this?"

"Sam did this. I don't know how she did it, she didn't even look at the problem, it's like she knew what to do and how to fix it" Daniel said.

"Where is she?" Mc Kay was looking around for her.

"She's at McMurdo, getting some rest"

"Ok, I wonder how she did it without blowing everything up?"

"You will have to ask her, when she comes back"

"Ok, has anything else been happening?"

"Nope, nothing for you to worry about" then one of the airmen showed up.

"Dr Jackson, there is a call for you"

"Ok, thanks, I better take that" then Daniel walked over to his computer.

"General Hammond, what can I do for you sir?"

"Do you know where Major Carter is?"

"Yes sir, she is at McMurdo base getting some rest. Why, is there something wrong, sir?"

"Yes, has she told you anything about Detective Shanahan and anything that has happened in the last few days?"

"Yes, she has. She has told Teal'c and me. What's going on sir?" then there was a bright light and General Hammond was standing in front of Daniel.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Where is Teal'c?"

"Over here sir, want some hot coffee?"

"No thanks"

"Ok" then they both headed to where Teal'c and McKay were standing.

"General Hammond, is every thing alright?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure this way sir"

The three men walked over to where there were seats, for a private talk.

"What's wrong sir?"

"Detective Shanahan has tried to break into the base. He wanted to talk to Sam. I told him that she wasn't there. He didn't believe me, he said. If she doesn't show up in the next hour, he will tell the media about the stargate program and that he has proof to expose the program."

"It's just his word against the government"

"He gave me a tape and I checked it out. Some how he recorded the Osiris stake out and what happened. Plus, he somehow snuck in a small camera and taped the star gate in action. The one he gave me is a copy"

"Dam it, Sam is already going though a bad time, now this"

"What are you saying?"

Teal'c and Daniel told Hammond about what had happened in the past few days, since Sam was released from the infirmary, how she wanted to be alone to think things over and about how Pete kept questioning her about the last mission.

Hammond told them that Pete had a friend of his in the FBI do a background check on her few months ago. They both couldn't believe it. After they talked for a few minutes longer, General Hammond beamed to McMurdo base, where he went to wake up Sam even though he knew that she needed her rest. He shook her shoulder gently

"Major Carter"

"What, I'm trying to sleep here for crying out loud" Then she rolled over, Hammond smile shaking his head. '_Yep, definitely like Jack alright'_ he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Sam, we have a problem"

"What, has something happened to Jack?"

She bolted out of the bed and knocked into Hammond as she stood up. He could see the black circles under her eyes.

"General Hammond, sorry sir, has something happened to Jack"

Hammond raised both eye brows. He knew that she was still half asleep. Then she blinked a few time and she realized what she had said. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hands over her face and hair.

"Sorry sir"

"That's ok Sam, Teal'c and Dr Jackson have told me what has been happening to you in the past few days. How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy but tired. Why did you wake me up for sir?"

He sat next to Sam and he told her about Pete making threats about exposing the program if she didn't show up to talk to him. He even told her about the background check.

"Damn him, that's blackmail sir, and its all my fault, every thing is my fault" then she started to cry; he put his arm around her for support.

"I wish Jack was here, I miss him so much"

"I know you do Sam, we all do" Sam pulled away, wiping her tears away

"I suppose I better beam back to the SGC then?"

"Yes, when you are ready?"

"Ok, how about now"

They stood up and Hammond pressed the button and they ended up in his office.

"I'll go and get changed sir and then I'll go and talk to him"

"Ok"

Then Sam went and got changed and she also picked up the memory recall device, her laptop, night vision goggles and a zat. When she reached the cellblock she asked the guards that she wanted to be left alone for five minutes. They under stood and left the cellblock. Sam turned off the lights in the cellblock and then put the goggles on. She opened the door, walked into the cell and zat'd him once. She turned the power off and opened the door to the cell. She could see that he was half dopey from the zat, so she put the device onto his temple, then walked back and turned her laptop on. She then pressed a few keys and then went back into the cell. She turned the memory recall on.

"Where are the video tapes of the stargate?"

Then she walked back and looked over at the computer screen. She could see where he put the tape.

"How many copies did you make?" then she looked at the screen again, she could see four tapes.

"Who did you give the copies to?"

Then she saw who he gave them to. Once she finished asking him questions, she went back into the cell and removed the device. She left and locked the cell door. She closed the laptop and walked out the door, turning on the lights as she went. General Hammond was waiting for her as she walked out of the cell block.

"Major, do you care to explain?"

"Mission accomplished sir" Sam said, with a tired smile

"Oh"

"He made four copies of the tapes sir and I know who he gave them to. One is to you, one is hidden at my place and the other two are at a news station here in Colorado Spring sir"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Good work, Major"

"Thank you, sir"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to swap them with copies of Worm Hole Extreme sir. I taped it last year. I'm going to make copes of it and use them as the swap."

"How?"

"I'm going to be invisible when I do it. I had better get going. I'll let you know when it is done sir"

"Ok, good luck, Major."

"Yeasureyabetcha" Sam said, smiling as she walked away. Hammond chuckled and shook his head.

Sam went to her lab, and then to the vault area to return the recall memory device. Then she took out the device which would make her invisible. Once she picked it up, she went to see Pete for a couple of minutes before she left to go home. When she arrived, she started the copying program. While that was going on automatically, she set the timer on her watch and sat down on the couch and went to sleep.

Just before the copying program finished, her alarm went off. She awoke and turned the alarm off. She went to her bathroom and once finished, she started the program to make another copy. While that was going on, she headed for the first TV studio. Once there, she made herself invisible and she went inside following one of the crew members. She followed him to where they keep all of their news film. She tried to find the disk, but no such luck, so she tried the offices.

She went though five of them until she found the disk. Since no one was around, she checked it out to make sure that it was the right one. She quickly changed the disks over and then she left the building. Once in the car, she removed the device and then headed home.

"One down, one to go" Sam said to herself.

When she got home, she made herself some coffee and had something to eat. By that time the second copy was done. She had already found the one that Pete had left hiding in her house just before she left her place. She set up the program to copy one more and she went to the second TV station. She did the same things as she had done at the first station, making sure she had the right disk.

She had switched the disks and just managed to make it outside the building before someone came in and then she quickly walked to her car, parked about a block away. She got into her car and headed home. As soon as she arrived at home, the last copy was done, so she changed the disks over, and headed back to the SGC.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When she arrived at the SGC, she went to General Hammond's office.

"Sir, here are the ones that Pete did. I've already checked them out and swapped them" Sam passed him the three disks

"Good work Major, I'll let the President know"

"Thank you sir"

"Your dismissed and Major, get some rest"

"I will sir, thank you, sir. Is there any news yet?"

"Nothing yet, but I will let you know" Sam nodded and left

Sam went to her quarters. When she got there, she changed into shorts and Jack's tee shirt, than she went to bed and got some sleep. Five hours later General Hammond woke Sam up.

"Major, wake up" Sam groaned when she was woken up.

"Sam, wake up" Sam opened her eyes as well as rolling over.

"Sir, what's wrong? Is it Jack?" Sam said, blinking a few times.

"We had to let Detective Shanahan go"

"Oh great, just peachy. Ok, thanks for letting me know sir"

Then the alarm when off "Incoming traveler, General Hammond to the control room"

"For crying out loud, now what" Sam said rubbing her face with her hands.

"See you in the control room Major" Hammond said smiling

"Yes, you better go so I can get dressed sir"

"Ok" and he left,

Sam got up and put her pants and boots on. She was still half-asleep when she arrived in the control room.

"Who is it this time Sergeant"

"It's the Tok'ra ma'am"

"Great, what do they want this time, haven't we already got enough problems" she muttered to herself

"Hello kiddo" Jacob said standing behind Sam. She spun around to see both her father and General Hammond standing there. Sam's eyes widened.

"Dad" She gave him a hug.

"Hi Sam, I didn't know that they changed uniforms" as he give Hammond a wink, when they parted.

"What do you mean dad?"

"The tee shirt Sam" She looked down

"Crap, I'll go and get changed dad. I will meet you in the mess hall, I need some coffee"

"Ok kiddo, we will talk then. What is that smell" He leant forward and smelled the tee shirt and he raised both eyebrows.

"I'll tell you about later, ok, sir" then Sam left the control room.

"George, care to explain what's been going on here?"

"Come on, lets get some coffee and orange juice and I'll tell you what's been going on"

"Ok"

Sam went to have a long, hot shower and changed into some clean BDU's before heading to the mess hall to meet General Hammond and Jacob. When Jacob and Hammond arrived in the Mess and had gotten their drinks, they sat at one of the tables. General Hammond told Jacob about what had been happening during the past couple of weeks.

Jack having the knowledge downloaded again, with the healing power that he got this time, Bra'tac and Sam being wounded and how Jack had healed them both. The Ancient weapon that was use to defeat Anubis once and for all, Jack being stuck down in Antarctica in an ice chamber, waiting for the Asgard to show up.

He included the information about Pete Shanahan and the blackmail, the background check he had done on Sam. What Sam did to save the program, including swapping the tapes. Jacob couldn't believe that Sam has been through so much in the past two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hammond had just finished bringing Jacob up to date when Sam showed up. She went to get herself some coffee, before heading over to where her father was sitting.

"Sam, George has been telling me what has been going on. Is that why you were wearing Jack's tee shirt?"

"Yes, I just want to be close to him dad. With everything that has happened to me in the past seven years, I'll do whatever it takes to be with him. I'm was getting ready to dump Pete after I found out what he did behind my back; I wasn't a happy camper about it. I thought I was happy, I thought I could move on without Jack but I was wrong. I don't think I can lose him again dad. I love him too much. I'm willing to quit the Air Force so I can be with the man I love."

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I have to, I will dad"

"Why don't you wait till Jack thaws out and talk to him then"

"Ok, anyway, why are you here?"

"The council sent me to find out if it is true about Aunbis, even though every thing is still on thin ice"

"Yea, I know what you mean. You know, when Jack had me knocked out before he was frozen, I had a strange dream. Dad, when you dialed the Alpha site the day that the Tok'ra base was attacked, did you sense anything before dialing?"

"Yes, we thought it was just our imagination, why?"

"Just a hunch. Would you come to the isolation room? I want to try out one of my doohickeys that I have been working on"

"Doohickeys?" Jacob looked surprised.

"That's what Jack calls Sam's instruments and any alien technology"

"Oh ok, when?"

"How about right now?"

"Ok"

"Sir you can come to, if you like?"

"Ok, I'll call Dr Weir, she should be there also"

"Ok, see you there"

They all got up and left the Mess hall. Sam went to get the recall device and her computer, and then she and Jacob went into the isolation room. Sam got Jacob to lie down on the bed. By that time Hammond and Dr Weir arrived.

"This might hurt a bit dad"

Sam put the device onto the side of the temple. Once on, she went over to her computer and clicked a few keys, then she put one of the tella balls on a table next to her computer.

"Ok dad, I want you to close your eyes and relax"

"Ok" Jacob closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Ok I want both you and Selmac to go over the day of the attack on the Tok'ra base"

Then the device showed, from Jacob's point of view, what happened that day. It showed when he went to the DHD to dial the Alpha site. It showed him pausing there and looking around, like he sensed something, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Then he dialed the gate, than he waited for everyone to go through, before disabling the DHD.

"Ok, thanks dad, you can open your eyes now"

Jacob did that, and he sat up. Sam was working away there on her keyboard and then she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Bingo!"

"What is it Sam?"

"Here, let me show you"

She clicked away on her keyboard and than the images came up on the computer screen, when Jacob had reached the DHD. There was a red image close by the DHD, and then Sam froze the image.

"There you go dad"

"What is it?"

"Who ever it was is invisible and my guess is whoever it was, was using a drug so no one like you or me could sense a presence. Some how I think it was your Air Force training that sensed something, not Selmac."

"Well, I will be damned. It was like with Bra'tac and Teal'c could sense the presence of the Ash'rac"

"Yep, now you know. I have been toying around with something ever since the attack. It might help the Tok'ra, if they are interested in it"

"Oh, what is that Sam?"

"Night vision goggles with a difference" Sam smiled.

"Ok, we could do with one now."

"Why is that Jacob?" Hammond asks

"We have had three deaths this week"

"Sir, I could go with dad and find who ever it is that is behind it. It will give me a chance to help mend some fences and see if this works."

"Ok, you have a go"

"Thanks sir, Dad shall we?"

"Ok"

Sam removed the device from Jacob and packed everything away. She went back to her lab to get the goggles she had been working on. She went to get her utility vest and weapons, than met her father and General Hammond and Dr Weir at the bottom on the gate.

"Here you go Sam, just press the number 173986, than we will know it is you, ok"

"Yes sir" Hammond passed the GDO to Sam.

"Good luck and god speed" Hammond said as Jacob and Sam walked up the ramp.

"Yeasureyabetcha"

"Sam you been hanging around Jack too long?" Jacob said.

"Ya think" Jacob laughed as they stepped through the wormhole to the other side.

Dr Weir and General Hammond went back to the office and they called Daniel and Teal'c to get the latest up date on Jack and to let them know what had happened to Sam and where she was and they both understood.

When Sam and Jacob arrived, they went to where the rings were and they were ringed down to the tunnels. Then they walk to the counsel chambers where they could hear the member's arguing. When they walk in. they all stopped arguing to look at them.

"What is she doing here?"

"She is here to help us and she found out how the system lords found out about the Alpha site" Selmac said.

Sam showed them the tella ball and explained to them what she did, so they could understand. When she finished, one of the Tok'ra ran in to let them know that another Tok'ra had been found murdered. They all ran out of the room. Sam put on her new goggles and followed them to where the body was found. She looked around carefully and she found what she was looking for. It was in the corner, watching, not knowing that Sam could see it. Sam knew it was the Ash'rac because the colour of the goggles were different because of the cloaking device.

"Dad, he is here, pass me a zat."

Jacob passed Sam a zat. She walked around the area trying to act normally. As soon as she was close enough, she quickly turned and zatted the Ash'rac twice, everyone in the room pointed their staff weapons and Zats at Sam

"Woo, hold it there, Sam" Jacob stood between the Tok'ra and Sam, with his hands up.

"Got him, here let me show you"

Sam walked over and removed the cloaking device and then she removed the goggles. When the body suddenly appeared, they were all shocked.

"Here you go, something for you to play with," Sam said, giving the device to one of the council members and then she walked away.

"You know if it wasn't for Sam's ideas and the Tauri help with all of these problems, things might have been worse. You should thank Sam and SG1 for what they have done for you lot. Oh and another thing, Anubis and his super soldiers are dead. Jack risked his life to save not just earth but all of us as well. If it wasn't for him, things could have been a lot worse." Jacob said,

Then he left to go and find Sam; she was in one of the rooms where the water pools were.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Dad, can you take me home, I want to be close to Jack"

"Sure thing kiddo, thanks for what you have done"

"Well, it did work"

"True, come on lets go" they turned around to see the councilmen and women standing there.

"Major Cater, thank you for finding the Ash'rac. We know that things have been hard on both sides but we are willing to sit down and talk things over"

"You have got to remember now that the rebel Jaffa will have to be included in the talks. If you agree, I know someone who will be a representative on their behalf, if you will agree to it."

"Who"

"Bra'tac, he has been gathering rebel Jaffa for years now and some of his brothers gave their lives to get a message to him to pass on to us about Aunbis's plans to attack earth. You aren't the only ones with spies everywhere. The rebel Jaffa have them also and the word is spreading across the galaxy. There are thousands of Jaffa who are starting to believe in freedom, they also want to end this war as much as you and I do."

They talked among themselves, then turned back to Sam.

"Will SG1 be at these talks?"

"I don't think all of us will be there. Colonel O'Neill is in a frozen stasis chamber. We are waiting for the Asgard to arrive and remove the ancient knowledge from him. So for the mean time, the answer will be no"

"We will wait as long as we can. We will let your father go with you back to earth, perhaps Selmac can help out?"

"Thanks, I know that the war is coming to an end and when it does, it would be a day of celebration for everyone" they all nodded with an agreement.

Jacob and Sam went back to earth. After a shower and post ops; they debriefed General Hammond and Dr. Weir about what had happened. He was pleased with what Sam had done and hopeful that the new negations would work out for all three parties. Once done there, they went to the SG1 locker room to put on their winter gear and packed a few things before they went to the gate room.

"Sir what's going to happen to Pete?"

"He will remain under surveillance for a while, until you have a chance to talk to him"

"Ok, thanks sir"

He give Sam the white stone and she held on to her father's hand and then pressed the button. A couple of seconds later they were at McMurdo base, the alarms went off and they were surrounded by SF's with guns.

"I guest George forgot to let them know we were coming."

"Yea, I guess so" then the CO walked up to them.

"Lower your weapons, dismissed" then the SF's walked away from them.

"Sorry for dropping in like this sir"

"I just got the call from General Hammond a few minutes ago, saying you would be back Major."

"Colonel Tom Robertson, this is my father Major General Jacob Carter and Selmac"

"Sir" when the Colonel saluted Jacob, he returned the salute.

They talked for a bit before being transported to where Jack was. When they arrived, Daniel and Teal'c greeted them both, then Sam walked over to where Jack was, while Jacob told Daniel and Teal'c about what had been happening. They were pleased that the Tok'ra agreed to meet with the rebel Jaffa, as well as with them also. Then the three men looked over to where Sam was standing.

"Sam is taking this very hard Jacob. I have never seen her like this since Janet's death."

"What, what happened?" they both told Jacob what happened to Janet and what almost happened to Jack. He was shocked about it all.

"Oh god and now she might lose Jack once again"

"We all know Jack, we know he will pull through. Sam needs our love and support until that time comes"

"True"

They talked about other things that had happened since Jacob was last on earth. Jacob asked them about Pete. He wasn't happy with the guy, with what he had done behind Sam's back and almost getting her killed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Two more months had passed and Sam was back at the SGC. She had been trying to find a way to help Jack, but nothing came to mind. She was going home that night to get some things done at home and she was also taking care of Jack's things for him. Sam was home for about ten minutes, when Pete showed up.

"Sam"

Pete called out when he was in the hallway; Sam was in the shower when he walked into the house. He heard the shower running, so he waited until she was out. He went and made himself at home.

When Sam walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a navy blue silk bathrobe with short sleeves and it fell to just above her knees. Jack had bought her that and a light blue one for her birthday the year before. She only wore it during the summer months. She walked into the dining room, when she saw Pete sitting on the couch, watching TV. She quietly moved backwards into her bedroom and closed the door, not letting him know that she was there. She was wondering how long he had been in her house. She quickly got dressed in her jeans and sweat top and then she took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door. When she walked out, she noticed that he was on his feet, looking at her.

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"Sam, I was worried about you. I haven't seen you since the day you left here to go for a walk."

Sam knew that he was lying. She remembered him following her when she went for that walk.

"General Hammond told me that you tried to blackmail him because you wanted to see me. I am not happy about that, Pete. I stayed at a friend's place for a couple of nights and then went to the base the next day."

"Where were you? I tried to call you on the phone when you didn't come back."

"I told you that I wanted to be left alone. You keep asking a lot of questions, which I can't answer."

"Why not"

"Because I can't remember what happened, for crying out loud" Sam said, yelling.

"You're lying," he yelled back

"If I'm lying then how did I get this scar on my head" Sam pointed to where the rock had hit her on the head. Pete walked over to her and he saw a scar which was about two months old.

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"I'm only here for the night, then I'm going back to work in the morning."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"No, I want you to leave now. You have caused too much trouble. It is over between us Pete. I want my spare key back and I want you to leave now"

"Sam, I love you"

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she was starting to become dizzy and she collapsed on the floor.

"Sam" Pete said

He caught her before she fell on the floor. He picked her up and put her on the couch and then he called the SGC

"Hello, I need to talk to the doctor who is on duty. This is Detective Pete Shanahan and it's about Major Carter"

"Hold one moment," the male operator said.

"Hammond"

"General Hammond this is Pete Shanahan. I asked for the doctor who is on duty"

"Why are you calling Detective?"

Hammond wasn't happy with Pete after the blackmail incident several weeks earlier.

"Sam collapsed and I know I should call for an ambulance but in case they didn't take her to the Air Force hospital because of her blood."

"What happened?"

"We were having an augment and then she started to sway and then collapsed."

"I hope you are telling the truth. I'll send someone over there now. If you have hurt her, so help you god, good bye." then he hung up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

General Hammond called the Air Force hospital. He had them send an ambulance to Sam's place. He gave them orders that Pete was not to go with them and that they were to bring her straight to the SGC. Once that was done he called Dr Warner, who was on duty, to let him know that Sam had collapsed and was on her way.

Then he asked the Sergeant who was on duty in the control room to send a message to the Tok'ra, asking for Jacob, now that they knew where they were. Jacob had left a month ago, taking back pictures of symbols to see if any other Tok'ra had ever seen them before.

Pete was watching Sam. It had been five minutes since he spoke to Hammond, when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it. There were two Air Force paramedics at the door. He showed them where Sam was. He told them that she had a head injury from an accident two months earlier. They lifted her on to the stretcher and they took her into the back of the ambulance. He wanted to go with them, and they said no. Once the doors were closed, they left to head to the SGC, Pete went back inside and he stayed the night there, not knowing that he was being watched.

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance arrived at the SGC. Dr Warner and the staff were waiting for them and they headed straight to the infirmary. General Hammond was there waiting. When he saw her, he was shocked at how pale she looked, with dark circle's under her eyes. Then the alarms went off, so he headed to the control room to find out who it was.

"Who is it Sergeant?"

"It's the Tok'ra sir"

"Open the iris"

Then he went down to the gate room to see Jacob walking through the gate, and then it shut down behind him

"George I got your message, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam, she doesn't look too good. Come on and I'll explain on the way"

"Ok"

They walked to the infirmary; Hammond told Jacob about what happened to Sam and about the phone call he received from Pete. When they got there, the doctor was just walking out.

"How is she doc?" Jacob asks.

"She will be ok, she just needs rest and to eat. I'm going to keep her in for few days. I'm running some tests at the moment."

"I know that she has been working hard lately but I have never seen her like this before. What about her head injury?" Hammond asks

"That is why I'm running some tests now. I'll let you know as soon as I have them back"

"Ok, thanks, can I sit with her?"

"Sure"

Then the Doctor left them. They walked into the infirmary and over to Sam's bed. Jacob was shocked when he saw how thin and pale she was. He sat on the chair close to the bed and held on to her hand.

"She will be fine Jacob"

"I know, any news about Jack?"

"No, nothing yet, I'll go and let Teal'c and Daniel know what has happened to her".

"Ok, thanks George" then Hammond left them alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Three days later Sam woke up. Jacob was with her the whole time.

"Sam?"

"Jack?"

"Hey kiddo, what are you trying to do to me?" Jacob said smiling.

"Dad, when did you get here?"

"Three days ago. I came as soon as I got George's message. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, any news on Jack?"

"No, what happened?"

"Pete and I had a fight. I broke it off with him. I told him it was over between us that was the last thing I remember, until now. Dad, I'm going to be sick."

Then she rolled over and started throwing up, but nothing came out.

"Sam, I'm getting the doctor."

Jacob got up and went to get the doctor. Sam lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes; Jacob got Dr Warner who was on duty at the time. He went to check on Sam while Jacob went to let George know that she was awake.

"Major Carter, how long have you been sick for?"

"About a week?"

"When was the last time you had a good meal?"

"Just before my last mission with SG1"

"That was over two months ago. How have you been sleeping?"

"Not well."

"Ok, let's see what the results are like" He had a quick look though Sam results.

"Well I have found out why you are sick?"

"What is it?"

"Your pregnant, about eight to nine weeks"

"You're joking?"

"I could have them run it again?"

"Yes , but I have only been with Pete and he always used a condom."

"I see, perhaps one of them failed?"

"Could be"

"Ok, we will take a blood test and then I'll let you go and have a shower and you are going to be staying in here for the next few day. I'll get someone to get you something to eat and drink"

"I don't think I can eat any thing?"

"Major, doctor's orders."

"Ok"

Then he took another blood sample and Sam went to have a shower. Once she had it, she went back to the infirmary. She had just made it on to the bed before she fainted again. One of the nurses who was on duty saw what had happened and she called Dr Warner. A few seconds later he showed up. The nurse was already making Sam comfortable when he showed up. They took her blood pressure, which was low, so they set her up with an IV and gave a Sam vitamin injection. Five minutes later she woke up.

"How are you feeling Major?"

"Tired"

"Ok, Can you keep anything down?"

"Just some fluids, but not much"

"Ok, what we are going to do is give you soup for the next couple of days and we will see how things go from there"

"Ok"

"What sort of soup would you like to have?"

"Chicken soup"

"Ok, I'll get it sorted out with Dr Weir and the kitchen staff, ok"

"Ok, thanks"

"Is there any thing else?"

"Yes, a cup of tea, please. I can handle that, but in my lab draw is a green packet of tea bags called Irish breakfast. That is the one type I can keep down"

"Ok, I'll get them and let your father know that you are awake."

"Ok, thanks"

Then Dr Warner left Sam and went to let Dr Weir and General Hammond know what was wrong with Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Dr Weir, General Hammond, Dr Warner and Jacob were sitting at the briefing table.

"How is Sam doing doctor?"

"She is weak and she has been stressed out for the last two months. Considering everything that has happened to her, it has taken its toll on her and it's not doing her health any good"

"How long are you going to keep her in the infirmary?" Dr Weir asked.

"I'm not too sure, at least two weeks for a start, and if everything is going good, I'll release her and she can go home to rest. Someone should be with her at all times, just in case something happens to her again"

"Thank you doctor, is there anything else?"

"I think there might be but I am running some tests again, just to make sure"

"Ok, thank you doctor you can go now"

"General Carter, You can see your daughter now, if you like?"

"Ok, thanks" Then the doctor left.

"Has there been any news about the Asgard?"

"No, I'm going to get Teal'c to go to PY3 692, to contact them through their hall of wisdom, hopefully we will know then"

"Ok, the sooner we know, the better"

"I agree"

"I'm going to check on Sam, I will see you later George, Dr Weir."

Jacob left to check on Sam, while Hammond called Teal'c and asked him if he could go to the planet in question to contact the Asgard. A few minutes later Jacob arrived in the infirmary. He walked over to Sam's bed; she was lying there, awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess"

"What's going on Sam?"

"I miss him Dad. I haven't had a chance to tell him how I really feel about him"

"You are still in love with Jack?"

"Yes" then tears were falling down her cheeks.

"George is going to get Teal'c to go to the planet where he will try to contact the Asgard to find out what's going on"

"Ok, Dad is there a chance that you could use the memory recall device on me. I would like to know what happened to me"

"Ok, but not today. Perhaps in a couple of days, when you are bit stronger"

Then a nurse walked in with a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of tea for Sam.

"I better eat this, it is all I can keep down Dad"

"Ok, I'll leave you to it and get some rest, ok"

"Ok, thanks dad" Sam said, with a smile,

He kissed her forehead and then he left her to have her soup. Sam took her time eating it and once she finished the soup and tea, she lay back down and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Teal'c left ten minutes later to contact the Asgard about Jack. When he arrived back two hours later, Dr Weir and General Hammond were waiting for him at the bottom on the ramp.

"Teal'c did you manage to contact the Asgard?"

"Indeed General Hammond. Thor is on a mission at the moment, they told me that he is due to report back in two days. They would see if he could come and help O'Neill at that time."

"Ok, that is good news"

"Indeed, they are asking for our help. The reason they couldn't reply was because of the Replicators. The Asgard is moving to another planet in their system. That is why they couldn't respond to our message sooner"

"Ok, thanks Teal'c" Teal'c made a slight bow and then left the gate room. Later that afternoon, Sam was awake when Teal'c returned.

"Hey Teal'c, how did it go with the Asgard, are they coming?"

Teal'c told Sam about what was happening with the Asgard, so she would under stand.

"Thanks for letting me know"

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, I'm only allowed out of this bed to have a shower and when I have to go to the bathroom"

"Is there something on your mind that you would like to talk about?"

"Well can you do a couple of favors for me Teal'c?"

"What is it that I can do for you?"

"Well, there are three of them. Would you check both Jack's and my place out? Would you go to the supermarket and get me some Irish Breakfast tea bags for me, this is what they look like" Sam showed him one of the packets.

"My wallet is in my locker. Also, would you get me some shampoo while you are getting the tea bag's, I'm just about out of that also."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, thanks Teal'c"

"I will go and get these things you have asked for"

"Thanks"

Then he left the room. Ten minutes later Dr Warner walked in and walked over to Sam.

"Major, I've got the results of your test back"

"What are the results?"

"You are pregnant, Major" Sam was shocked.

"Thank you doctor"

"Is there anything you would like for me to get you?"

"Yea, my dad if he is around"

"Ok"

He left to go and find Jacob, leaving Sam to think about what she was going to do. How was she going to tell Pete about the baby, even though she was in love with Jack? She was lost in thought when Daniel suddenly appeared in a flash of light, which brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"Daniel, is everything ok with Jack?"

"Yes, I thought I would pop in to see you. General Hammond told me what happened to you, are you ok?"

"Well, yes and no"

"Sam what is it?" He sat on the edge of the bed, holding on to her hand.

"Daniel, would you please tell me what happened on the cargo ship"

"Sure, but why?"

"Please"

Daniel nodded, than he told her what happened from his point of view, and a few minutes later Sam was in shock over what Daniel had told her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"You don't know why Jack locked us in the room, besides some privacy?"

"Right. There was one thing I did notice though. It was that when Jack went in to heal you he was wearing his belt. When he came out and started to work on the rings, he bent over to grab something and I noticed something was missing but couldn't put my finger on it, until now. It was his belt, he wasn't wearing it and I also noticed that when Teal'c and I brought back our gear, you had Jack's sleeping bag and he had yours" Sam thought about this for a minute.

"Oh my god. Daniel! Are you saying that we might have had sex?"

"I went to check on the engines and I heard Jack call out your name real loud" Daniel was blushing by that time

"Oh god, what am I going to do" Just then Jacob walked in.

"Daniel, when did you drop in?"

"Jacob, how are you? I just arrived about ten minutes ago but I can't stay long. I just came to pick up a couple of things and check on Sam" Daniel got up from the bed and went to shake Jacob's hand.

"Ok, how's Jack?"

"He is still the same. Anyway, I better go, see you later Sam"

"Bye Daniel, thanks for dropping by"

"No problem, take care of yourself"

Then he gave her a hug before he left. Jacob went to sit on the bed where Daniel had been, looking at Sam

"Sam, are you ok?"

"No, everything is so confusing"

"What do you mean?"

"I just found out that I'm about nine weeks pregnant" Sam started crying. Jacob pulled her gently into her arms.

"It's ok Sam, everything will be ok"

"Dad, there is something you should know" Sam said, as she lay down again.

"What is it kiddo?"

Sam told Jacob what Daniel had just told her.

"So if Jack and I have had sex, then I don't know who the father is"

"Sam, who would you like it to be?"

"Jack"

"Well we just hope that it is. Look, why don't you get some rest, ok, I'll come back later with some soup for you, ok?"

"Ok, thanks dad"

"It's ok, just get some rest"

Jacob kissed Sam's forehead before he left her to get some sleep; he went to the mess hall to get cup of tea, which Selmac liked. When he walked into the mess, he saw General Hammond and Dr Weir were at one of the tables. Once he got his tea, he went and sat with them.

"How is Major Carter doing?" Dr Weir ask,

"She is resting, she just got the results of her test back"

"What is it Jacob?" George asks his old friend.

"Sam is pregnant but she doesn't know who the father is?"

"What do you mean, she has only been with Detective Shanahan" Hammond said,

"The thing, is it might be Jack's"

"What?" Dr Weir was shocked, as was Hammond.

"You know that they can be court marshal for this?" Hammond said

"I don't think so George. After all Jack is under an alien influence and Sam has had a head injury, both Selmac and I agree that Jack must have made her forget about what happened on the cargo ship. So she doesn't get into trouble and he must have known that it was the right time of the month. And, just in case some thing happened to him and he didn't survive, he wanted to give her something that would be a part of the both of them and that would be a child"

"Do you think so Jacob?"

"Yes. After all, they have been in love with one another for years and they hadn't acted upon it until about two months ago. It was like his last dying wish to give Sam a child. I know that they talked about families and their future with Daniel and Teal'c"

"It was Colonel O'Neill's last wish to give Major Carter a child?" Dr Weir asked.

"Yes, now it looks like he did it"

"Well, I'll have to inform the President about this and see what he says about it" Hammond said.

Later that afternoon General Hammond contacted both the President and the Joint Chief's of Staff about the situation and he reminded them both that SG1 has saved the planet on a number of occasions, including this last one. Where Jack had risked his life to save it and what Sam did to save the SGC after the blackmail attempt by Pete a few days before, They told him that they would get back to him, once they all had a talk.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Two days later Sam was feeling better, she was still having soup, but now she was also having yogurt, jell-o and fruit and she was able to keep them down. The doctors were pleased with Sam's slow recovery, but they still kept her in the infirmary.

Jacob stayed on the base so he could be close to Sam; he even had a chance to see the Ancient outpost where Jack had been frozen for the past two months. He even had a chance to look at the cargo ship that was used. Neither he nor Selmac could figure out how he did it. He could see what crystals had been changed around, but it still needed to get extra power from somewhere. When he got back to the SGC, he went to see Sam.

"Dad, when did you get back?"

"Just now, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks"

"That's good. I just came in to get changed and head into town to do some shopping. You know it is Kate's birthday next week?"

"Yea I know. I have found her a birthday present, but I haven't had a chance to buy it"

"Well if you like I can get it for you"

"You will have to go home, because I found it on a web site"

"Ok, what is it called?"

"I've gotten it written down on a piece of paper which is in my purse"

"Ok, why don't I get your purse from your locker. It is in your locker?"

"Yes, you can bring my purse to me and I'll get it out for you dad"

"Ok, I'll be back in couple of minutes"

Then he left to go and get Sam's purse from her locker, while there, he got changed and then he headed back to the infirmary.

"Here you go Sam"

"Thanks dad"

Sam opened her purse and she found the paper she was looking for and she passed it to her father and she gave him her credit card.

"Dad, can you get me some chocolate and tooth paste"

"Sure, while I'm in town would you like for me to check on Jack's place?"

"Yea, you can use my car if you want to. It has both house keys on it and Daniel's as well. You could gather up any mail while you are there and water the plants, too."

"Ok, I'll do that, is there anything else you would like me to get you?"

"I feel like a pepperoni pizza with double cheese and a chocolate milkshake, if you don't mind dad?"

"Cravings?"

"Yea"

"Ok, see you when I get back."

"Ok, thanks Dad"

"That's ok, I'll call you if there is any thing else, ok"

"Ok, drive safely"

"I will"

Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left to head into town. Half an hour later he showed up at Jack's place first. He used the key to open the front door; he could smell the place was musty, so he opened the back sliding door to let some fresh air into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jacob was looking out at the backyard; the lawns were mowed, and it seemed that General Hammond has gotten someone in to mow the lawns while Jack was away. He headed back into the house and he walked over to the mantelpiece where there was a heap of photos. They were pictures of the team get togethers. There were seven of them, it was once a year. There was one where Daniel wasn't in it but Jonas Quinn was.

There was one picture of Charlie in his baseball uniform smiling with a trophy in his arms. Then there was one that was taken at the park. It was of Cassie holding the new dog that Jack gave her. It also included Jack and Sam standing behind Cassie with their arms around each other, while their other hand rested on Cassie's shoulder. They were smiling like a real family.

Then there was one where they both were in there uniforms. It was taken just after Sam's promotion and then another one, it looked like from the Air Force ball. Jacob had forgotten how beautiful his daughter was and that in each of these photos she was happy. Then he noticed an envelope behind one of the photos. He pulled it out and noticed that it had Sam's name on it, he opened it since it wasn't sealed. He couldn't believe his eyes, there were two letters in the envelope and one was a letter to Sam. He and Selmac read it, although they knew that they shouldn't have.

_Sam, _

_If you have found this and opened it, then you know that something has happened to me and I'm not coming back to you. You know that I'm no good in showing my feelings. When you told me that day, in the elevator, about your seeing Pete Shannon, it broke my heart. You looked so happy that you had finally gotten a life outside of work, but I left things too late between us. _

_I knew that I should have brought it out of the room and told you how I felt. Samantha Carter, I love you. I have been in love with you from the moment you walked into the briefing room seven years ago. The way you smiled at me, the way you screw your nose, your blue eyes, everything about you I love. _

_I was hoping to take you away to my cabin to show you what it looks like, how peacefully it is, but it looks like I won't get that chance. Sam, the other note is a copy of my will. Daniel and Teal'c will also get a copy of it. I'm leaving everything to you three, the house, every thing. I hope you don't mind. _

_My insurance money is going to be used on the house to put extra bedrooms and bathrooms, so that there will be four bedrooms with private bathrooms; the fourth room can be used as a guestroom for Cassie or for dad when they visit. _

_My bedroom will be yours Sam; I want you to have it. What ever happens, Sam, I will always love you and be there for you. I probably will not remember_

_Writing this letter since I had my head sucked a couple of days ago. If Daniel and Teal'c hadn't shown up at the house, I would have told you that I loved you, I hoped you felt the same way too. _

_I was also hoping, if we had had time, I was going to show you how much I loved you. If I do get the chance, I hope what I can give you, what I have been dreaming about all these year's, would be a second chance of being a father. No matter what happen, Sam, I will always love you. _

_It has been an honor and privilege working with you Sam_

_Love you Always_

_Jack_.

By the time Jacob and Selmac had finished reading the letter, they know that Jack did love Sam. He put the letter back into the envelope and put it back behind the photo. Once he did that, he went and closed the sliding door and locked it and he then watered the plants before leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Ten minutes later he arrived at Sam's place. He noticed that there was a car there but didn't know who it belonged to. He walked up to the front door and used the key to open it. Once inside, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He walked toward the kitchen and when he was close enough he could see the back of a teenager, with long brown hair. She froze, then turned around to see Jacob standing there.

"Granddad" Cassie said, and then she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi ya Cassie, what are you doing here?"

Once she pulled back from him, with a smile on her face.

"It's mid term break. I'm here to spend it with Jack and Sam, where are they?"

"Cassie, you don't what has happened, do you?"

"What's wrong? I know the last time I saw you was when Jack and Teal'c went to find Sam. I know that thing's haven't been going too well with the Tok'ra and Earth. Has something else happened?"

"Yes, look I just came to check the place out before heading back to base. You could come with me if you like, and I'll tell you all about it"

"Ok"

"I have some things to do on Sam's computer. You know it's been a while since I last used a computer, so can you help me out?"

"Sure, what is it that you need?"

"Here, perhaps this will help"

Jacob passed the note to Cassie, and she looked at it as she turned the computer on.

"Ok, let's check it out, shall we?"

Once Cassie put in the password, she went on line. She went to the site Sam had written down. Once there, they checked out the bracelet that Sam wanted to get her niece. They saw that it was a 14ct gold ID bracelet with a cut out heart on the side of it.

"This must be the one that Sam wanted to get Kate for her birthday" Jacob said, when he looked at the screen.

"Yea, I remember she was looking at it a few months ago"

"Ok, here is her credit card. Can you take care of filling out the details?"

"Sure, so what are you going to get her?"

"A necklace with her birthstone in it"

"Ok, I know a site where you can check out different birthstone necklaces"

"Ok, Thanks"

Cassie clicked away putting in the details, as well as the name to be engraved on the bracelet. Once done, she printed out a copy. She then went to a web site where she knew they offered birthstone necklaces. A few minutes later Jacob had found a gold heart locket with a diamond in the middle of it. He told Cassie that was the one and he gave her his credit card. She filled out the details and made Jacob a copy of the order form. Then she shut the computer down.

"Thanks Cassie"

"No problem anything else I can help you with?"

"Yea, do you know which pizza place Sam likes to get her pizza from?"

"Yea, Pizza Hut, what sort is she interested in?"

"Pepperoni and double cheese"

" Yea, that is Jack's favorite too."

"Ok, and she wants me to get her some tooth paste and chocolate"

"That's easy. There's the supermarket that Sam goes to, I can show you which one it is and for the chocolate, there are two types she loves. There is a shop in the mall where Jack gets them from for Valentines Day"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Ok, yea, come on, I'll show you the place"

"Ok, then we go and visit Sam"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Once everything was checked out and Jacob had collected Sam's mail and the place was locked up, they went to the mall first. When they got there, Cassie showed Jacob the sweet shop. When they arrived, Cassie showed him the two chocolates.

"Your joking, chocolate kisses?"

"Yep, Jack has been sending then to her every year with two-dozen red roses and these chocolates, as well" Cassie said with a grin on her face, as she showed him the other chocolate.

"Chocolate lips?" Jacob chuckled.

"Yep, when he sends them to her he always puts '_secret admirer'_, so she doesn't know who it is"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Yea, mom, Daniel and Teal'c all knew about it"

"Ok, lets go. We still have to go to the supermarket and Pizza Hut."

Jacob got Sam two kilos of each of the candies. Once they were paid for, they left the mall to go to the supermarket. When they got to the supermarket, Cassie called ahead to Pizza Hut and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with double cheese.

Once that was done, they headed in to the shop. Cassie showed Jacob which tooth paste Sam used, so he got it and as they were walking towards the counter. he saw packets of jelly snakes. He smiled at them and shook his head. Cassie had also noticed them.

"Granddad, you should have seen what Jack does to them when he eats them"

Jacob turned to look at Cassie, who was smiling.

"What does he do to them besides eat them?"

"Well, before he bits their heads off, he has names for them" Jacob eyes widened.

"What?"

"Calm down, he names them after the dead snakes called Ra, Nirti, you know, those snakes" Then he chuckled and was shaking his head.

"That I would like to see"

"Even Teal'c joins in, as well as Daniel, Mom and Sam"

"Does Sam like them?"

"Yep and chubby chums. She always teases Jack with them, the way she sucks them. I think that I have said too much. Come on, pizza awaits"

"Ok, where are the chubby chums?"

"They are up front by the checkout counter."

"Ok, let's go"

Jacob grabbed four bags of the snakes, and then they headed to the counter.

"Which ones does Sam like?"

"Cherry and raspberry"

"Ok, can you grab some?"

"How many of each flavor?"

"What ever they have there"

"Ok"

"Excuse me sir, we do have them in boxes?"

"How many are in a box?"

"Fifty"

"Ok, I'll take a box each of cherry and raspberry."

"Yes sir" then the guy got on the phone and pushed a couple of numbers.

"Hey, Don, its Eric up front here, can you bring up a box each of cherry and raspberry chubby chubs…. Yes that's right, it's for a customer… ok, thanks" then he hung up.

"They well be here in couple of minutes sir"

"Thanks"

Then a guy showed up with the two boxes. Once everything was paid for, they left to head to the Pizza Hut. Cassie had just walked in when they called her name. On their way to the base, Selmac reminded Jacob about the chocolate milk shake.

They stopped off at a shop to get all three of them one. They were finally on their way back to the SGC. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in the infirmary. Cassie was shocked when she saw Sam

"Sam" Cassie said, and then she ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?" Then they pulled apart

"She was at your place Sam, so I brought her here. I haven't had a chance to tell her about Jack, yet"

"Ok, thanks for the pizza and stuff dad"

"Sure no problem, here you go. I think the pizza might be cold now, sorry"

"That's ok, that's the way I wanted it"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Both Jacob and Cassie looked at her as she opened the box and took a slice out and bit into it. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. Once she swallowed, she opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Sam, you have been hanging around Jack too long"

Cassie said, as she passed Sam her milk shake. Once she taken a large sip of it, she put it on the table.

"Sam, what's going on?" Cassie said, breaking the silence.

"Dad, can you tell her"

"Ok, Cassie, you should sit down, for this"

"Ok"

They sat down and Jacob told Cassie about SG1's last mission. How they defeated Anubis, about Jack having the Ancient knowledge downloaded. He explained about Jack having the healing power of the Ancients everything, including about what Sam did to help save the Tok'ra, everything except for Sam being pregnant.

"Oh my god, do you think the Asgard will be able to save him?"

"We don't know Cassie" Sam said.

"Sam, can I stay here on the base, since you are stuck here?"

"Sure, I don't think that there would be any problem"

"Thanks"

"Are you enjoying yourself there Sam?" Jacob asked Sam, who was now sucking on chocolate kisses

"Yes, Dad, how did you know I love these chocolates?"

"I told him Sam. I hope you didn't mind?"

"No, not at all, what the" Sam pulled out packets of jelly snakes.

"I got those. Cassie told me about what Jack does to them and about how he names them."

"Thanks Dad, Cassie, these are really great" Sam said smiling.

Then the doctor, Dr Weir and General Hammond came in. They saw the empty pizza box and the bags of sweets on Sam bed.

"Uncle George" Cassie got up and gave him a hug

"Cassie what are doing here?"

"She was at Sam's place, so I brought her. I told her about Jack"

"Ok, how are you doing Cassie?"

"Ok, I come down for midterm break for a week and I find out about Jack and Sam" she sat down on the bed again.

"General Hammond does she have clearance?"

"Yes, Dr Elizabeth Weir, this is Cassandra Fraiser, Dr Janet Fraiser's adopted daughter"

"Ah, yes I remember reading the mission report from SG1 about you, hi"

"Hi, Can I stay here on the base while Sam is stuck in here?"

"Sure, you know that you are more than welcome to stay here" Hammond said. "Thanks, which room shall I take?"

"Same one as last time"

"Ok, I'll go and grab my bags from the car, see you guys in a bit" then she got off the bed and left the infirmary.

"George, Cassie doesn't know about Sam's pregnancy"

"Why's that?"

"It's up to Sam to tell her, right?"

"Yea, I think it is the best idea at the moment. I think she has had enough of a shock for one day, I'll tell her as soon as I know who the father is" Sam said as she put both hands on her lower stomach.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Two days later Sam was getting stronger and she was starting to put on a bit of weight. The doctor released her from the infirmary but wanted her to stay on the base for the next few days.

Both Jacob and Cassie made sure that she ate three meals a day, worked only so many hours a day and got plenty of rest and no stress. There was no news about the Asgard showing up.

A week later, Sam woke up just after 0300 from a dream. She had a bad gut feeling about something, but didn't know what it was. She lay there, trying to get back to sleep but a half an hour later she was still awake. She sensed that something wasn't right but didn't know what it was. She got up, dressed and went to her lab to check on her e-mails. She was there for a couple of minutes, when Jacob showed up in the doorway.

"Hey, why are in here Sam?"

"I woke with a strange gut feeling something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it"

"What do you mean?"

"Like someone is in trouble, someone close to me"

"Sam, are you worried about Jack?"

"Yes I am, we should have heard from the Asgard by now"

Then her computer started beeping. She clicked onto a few keys and then she saw Daniel's face through the camera.

"Daniel is every thing ok?"

"God, Sam, I am so glad that you are there. We have a problem"

"What is it?"

"McKay was pissed off about something and he kicked the naquadah generator. It is slowly shutting down I think, we have about fifteen minutes, it's making a strange humming noise, can you hear it?"

"Oh god, yes, he will have to shut it down"

"He tried that, nothing is working"

"Ok, hang tight. I'll be there as quickly as I can Daniel"

Then she clicked a few more keys, then shut down the computer.

"Dad, can you call to the control room and get whoever is on to send a message to the Prometheus for a stand by transport from here to the outpost? Let them know it is a Code Red"

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I'll explain it later Dad, please"

Then Jacob got on the phone to the control room, while Sam ran out of the room and headed to the lockers to get to her winter clothing and the teleport stone. She ran to the storage area and she got hold of some tools and another generator. She stopped an Airman who was passing by:

"Airman, please get a message to General Hammond. Tell him that there is a code red situation at the outpost site and I'm on my way there now."

"Yes Ma'am"

Then she pushed the button on the teleport stone. A second later she was at the outpost; she knew at once that the generator was going critical. She was able to disconnect it and shut it down. She then replaced it with the one she had brought with her.

Daniel and two SF's were watching Sam working like mad, they all had torches on stand by for Sam, for when she needed them. Two minutes later the second naquadah generator was started up and the lights went back on. She checked everything, including Jack's stasis pod. At that time there was a flash of light.

General Hammond and Jacob arrived at the outpost, Daniel told them what had happened so they could understand. Then they all watched what Sam was doing. Once she had checked everything out, she walked over to where Jack was. She put her hand up to where his lips were and her other hand on her lower stomach, a tear falling down her check.

"Jacob, what was Sam doing up at 0300?"

"She told me that she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She was right, it must have been about Jack"

"Why is Sam holding her stomach like that?" Daniel ask

"Sam is about nine weeks pregnant"

"What" Daniel said in shock?

"Yea, she doesn't know who the father is"

"She's hoping that it is Jack's child she is carrying"

"Oh god, she will need all our love and support now"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Just then they heard the elevator; they all looked around to see Rodney McKay walking over to them

"Hi, did Sam fix the problem?"

"Yes she did" Jacob said

Sam turned to see McKay standing there. She took a couple of steps back and then McKay walked over to her.

"Oh boy, here it comes" Daniel said quietly. Only Hammond and Jacob heard what he said.

"Major, it's good to see" that was the last thing he said, Sam punched him right in the noise, she was so angry.

"You bastard, you almost killed Jack you idiot and almost blew a huge hole in the dome and god knows what other damage you could have done to this planet" Sam said yelling at him,

McKay was holding on to his now bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry Major. Gee, you didn't have to hit me like that."

Sam was still angry, then she took a step forward and he took two steps back.

"Dr McKay, if I were you, I would be leaving now, unless you want to end up in the infirmary," Hammond said.

McKay turned and walked away. Jacob walked over to her and wraped his arms around her. Sam went from angry to sad and upset, and then she started crying.

"Shh, it's ok Sam, you saved him yet again and earth. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright"

Then there was a bright light, Jacob and Sam pulled apart and looked around

"He's gone, Jack's gone" Sam said, as she looked at the empty chamber.

Daniel and Hammond walked over to see for themselves. There was another bright light and then they all noticed that Sam had disappeared as well.

Sam blinked a few times, than looked around to see where she was, then she realized that she was on an Asgard ship. She saw the stasis pod and walked over to it. She saw Jack lying in there, then there was a bright light and Thor appeared next to the pod.

"Thor"

"Major Carter. It is good to see you once again"

"Yes, same here. Can you help him?"

"Yes, before I do, I need both his and your help"?

"The Replicators?"

"Yes, it would take several hours to reach my home world and we shall leave straight away"

"Thor, I will need some supplies before we go, if that is ok with you, for both the Colonel as well as for myself, plus Daniel and Teal'c will want to come along as well?"

"How much time will you need?"

"As soon as I'm back as the SGC, the sooner I can get everything together, the sooner we can leave"

"Once you have everything, press this stone and I will beam you and the rest of your team and supplies up here"

"Thanks Thor"

Sam took the stone from Thor and she took one look at Jack before she was beamed down to the SGC gate room. There were six SF's in the gate room when Sam showed up and they were all shocked.

"Hi guys" then Sam ran to the control room where Dr Weir was.

"Major what's going on?"

"Thor is here, he has Jack. Look, I don't have much time. Sergeant, can you get Daniel and Teal'c to the gate room in fifteen minutes, all geared up. Tell them to pack enough supplies for a week. Oh, you might as well add my dad to the list, plus we will need five extra P90's and four dozen clips. Two dozen C4 with detonators and timers, grenades, water bottles and enough food for the week for the five of us, to be down in the gate room in fifteen minutes.

"Major Carter?"

"Look, I haven't enough time to explain. General Hammond understands, it's not the first time this has happened to us, just trust me ok"

"Ok, go, you heard the Major, do it"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Walter started making phone calls, while Sam ran to the locker room to get her gear together. She then went to Jack's locker and started packing his gear. The door was open and Sam spotted one of the airman walking past, so she ran to the door way.

"Airman" He turned around and looked at Sam.

"Yes ma'am, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, would you go to the supply room and get four BDU's of every thing for General Carter and for SG1"

"Yes ma'am"

"Bring them back here to the locker room and another back pack as well, go"

He turned and ran down the hall way to the supply room to get every thing that Sam ask for, she return back to Jack locker when Teal'c showed up.

"Major Cater"

"Teal'c, we haven't got much time to gear up and pack enough things for a week. I had an airman get extra clothing for all of us. I'll explain as soon as we are on board Thor's ship."

Teal'c started to gear up when there was a bright light. Sam stopped to see Daniel, General Hammond and her father standing there.

"Sam, what's going on?

"Daniel gear up, we are shipping out in under ten minutes, you too dad"

"Sam what's going on and why are you packing Jack's things?" Jacob asks.

"Dad, I want to introduce you and Selmac to a new threat to the galaxy, so you can inform the Tok'ra about it once you have seen it first hand"

Once Sam finished with Jack's pack, the airman showed up with a trolley with the things she had asked for.

"Ah, good, you go to the infirmary and get five SGC first aid kits and a big packet of allergy tablets for Daniel here, as well as two weeks worth of Tritonan for Teal'c and meet us in the gate room once you have the stuff?"

"Yes ma'am" then he was gone.

"What is this new threat Sam?"

"The Replicators, they are destroying the Asgard home world and they need our help, Dad. There are worse things than the Goa'uld"

"Jacob she is right, the Tok'ra need to know about this and SG1 are the experts. They have come across them over the past few years."

"Ok, I'll come along. Is there any chance of catching one of these Replicators and study it?"

"The Asgard did that, and now they are in trouble. I'll explain it to you once we are on the way Dad"

"Ok"

Within five minutes they were in the gate room with boxes everywhere, and Dr Weir was there also, with a bag in her hand that she passed to Sam.

"It's the first aid kits that you asked for, the allergy tablets for Dr Jackson, the supply to Tritonan for Teal'c and a bottle of tablets for you Major"

"Thank you. See you guys when we get back" Sam said.

"George, if the Tok'ra should call, let them know that I'm with SG1 on a mission."

"Sure, have you got a GDO with you?"

"No, sir. If our mission is a success, Thor will bring us back here or we will gate to the Tok'ra home world. Either way, we all will be coming home sir, including Jack"

"Ok, good luck SG1 and God Speed."

Then Sam pushed a button and they were gone. Once aboard Thor's ship, Sam walked over to where Jack and Thor were.

"Major Carter"

"Thor, how is he?"

"There is no change. Have you brought everything you needed"

"We could use more of this and these."

Sam showed him the C4 and the grenades. Thor moved some stones about and then he looked at her

"It is done, and I've already got food and water for you all"

"Thanks Thor. Where are we going to be sleeping?" Thor moved a stone and all the boxes and gear had disappeared in a flash

"Every thing has been taking care of. Who is this with you?" Jacob walked over to where Sam was talking to Thor.

"General Jacob Carter and Selmac, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Thor, this is my father Jacob Carter and Selmac, who is a Tok'ra. They are here to help us and also learn about the Replicators."

"Greetings General Carter and Selmac of the Tok'ra"

"Hello, it is good to meet you Thor. Jack and his team have told us about you and your kind. I hope that we can help you and your race"

"Thank you, General. If you will excuse me, I have some work to do. We are leaving Earth's orbit now and it will take two days to reach my home planet"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Thor turned and walked over to where one of the control panels were and moved three stones, it showed them moving into hyperspace. Sam looked down at Jack's face and Jacob notices it.

"Sam, everything is going to be ok"

"I know"

"Come on, you need your rest and when was the last time you ate?"

"Last night, I haven't had a chance to have breakfast this morning with every thing that has happening."

"Come on, lets get something to eat and get some rest"

"Ok, I'll ask Thor where everything is" then Sam walked over to where Thor was.

"Thor, where did you put all our food supplies?" Thor moved a couple of stones.

"This is where we are and this is where your food supplies are. There is a table and chairs already there for you and your Team" Thor showed her the screen.

"Thanks Thor and our sleeping quarters?"

"This is where you will be sleeping Major Carter, and the other three rooms are for your father, Dr Jackson and Teal'c" Sam looked at the screen

"Ok, thanks Thor. We are going to get something to eat and also get some rest."

"Major Carter, are you not well?"

"No, Thor, I'm pregnant, with child. But I don't know who the father is"

"What do you mean, you don't know who the father is?"

"Thor I was with two men, not at the same time, but only one of them is the father"

"I understand"

"Thor, are you able to find out at an early stage of pregnancy, who the father might be?"

"How far along are you?"

"About nine weeks"

"Yes, it can be done. I can find out for you when we get back, if you can get a sample of one of the two men"

"Thor, you can do it now. You see, Jack is one of the men but I don't know if we had sex or not"

"You don't know if you slept with O'Neill?"

"Let me explain so then you will under stand."

Thor nodded, so Sam told him what had happened to her, and what happened when she woke up in the infirmary, about having no memory of the three days and what Daniel and Teal'c had told her what they knew what happened.

"You would like to know if O'Neill is the father of this child you are carrying?"

"Yes, if you can"

Thor moved a couple of stones, and Sam could see herself on the screen. Then a minute later some Asgard writing appeared. Then Thor turned to look at Sam.

"Major Carter, O'Neill is the father of your children" Sam gasped in shock, but relieved at the same time.

"Thor, did you just say Children?" By that time, the three men were standing behind them.

"Yes, you are carrying two children within you, congratulations."

Sam smiled at Thor then she crouched down and gave him a hug.

"Thank for the good news, Thor."

"You are welcome Major Carter"

"Sam, twins?" Sam stood up at looked at the three men.

"Yes, Dad twins. Jack and I are having twins," Sam said smiling, and then they all gave her a hug.

"Come on, you and the twins need to be fed and you need your rest"

"Ok Dad, thanks Thor"

Then the four of them started to leave. Sam looked over to where Jack was and she put both of her hands on her lower stomach as she walked to where their food supplies were.

'_Thank you Jack, for making my wish come true'_ Sam thought to herself,

Then they headed to another room where they all had something to eat and drink before getting some rest.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

General Hammond and Dr Weir contacted the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff to give them the good news about the Asguard arrival. That they would have to wait for a week for information on Jack's condition because SG1 and Jacob were helping the Asgard out with their "bug" problem.

The President gave General Hammond some good news. Jack and Sam would not be Court Marshalled. Since Jack was under an alien influence and Sam couldn't remember what had happened to her because of her head injury. When they got back there was going to be more good news for all of them. This was information that General Hammond was looking forward to hearing. After they had finished speaking on the red phone, General Hammond and Dr Weir went to get some breakfast.

Two hours later General Hammond received a phone call from an airman from the surface, letting him know that Pete Shanahan had shown up and was demanding to see Sam. He ordered the airman to escort Pete to the briefing room.

Five minutes later Pete arrived at the briefing room. Luckily, General Hammond used a jamming device to jam all signals and screw up any type of recordings that Pete might try to get by wearing a wire.

"General Hammond, where is Sam?"

"Sit down Detective" Pete sat down.

"Where is she, I know she hasn't been home."

"How do you know she hasn't been at home?"

"I have left a number of message's on her machine and she hasn't checked them since the day she collapsed."

"Major Carter is not here, I don't know exactly where she is"

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I did know where she was, I'm would not be allowed to tell you. If she wanted to contact you, she will in her own time, not yours. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. Airman, please escort Detective Shanahan back to his car."

"Yes, sir"

"So you are not going to tell me? Fine, be like that! Tell Sam she has twenty four hours or the world is going to find out about the stargate program." Then he walked out of the briefing room, not knowing what Sam had done a few days earlier.

Sam slept for fourteen hours straight. After she had a quick shower and dressed, she was feeling a bit hungry. She ate some cheesecake that Thor had beamed up with some others food as well. After she had the cake and a tub of ice cream washed down with some apple juice. She felt a bit better and then she walked to the bridge. Daniel was the first one to notice her approaching.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks, how long did I sleep for?"

"Fourteen hours, Major Carter" Thor said.

"Fourteen hours?" Sam said, in shock.

"Yes, you must have needed it Sam. Have you had some thing to eat and drink?"

"Yes, it looks like we are going to be eating ice cream and cheesecake for the next few hours, especially the ice cream."

"Ice cream where?" Daniel ask, in shocked

"In one of the chiller bins"

"Teal'c, want to join me?"

"Indeed" then Daniel and Teal'c left to have a meal of ice cream.

"It's been a while since Daniel last had ice cream," Sam said.

"Yea, I bet it has. How are you really feeling Sam?" Jacob stepped a bit closer to Sam.

"I'm ok, what's going on at the moment Thor?"

"I'm trying to access the information that I will need to build a weapon to destroy all of the Replicators from the planet, all at once"

"Is there anyway to make hologram of Jack, from his sub-conscious, that would let us talk to him and ask him?"

"Yes, I can do that" Thor started working so that there would be an image of Jack, a few minutes later Jack appeared.

"Carter, hey are you ok"

"O'Neill"

"Thor buddy, is that me there?" He pointed to the chamber.

"Yes, it is you. I have connected your conscious to the computer and used the translating mode to switch between the two languages."

"Cool, so can you take this stuff out of my head?"

"Yes, but we need your help with the Replicators."

"Ah, so the bugs are back. I just started reading about what's been going on in the past few hours. You need a huge weapon to get rid of those bugs once and for all"

"Yes, can you build one?"

"I'll try. Hey Jacob this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Lending a hand"

"So, how are things with the Tok'ra?"

"Ok, thanks Jack. When you are back to normal, I wouldn't mind one of your barbeque beer steaks that I have heard a lot about from Sam over the years."

"You are on Jacob. Thor, I have found what you are looking for but it looks like this" then the design of the weapon appeared on the screen.

"I can replicate one O'Neill" then Thor moved a couple of stones and a weapon appeared. Sam had a closer look at it and then picked it up.

"Carter what are you doing? Put it down!"

"Jack, it is as light as a feather! Feel it dad." Sam passed it to her father.

"She right Jack, it is light"

He put is back down on the bench. Then Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

"Jack how are you"

"Teal'c, you have hair?"

"O'Neill, it is good to see you.. In a manner of speaking"

"Yea you to, are you alright Daniel?"

"I'm fine, I think I had too much ice cream," He said, as he was rubbing his full stomach.

"I hope you left some for me," Jacob said, smiling at Daniel

"And me" Sam said,

"Yes, there is plenty left. So what is this?" Daniel asks as he stared at the weapon.

"Hopefully it will destroy the Replicators but Thor, you need to build a bigger weapon and we don't know what it does yet" Sam said.

"Oh, ok"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

General Hammond knew the deadline was fast approaching. The word about what Pete was going to do if Sam didn't show up spread through the SGC. As the deadline time passed, Hammond was just waiting for the call from his office. There was a knock on his door.

"Sir, it's on the news"

"Thank you for that"

He got up and went to the briefing room and turned the television on. Major Davis arrived and they waited to see Pete on TV.

"So Pete, I have seen the disk you brought to me. It is a shock that our government is covering up something like this; something this big. How did you find out about all of this?"

"From my girlfriend, who works there"

"What is her name?"

"Major Samantha Carter"

"Is she Army or Air Force?"

"Air Force"

"Wow, if all of this is top secret, how did you actually find out about it?"

"I followed her and her team one night. They were out to capture an alien. I saw the whole thing; she had glowing eyes and a small hand weapon. She fired it at the truck and blew it up. I was almost killed in the explosion."

"Wow, impressive! Do you know if they have caught this alien?"

"No, I don't"

"Now, since I have already seen it on the disk, let us show all of our viewers out there what Pete had witnessed him self. Pete, why did you take so long to bring this information forward?"

"It seems that Major Carter has disappeared and the CO of the Cheyenne Mountain, General Hammond, has been lying to me about where Sam is."

"So you think she is on another planet?"

"Yes. You have seen it for yourself; what they do every day."

"Ok. Here it is everyone, the biggest secret in History!"

The next thing to appear on the screen was "Wormhole Extreme", with the cast credits. General Hammond and Major Davis let out the collective breathes that they had been holding.

"Well, Major Carter did it sir"

"Yes, she did. It is a shame that she isn't here to see this for herself"

"Has there been any news yet from SG1?"

"No, we won't know for about a week"

"Ok, I'll inform the President and the Joint Chiefs".

"Ok, thanks"

Major Davis went over to where the phone was and made the call, while Hammond stood there smiling as he continued watching the interview. An interview, which in the end, was a disaster especially for Pete. He turned the TV off and went back to his office feeling a bit more relaxed. Now the only thing he had to worry about was his best team, SG1.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty Three

Thor's ship dropped out of hyperspace after thirty-eight hours. They were close to his planet. Thor had been removing the Ancient knowledge from Jack in that time; the rest of the team and Jacob geared up. Sam would use the weapon that was built, since Jack was still in the chamber.

Thor beamed them down to the planet. There were thousands of Replicators everywhere. They all started shooting at them so that the Replicators would concentrate on them. They started running.

"Sam, now would be a good time"

Sam stopped and turned around; she pointed the weapon at them and she fired the weapon; the Replicators broke into billons of pieces. She had gotten them in one burst of energy from the weapon. Thor was monitoring what had just happened and once he reviewed the readings, he started to build a bigger weapon. In the meantime, SG1 continued firing on the Replicators.

"Thor, is there any chance of making some more of this weapon? We are almost out of ammo" Daniel said.

"Daniel, you haven't got the gene, you can't use it" Sam said,

A ship suddenly appeared it was the Prometheus. Then the Colonel appeared on the screen. "Commander Thor, may we be any assistance to you"

"Yes, you may help. SG1 and General Carter are almost out of ammunition."

"We have brought plenty with us, can you beam my men down to where they are, so they can help?"

"Yes, are they ready?"

"Yes, they are in the storage room"

Thor moved a couple of stones, and then there was a bright light behind Sam.

"Major, we are here to help. What can we do?"

"Shoot, until Thor has his weapon built"

"Yes, ma'am. You all heard the major, start shooting."

They spread out and started shooting. Thor was able to make a bigger weapon with a shock wave. Once it was built, he had to wait for the energy to build up before it could be fired. At the same time, the last of the Ancient knowledge was removed from Jack's mind and Thor was able to wake him up. When he opened the pod, Jack opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and then he groaned.

"O'Neill"

"Thor, buddy is that you" Jack said as he sat up

"Yes"

"What's going on?"

"I will explain it to you later. Your team needs your help; here is a weapon that your Ancient knowledge helped build"

"What's going on?"

"The Replicators have invaded my home world. Your team and some others from the Prometheus are here to help. I'm waiting for the power to build up before I can release the weapon from this ship."

"Ok, where is the one you would like me to use for the time being"?

There was a flash of light and a second weapon appeared on the bench. Jack picked it up.

"It's light"

"Yes, I know. I will beam you down to where your team is. It will be another ten minutes before I can release the power of the ship's weapon."

"Ok, I'm ready"

Thor beamed Jack down to where the others were. He used the weapon like a gun and he fired it for the first time and he saw what it did. He carried on firing. Teal'c saw Jack, as he was reloading his P90.

"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, O'Neill is here"

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

Jack to stopped firing and turned to see Daniel and Teal'c. He gave them a nod and carried on firing. Ten minutes later, Thor fired the ships weapon. They couldn't believe their eyes. All of the Replicators fell into billions of pieces, like shattered glass, all around them. They stopped firing and looked around.

"Thor, you did it!" Sam said, talking to him though the white communication stone.

"I'm getting reports already Major Carter." Everyone cheered at the victory.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jack walked over to where Daniel and Teal'c were. He gave Daniel a hug.

"Jack, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Good, how long was I out for?"

"Over two months Jack"

"O'Neill, it is good to see once again"

"Teal'c, you got hair" He gave him a hug as well.

"Jack, a lot has happened while you were frozen"

"Frozen"

"Yea, we will tell you all about it on the way home."

"I can hardy wait. Where is Carter?" as he looked around for her

"Which one Jack"

Jack turns around to see Jacob there with a grin on his face.

"Dad! I mean Jacob what are you doing here?" they gave one another a hug.

"As Daniel said, we will tell you all about it on the way home. Has anyone seen Sam?"

"She's over here sir" One of the Majors said. They walked over to where the Major indicated.

"Where?" Jack asked.

Then they all heard Sam throwing up, so Jack walked over to her.

"Carter, are you ok?"

Sam stood up and turned to see Jack passing her a canteen of water. She rinsed her mouth out and then swallowed a couple of mouths full.

"Thanks, Jack"

"Excuse me"

"Sorry sir"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I will be, how about you, sir"

"I'm fine. Come on, lets go home since we helped to save the Asgard, again"

"Yea, you are right sir"

"Why is your Dad here? Did he leave the Tok'ra or did something else happen?"

"Some thing else happened"

"Ok, let's go home"

"Sir, we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Not now but when we got home"

"Ok, let's go"

They headed back to the group and then they were all ringed up to the Prometheus. Thor beamed all of their things over to them and he said that he would visit the following week. Jack thanked him for removing everything from his head again and then the Prometheus headed for home.

A couple of hours later, Jacob went to check on Sam. He was worried about her. He knocked on the door.

"Sam"

"Come in Dad"

Jacob opened the door and walked in and closed it before walking over to where Sam was lying down

"How are you feeling kiddo"

"Tired"

"Sam, are you going to tell Jack about the babies?"

"When we get home dad"

"Ok, I'll let you get some rest"

"Thanks dad"

"Sweet dreams Sam" she smiled at him before closing her eyes.

He left Sam to sleep and then he headed to Jack's room, and knocked on the door. Jack opened it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

"Jacob, come on in" Jacob walked into the room and he sat down on the chair there.

"Jack, I want to ask you something, so please sit down" Jack sat on the bed.

"Ok Jacob, what is it? How is Carter doing?"

"Sam is resting at the moment"

"Ok, so what is it that you wanted to ask me"

"Jack, I want you to be honest with me"

"Ok"

"Jack, are you in love with Sam?" Jack looked at him for a moment before answering him.

"Yes, yes I am but she is with some cop"

"Jack, what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to let her slip away from you?"

"All I want is for her to be happy"

"What about you Jack, are you happy?"

"Yes…. No"

Jack looked down at his hands before looking back up at the man in front of him.

"Jack, if you do love Sam, fight for her and don't give up"

"Jacob what about the regulations?"

"Jack, how many times have you retired. Anyway, while Sam was in the infirmary she asked me to check on both hers and your homes. While I was at your place I saw the pictures on the mantle, I could see how happy Sam was in each of the photos, including the one where you were in your dress blues and Sam wearing a royal blue dress. You two were dancing, and looking into each other's eyes and smiling like a happily married couple, I can see it every time I come to visit. I can see how happy she is, and I know you're the reason why she is happy Jack"

"I didn't know you were at my place?"

"Only to check on it for you and Sam. There was something else there also, an envelope, with Sam's name on it. It wasn't sealed, when you get home read it. I think the Ancient knowledge that was in your head was helping you in one way by showing your true feelings for Sam"

"You read it?"

"Yes, sorry Jack. I only read one page of what your wrote down Jack. I knew you were in love with her since the day I first met you. I know that you won't hurt her like Jonas Hanson did"

"Yea, well he was a nut case anyway"

"True, anyway read the letter and if you want to show it to Sam, even if you can't say the words, she will understand from the letter."

"I don't know Jacob. I don't want to get in between her and Pete"

"Jack you don't have to worry about him. Sam broke it off after George told her the he tried to blackmail him because he wanted to see Sam."

"What are you talking about? What black mail?"

"Remember when you and your team caught Osiris?"

"Yea, he almost got Carter killed"

"Well, he got it all on tape and he also taped the stargate in action. He threatened to expose the program to the nation"

"What happened?"

"Sam, I don't really know what she did, but she did something that would neutralize him."

"Ok, what else has she been up to?"

"She saved your life twice. Oh, and she broke Dr McKay's nose"

"You are joking! I know that Sam didn't like him, but why?"

"He accidentally kicked the naquadah generator in a fit of pique and it was starting to go critical. She got there in time and swapped it with another one. It was also powering the ice chamber that you were in"

"Ok, you said twice"

"Yes, the first time was when the chamber was failing. She used the generator to power it up again and also to power the lights, elevator, computer and everything else electronic at the Outpost."

"We both know how smart she is and that she can solve any problem"

"True, Jack about the time Dr McKay kicked the generator and the chamber was starting to fail; it woke Sam up. I found her in her lab before her computer started beeping. She told me that she had a gut feeling that something was wrong and she didn't know what it was. To her it seemed like someone close to her was in trouble. Then we found out from Daniel that it was you that was in trouble"

Jack was shocked at what Jacob had just told him about Sam saving his life twice and that there was some sort of strange connection between them.

"Thanks for telling me this Jacob. I'm going to go for a walk, if you don't mind?"

"Sure thing Jack, I'm going to get something to eat. It is going to take a couple of days for us to get back to earth"

"Ok, thanks"

They stood up and left the room. They headed in opposite directions. A few minutes later Jack was standing outside of Sam's temporary quarters.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

He knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he opened it and poked his head around the door. She was asleep in bed, so he quietly and quickly walked in and shut the door without waking her. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair, watching her sleep. Sam opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up"

"That's ok, I wasn't asleep anyway"

"You should be sleeping. I'll let you get some sleep" Jack got up.

"Jack, please stay"

"I should go"

Sam sat up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. Once he sat on the edge of the bed she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Hold me please Jack, just hold me"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held on to her. A few minutes later they pulled apart.

"Jack, please stay with me tonight and hold me"

"Carter, are you ok?"

"Please Jack"

Jack looked into her eyes, and he remembered what Jacob said to him earlier about a connection they had between them and about retiring.

"Ok, I'll stay"

"Thank you"

Jack took his boots and socks off as well his jacket and pants. Sam moved over so he could climb into bed and Sam snuggled up to his side, with her head on his chest over his beating heart. Jack put his arm around her neck and his hand through her hair, while Sam's arm was across his chest. The blankets were covering them both.

"Would you like for me to turn off the light Sam?"

"Yes, thanks"

Jack turned off the lamp that was above their head and they snuggled down for the night.

"Sam, thank you"

"For what?"

"Saving my ass, even if I was frozen" Sam giggled, which made Jack smile.

"Who told you? " Sam asked

"Dad"

"So you two had a little chat then?"

"Yes, I'm so looking forward to the debriefing. I heard that you have been busy and sick"

"Yes, if it wasn't one thing it was another"

"Ok, well I'm looking forward to it"

"Ok, no pen and paper"

"Why not?"

"Trust me, you won't be bored when you find out what I have been up to"

"Ok, is it all good?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"We are in the Tok'ra's good books again" Sam heard Jack groan, which made her smile.

"Well I'm not looking forward to that part of the briefing"

"Oh you will be now that there is going to be a new treaty"

"We already have one with them"

"I know. But this time it will be a triple between the Tok'ra, the Free Jaffa and us."

"Who's idea was this? Let me guess, Daniel?"

"Nope, me"

Jack turned to look at Sam in the pale light, as if it was the moon.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you?"

"Yes me, now the briefing won't be boring"

"Let's get some rest, ok"

"Ok, good night Jack"

"Good night Sam"

The he kissed her forehead before they closed their eyes and within a minute they were asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty Seven

Two days later they arrived back on earth. SG1 and Jacob were beamed down to the gate room. General Hammond was in the control room when they arrived.

"I'm back," Jack said with his arms open wide and a grin on his face.

Everyone in the control room looked down at the bottom of the ramp. Everyone was shocked to see them there. Hammond went down to greet them.

"Welcome back SG1, Jacob, I presume every thing went ok?"

"Yes, sir, mission accomplished, all of the Replicators have been destroyed" Sam said.

"That's good to hear. We will debrief in the morning at 0900 hours, you all know the drill, dismissed."

They started to move out of the gate room when they saw many of the base personnel lining up along each side of the hallway, waiting to greet them back.

"Ten hut" Reynolds shouted. Everyone stood at attention and saluted them all as they passed, heading towards the elevator. When they got to the elevator, Jack turned to look back at them all. He returned the salute and,

"Ok, at ease and dismissed."

As soon as he said that, they all started clapping and smiling, their way of welcoming them back, until they disappeared. Ten minutes later they all were in the infirmary, Jack walked in first.

"Hey, doc, miss me" Dr Warner turned around to see Jack standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Colonel O'Neill, it is good to have you back. You know the drill"

After their post op exam was done, they were all cleared to go. Jacob went with Sam back to her place, Daniel stayed on the base and Jack went home. On the way home he picked up some Chinese food for dinner and a six pack.

After he put everything down on the coffee table, he noticed three tapes on the table with a note.

'_We taped all of the Simpson for you Jack. Tthe fourth tape is in the DVD player, welcome home, George'_

This made him smile. He went over to the his TV and then he saw the photo of him and Sam at last year's Air Force ball and he remembered what Jacob had said

'_Looking into one another's eyes and smiling like a happily married couple'_

He picked it up and looked at it. He knew that Jacob was right. He knew how to make Sam smile and laugh. He then remembered the envelope, so he put the photo back. He got the envelope out from behind one of the photos. Before turning away, he looked at all of the photos of his team, that had been taken over the years.

He sat down on the sofa, opened and pulled out the letter. When he finished reading the letter, he decided to fight for her, for her love. He folded it up and put it back in the envelope. He gathered the beer and the Chinese food and put them in the fridge. He grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys, he ran out the door, locking it behind him and got into his truck, and drove around to Sam's place.

When Jacob and Sam arrived home, Sam went to check her messages. There were a few of them, mostly from Pete; asking if she was there, why she broke up with him, why wasn't she calling him back, him telling her that he misses her, things like that.

There was one from Mark, asking what was going on. There were three from Cassie, letting her know that she missed her and Jack, telling her to take care of herself or else, which make Sam smile. After listening to the messages, she went to check all of her mail. She noticed two parcels, one addressed to Jacob.

"Dad, there is a parcel for you here" Jacob came out from the guestroom. "Ah, it's Kate's birthday present"

"And this one as well" they opened them up and smiled at them both.

"Tomorrow morning, we will post them away, so they will arrive in time for her birthday"

"Good idea Sam"

"Dad what do you feel like for dinner"

"Hmm Italian, it has been a long time since I last had it"

"Ok, I know this great restaurant where we can go."

"Ok, do we need bookings?"

"I'll give them a call to see if there is a free table"

"Ok" then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it dad" Sam went to open the door.

"Sir, are you ok"

"Sam can we talk"

"Ah, sure, come on in" Sam stood back and let Jack in before closing the door.

"Who is it Sam" Jacob said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Jacob"

"Jack, I'll leave you two to talk" then he went into his room and closed the door.

Jack went in to the lounge and Sam followed him.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Sir, are you ok?" "Jack turned around.

"Sam, would you please sit down" Sam sat on the couch.

"You know that Jacob and I had a talk on the way home?"

"Yes"

"He has gotten me thinking about some things. You know what I'm like with words, so here read this and let me know what you think. I wrote this after I had my head sucked, so please read it"

Jack passed the letter to Sam. She took it and opened it and read it. A few minutes later she folded up the letter and with tears falling down her checks, she stood up and walked over to where Jack was standing. He had his back to her. Sam put her hand on his arm and turned him around so she could look him in the eyes.

"Do you really mean what you said in this letter?"

"Every word, Sam"

"Jack, I want to here those words from your lips"

"Samantha Carter, I love you" Jack said, as he looked into her eyes,

Sam could see the love in Jack, when he said those three magical words. It brought a lot of joy to Sam's heart. After seven years, she had finally heard the words she been craving for from the man she loved. She put both hands up to his face and still looking into his eyes,

"Jonathan O'Neill, I love you too."

Then Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck,. He leant forward and gave her a kiss. Their first kiss, with no virus, time loops, just the love they had for each other. When they broke for air, he leant his forehead against hers, while trying to catch his breath.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Have you had any dinner?"

"No"

"I was just about to call an Italian restaurant in town to see if there was a table free. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, I know dad won't mind"

"Ok, only if it is ok with him also"

"Of course, I don't mind Jack"

They turned to see Jacob standing there with a grin on his face.

"Dad, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Come on, I've already booked a table for the three of us"

"Thanks dad"

"Oh, Selmac says it's about time" they all laughed.

"Come on, let's go and eat, I'm staving" Sam said

"Ok, we will take my truck"

They all got their jackets and they headed to the restaurant in town. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. They were seated, ordered drinks first and looked over the menus to see what they wanted to eat.

"So Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks, it feels like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders"

"That's good to hear. What are you going to do next?"

"Talk dad. I know that there is still a lot of things to talk about. Of course, there are still the regulations to think about."

"Worry about the regulations tomorrow, Ok? Sam, do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes"

Sam passed the phone to her dad, and then he pressed two numbers and hit connect button.

"Hi, George, I thought you should know, you own me one hundred dollars… yep tonight…. Ok, see you tomorrow" and he hung up. Jack and Sam, he noticed, were looking at him in shock.

"What?"

"Dad, you and General Hammond made a bet on us?"

"Yes we did, after we first meet five years ago. George has been keeping me up to date about you two ever since."

The waitress walked over to their table and they ordered their meals. They had a long talk over dinner. A couple of hours later they left the restaurant and headed back to Sam's place. Jacob turned in straight away, leaving Jack and Sam to talk. They were sitting on the couch, with Jack's arm around Sam's shoulder.

"So, Jacob told me you broke up with Pete"

"Yea, after he tried to blackmail General Hammond and the SGC, I had to do some thing and I did"

"What did you do?"

"You will have to find out tomorrow at the debriefing"

"Could you at least throw me a bone?"

"Ok, it has to do with Wormhole Extreme"

"That's all you are going to tell me?"

"Yep"

"Anything else?"

"Yea, General Hammond told me something else that Pete did"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he had a friend of his at the FBI do a background check on me"

"That bastard!. Sam, I couldn't believe what he had done" Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, it is all my fault" Jack let go so that he could look at Sam's face.

"Sam, you listen to me. It's not your fault, just remember that, ok?"

"But Jack"

"No Sam, just remember that ok? You weren't to know what he was like and what he was doing behind your back"

"I know."

"Look, I better get going, we have a long debriefing in the morning"

"Jack, why don't you stay the night"

"Sam, I should go."

"Jack, please."

"Ok"

They stood up and headed into Sam's room, turning the lights off as they went. Sam went to her bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth, while Jack stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt. He climbed into Sam's bed and waited for her. When she walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a tank top and pajama pants. She climbed into bed and she turned off the light, before snuggling down for the night in Jack's arms.

"Jack, you know what you said in the letter? About showing me how much you love me?"

"Yes, I remember reading it, why" Sam propped herself up so she could look at him in the face.

"Show me"

"Sam?"

"Jack?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you said in the letter that if you had a chance you would show me how much you loved me."

Jack lent over and gave her a kiss, and then it became passionate. They took their time in showing how much they loved one another. They made passionate love and they snuggled together in one another's arms.

"Wow, that was incredible. Jack, it was so passionate, loving, amazing"

"Well I must be dreaming" making Sam giggle.

"You were dreaming about making love to me like what you just did?"

"Yes, so you think I was incredible?"

"Yes, I loved it"

"Good, lets get some sleep, ok"

"Ok"

They feel asleep in one another arms, with smiles on their faces.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

The next morning Jacob woke up early and went to put some coffee on before waking Sam up. He noticed that Jack's jacket was still on the hanger and he started to smile. He went and knocked on Sam's bedroom door.

"Sam, are you awake yet?"

There was no sound, so he opened the door and poked his head inside. He saw Jack and Sam snuggled together in bed and from the clothing he saw on the floor, they were naked in bed. He saw Jack was starting to wake up.

"Jack" Jacob, said quietly,

Jack lifted his head to see Jacob looking at him with a grin on his face.

"I've got coffee on"

"Thanks" then Jacob closes the door.

"Sam?" Jack heard her groan

"Sam, it's time to wake up sleeping beauty" Sam opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Jack?"

"Yea, it's me"

"Oh no"

Sam flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Jack could hear her throwing up. Jack got out of bed and put his boxers on and went into the bathroom and crouched down next to Sam, rubbing her back.

"Sam, what is going on with you? You have been like this every morning, what's going on"

Once Sam finished throwing up, she flushed the toilet and then rinsed her mouth out. Then she went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Jack came and sat next to her.

"Jack, your dreams have come true"

"What do you mean?"

"In the letter, you said '_I hope that what I can give you is what I have been dreaming about all these years, a second chance of being a father. I_t has happened._" _

"Sam, what are you trying to say?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant; I am almost ten weeks along"

"What?" Jack got up from the bed in shock.

"Jack please, there is more you should know"

"Sam I don't want to hear it," then Jack started to get dressed. He was angry and Sam started to cry, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Jack, they are yours" Sam said quietly. Jack stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"What? No way, don't put this on me"

"Jack, they are yours. Thor confirmed it for me while we were on our way to his home world. They are yours Jack. I didn't know we made love until Daniel and Teal'c told me what had happened during the three days that I had no memory. They think that you removed that part of my memory so I couldn't be Court Marshalled."

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't do it"

"Please sit down and I'll tell you what they told me, so you can understand, please Jack"

Jack didn't like to see Sam get upset and he remembered what he wrote in the letter. He sat down and Sam told him what had happened to her and to Bra'tac and how he had healed the both of them. Then she told him about what Daniel had heard. She told him everything including when she was injured at the ancient post and with what he did to her.

Once she finished telling Jack about what Daniel and Teal'c had told her, she lent over and kissed him. She took his hand and put it on her lower stomach where the twins were growing. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes then Sam moved his hand and she went into the bath room. Once she finished relieving her self she took her shower.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

While in the shower, she heard the bathroom door open and close, then the shower door opened. She turned around to see Jack standing there. He stepped in and closed the door, then he pulled Sam towards him. She could see that he had been crying. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him there.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can be such a dumb idiot sometimes" then they both pulled back so they could look at each other.

"Jack, I love you and I know what you are like on your good days and your bad days. I have known you for over seven years."

"But still, I was jealous Sam. I though the kid was Shanahan's"

"Jack, when I found out that I was pregnant lots of things were going though my mind. At that time, I didn't know if they were yours or not, it's just that you had a better chance of being the father than Pete"

"Why, did he use protection?"

"Yes, and we didn't"

"I'm sorry Sam, is there anything I can do to make it up to you"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything"

"How about giving me a kiss for starters?"

"I can handle that" So Jack gave Sam a passionate kiss.

"Hmm, I like the way you kiss"

"What else"

"You could give me a background check" she passed him a soapy sponge, than turned around and bent over a bit with her arms against the wall. Jack washed her back for her, right down to her feet. Once he was done, he stood up and she was bent over more, with her legs apart.

"Sam, what are you up to?"

"Haven't you ever dreamt about having sex with me in the shower like this?"

"No, but there is a first time for everything"

Jack held on to her hips as he thrust in to her. She let out a moan when he entered her, then he moved slowly back and forth until they had both come close to the edge and as they slipped over the edge, they screamed out the others name as Jack filled her with his seed. They caught their breaths, than he pulled out of her as she stood up and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"That was hot Jack"

"Well, I did say there is a first time for every thing"

"Yes, we better finish in here then get dress. I wonder if Dad is awake yet"

"He is. He popped in to see if you were awake"

"Oh, no"

"Sam, when I saw him, he had a big grin on his face, I think he is happy for us"

"Alright, come on, we better get out of here"

"Ok"

Once they finished in the shower, they got dressed and went into the kitchen, where Jacob was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning Dad"

"Hey, it's about time you two got out of bed," Jacob said smiling and giving Jack a wink.

"Thanks a lot dad. We were having a shower"

"Ok, you want coffee guys"

"I'll have some juice thanks dad"

Sam went and got herself some orange juice then got Jack some coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning Sam?"

"Ok, Dad, just the usual morning sickness, but I'll be fine once I've had some juice"

"Sam does Jack know?"

"Yes, I told him about the pregnancy and that he is the father"

"Well Jack?" Jacob looked at Jack

"I am going to support Sam through this, whether she likes it or not."

"Jack!" Sam, said

Jack turned to look at Sam, than he held on to both of her hands as he looked into her eyes.

"No Sam, I mean it. I missed out when Sara was carrying Charlie, so I'm not going to miss out for this little one, even if I have to retire I'll still be there for you Sam, no matter what"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, when I woke up the other morning on the Prometheus with you lying next to me, I knew it felt right, and I have been thinking about it since. I also knew that you were going out with Pete. Sam, I don't want to rush you or anything, but I want to be there for both you and our baby. I want you to think about what I'm going to say next, ok?"

"Yes, ok"

"Sam, I would like you to move in with me"

"Jack"

"Sam, just think about it, ok?"

"Ok, but there is some thing you should know"

"What is that Sam?"

"Jack, we are having twins"

"Twins?" Jack said in shock

Sam nodded with a smile on her face, Jack let go of her hand and he wrapped them around her and hugged her.

"Sam, this is music to my ears, twins"

Then he pulled away from her so he could look at her.

"Sam, you have made me the happiest man alive. Thank you for giving me a second chance to be a father, and I love you"

"I love you to Jack" then they both kiss.

"Hungry any one" Jacob said after they kissed and they all laughed.

"Yes, dad, I'm bit hungry"

"Ok, because it is ready"

"Make sure that Sam eats double from now on. After all she is eating for three" Jack said.

He kissed Sam's nose and she screwed it up, which made both Jacob and Jack laugh. They sat down and ate breakfast and talked about what had been happening since the last time Jacob was on earth, just after the alpha site got blown up months earlier.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

After breakfast and once everything was cleaned up, Jack went home to get changed. He was going to meet Sam and Jacob at the SGC. On their way to the base, Sam stopped off at the supermarket to pick up some more chub chop lollypops and Irish tea. After finishing the shopping, they left to head to the SGC. By the time they arrived, Jack had just arrived, so the three of them went down in the elevator together.

They first went and got changed into their BDU's before they all met in the mess hall. Daniel and Teal'c were already having their breakfast. Jack got him self a cup of coffee and two glasses of orange juice for Sam and Jacob. Once they all were sitting down together, they started talking.

"Sam, how are you feeling this morning? You look happy." Daniel asked.

"Yes, I am Daniel. Jack knows about the twins."

Daniel looked at Jack, who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well it's seems that you do look happy about it Jack, even though neither of you can remember what happened."

"True, but Sam has given me a second chance of being a father, and I'm going to be there for her and the twins, no matter what"

"That's good to hear Jack. We had better get going, there is a long debriefing ahead of us today."

"Yep, I looking forward to hearing what Sam has been up to myself. Shall we?"

They got up and put their plates and cups in the dishes box before leaving for the briefing room. When they arrived, they were shocked to see the President and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff sitting there, waiting for them.

"Sir, what's going on?" Jack asked

"They would like to hear, for themselves, about what's been happening in the last two months."

"Ok" Everyone took their seats.

"Major Carter, we would like to know what's been happening and what you have been doing during the past two months." The President started.

"Yes sir" Sam got out her notes and quickly went over them.

"First you have to understand that I have no memory about what happened during the three days of the mission. Only Daniel and Teal'c can tell you what happened during the mission."

Sam started from when she woke up in the infirmary, to when she was released to go home and then to what had happened between her and Pete. She told then about how she stayed at Jack's house for the night because she didn't want to go back to her place and to Pete, Especially since she knew that he had been following her on her walk. She told them about Teal'c calling her. About how they met for lunch and Sam telling Teal'c about what had happened the day before.

She went on to the phone call from Dr Weir about what was happening to the stasis chamber. She went over her transporting to the Ancient Outpost site and getting the chamber working again. She told them about General Hammond waking her up to tell her about Pete's threat of black mail and then being transported back to the SGC. She stopped for a breather.

"Sam, would you like some water?" Jack asked as he was sitting next to her.

"Yes thank you."

Jack got up and got her a glass of water; she took a couple of mouths full, as Jack sat down again next to her. She had another quick look at her notes, before continuing.

She next told them about what she did to get the information to find out what Pete did with the disks and how many there were. She explained what she did and how she swapped the disks, to when her father arrived, which was a surprise. She even told them all about the conversation that she had with her father. Then Sam took another drink of water.

"Sam, you were willing to resign from the Air Force for me?"

"Yes Jack. I almost lost you one too many times over the past seven years, I am willing to do what ever it takes for us to be together."

"Major Carter was this before or after you found out that you were pregnant?"

"Before I found out sir"

"Ok, carry on"

She told them how she had had an idea about how Anubis had found out about the Alpha site. She told them what she did and how she did it. She went on to go over what Jacob said about what was happening with the Tok'ra and the mysterious deaths. She explained about the new design of the night vision goggles that she had wanted to try out and that she thought to try them out at the Tok'ra base. She explained how, with the use of the night vision goggles, they were able to find and she killed the Ash'rak. She advised them of the conversation that she had with the Tok'ra before returning to Earth. She also told them that the Tok'ra were now willing to sit down and talk things over.

The President and the Chairman of the JCS were shocked by this revelation.

"You are saying that they are willing to sit down and talk things over?"

"Yes, so long as all of SG1 is there, they are willing to listen and to talk" Sam said.

"That is good news then."

"Why don't we all take a break for lunch, and meet back here at 1300 hours" they all agreed, and then SG1 and Jacob left the room.

"Well George, you were right about Major Carter. Considering what she has told us so far, she has been through a lot just within these past few weeks. She must really love him to be willing to give up all of her career for him"

"Yes, SG1 has been through a lot over the past seven years. They have never asked for anything in all that time. I think it is time to give them something back for them after what they have done for this planet and for our allies."

"You're right George. Lets go and get some lunch"

They left to head to the mess hall. When they arrived there, they saw SG1 and Jacob sitting at their regular table, laughing and joking like old times.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

"Are they always like that?"

"Yes they are. Wait until it comes to the jell-o part. For seven years the Colonel and the Major have been arguing about what is the best jell-o."

"Ok" They got their meals and then joined SG1 and Jacob.

"Carry on, don't mind us" the President said.

"What do you guys say about a barbeque tomorrow night? I haven't had one in what, almost three months."

"That sounds great, Jack"

"As long as mine isn't marinated in beer, I'm in," Sam said, with one of her smiles that Jack loved so much.

Both the President and the Chairman of JCS were watching the interaction between Jack and Sam and the way they looked at each other.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll make sure"

"You marinate your steaks in beer?" the President asked.

"Yep, that's the way I like it. You are more than welcome to join us sir?"

"Ok, I'm willing to give it a try"

"Good, how about tomorrow night then?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Sam, why don't you have red jell-o?" Jack asked,

"No, you know I love the blue jell-o, it's the best"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

Then they heard Hammond chuckling and they all looked at him.

"Sir, are you ok?" Daniel asks

"Yes, I still can't believe it, after almost eight years, you two are still going on about the jell-o."

"Well, the red is the best sir"

"No the blue is the best sir"

"Come on you two, have you ever tried each other jell-o?"

"No" they both said at the same time.

"Then why don't you do it"?

Jack and Sam looked at each other and then they took a bit of jell-o from each other to taste. Everyone was watching Jack to Sam and back, as if it was a tennis match.

"Well?" Daniel ask

"Well what Daniel, the red is the best"

"No, the blue is the best" Hammond just shook his head at them.

"General Hammond there is a way to fix this problem" Teal'c said

"What's that Teal'c?"

"Why can't you join the jell-o's together?"

"That is a good idea. That would solve that problem, from tomorrow onward, both jell-o's will be joined together," He said, with a smile on his face.

After lunch, they all headed back to the briefing room to continue debriefing Sam. As soon as everyone was seated, they went over their notes and recapped what she had said during the morning session.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

She told then about her return to the Ancient Outpost where Jack was, to check on things there. She told them about her commuting back and forth between the Outpost and the SGC. She was working on getting more of the goggles ready for the Tok'ra and trying to figure out the mystery of the stasis chamber.

Then General Hammond told her to take a couple of days off and told her to go home. She told them about her fights with Pete, her collapsing and then waking up three days later to find out that she was pregnant.

She told them that her father had returned to Earth and, along with Cassandra Fraiser, made sure that she didn't work too hard. They made sure that she ate regularly and got plenty of rest.

She told them about waking up in the early hours of the morning with a gut feeling that something was wrong. She told them about her trip to her lab to check her e-mails, since she couldn't get back to sleep.

She went over how Jacob had joined her in her lab and listened in when she spoke to Daniel, about what McKay had done and what she did to fix the problem when she arrived back at the Outpost. She included what she had done to McKay, after she yelled at him for almost destroying the base.

"Sam, you punched McKay in the nose? Damn, I missed it!" Jack said, making Sam smile.

"Yea, I did. I was pissed off with what he had almost done."

"Major Carter, if it did go off, what would have happened?" the Chairman of the JCS asked,

"Well for one, a big earthquake, which would have broken the ice into big pieces, tidal waves and in a few years most of the planet would be under water or destroyed"

"How big would the blast have been?" Daniel asked

"The blast would have been about the same size as the one that destroyed the Alpha site months ago, but half again more powerful because the Outpost is a mile under the ice."

"Oh god!" Jack said in shock,

He was remembering what had happened to the Alpha site, when he went looking for Jacob and Sam that day. He had been shocked at how large the area was that had been destroyed or damaged, from the detonation of one of Sam's naquadah generators.

Then she told them about Thor beaming the stasis chamber, with Jack, to his ship in orbit. While Thor was helping Jack, she was helping Thor with his "bug" problem. She told them how she, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob helped the Asgard get rid of the Replicators. They were amazed at what she had achieved in that short amount of time.

"Just one question Major, how do you know that Colonel O'Neill is the father and that you are having twins?"

"I asked Thor to find out if Jack was the father. He verified that Jack is the father. He told me that there was a problem. That Pete, Jack and I have the same blood type, but there were two differences. One difference was the Ancient gene, which both Jack and I carry but Pete doesn't. The other difference is that Jack also has a marker on his DNA, placed there by the Asgard. This was done so that if anyone tried to clone him, it would fail. He found the same marker, plus the Ancient gene from the both of us, in the babies. That is how he knew that Jack was the father. His scan showed two embryo and he could even tell me what I am having. Sam told them this with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for letting us know Major Carter. While you are all here, I wanted to let you know that tomorrow afternoon, there is going to be an Air Medal presentation held in Washington, Prometheus will beam you all to the White House, where you all will be staying as my guests. Until then, I will see you all tomorrow"

"Thank you sir, oh nuts" Jack said

"What is it Jack?" Daniel asks

"The barbeque? Oh well, I will have to cancel it until next time"

"How about next weekend?" Sam said, and they all agree to it.

They stood up and General Hammond gave the President and the Chairman of the JCS a white stone, and then they were beamed back to Washington.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

"You can all leave for the rest of the day. You should all report here tomorrow at 1300 hours, in civilian clothes and bring your dress blues for tomorrow afternoon's presentation."

"Yes sir" Sam said.

"Sir, what do we wear?" Daniel asks

"A suit; I am sorry Teal'c but I'm afraid you can't come to the presentation. Most of the people who are going to be attending haven't got clearance. You and the rest of the SGC personnel will be able to watch it. It's going to be recorded on a closed circuit and shown only here, so you won't miss out."

"Thank you General Hammond, I understand."

Jack went home to check on things there and get his dress blues to the dry cleaners before they closed. He asked them if it could be done by 1200 tomorrow. They said that it would be ready by then.

Jacob and Sam went back to her place, so she could still fit into her blues. She could not get the skirt to zip, so she called the SGC to see if she could borrow a uniform, in the next size up. There was one available and they would have it ready and waiting for her the next day. After she finished the call she decided to put her feet up for a while and ended up falling asleep.

Jacob cooked their dinner for them. It had been a long time since he had done any cooking on earth. He made grilled chicken pieces with pasta and cheese, garlic and herb sauce and potato salad for dinner. When it was almost ready, he decided to call the rest of SG1 to come around for dinner. Somehow he had made enough to feed a small army. They all agreed to try Jacob's cooking. Jack was the first to arrive and he showed up with cake for dessert.

"Hi Jacob, thanks for asking me over. I brought cake for afterwards." Jack put the box in the fridge.

"Thanks Jack, you didn't have to do that, there is plenty for dinner"

"I know, mmm, some thing smells good."

"Yes, and it is the pasta and sauce that I'm making. It has been a long time since I have cooked and it was fun."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. Where's Sam?"

"Resting. Why don't you check on her if you want to? Daniel and Teal'c should be here in about ten minutes"

"Ok, I'll leave you to it"

Jack walked into Sam's bedroom and walked over to her bed and looked at her sleeping. Whenever he got a chance when they were off world, he liked to watch her sleep, just like he was doing right now.

Jack carefully took his shoes off and he climbed under the covers and carefully wrapped his arms around her, without waking her up. Sam rolled over and snuggled into Jack's side. She let out a moan, which made Jack smile and then he kissed her forehead, which made her smile.

She was able to lift up her head and he kissed her on the lips. She let out a moan and then she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke for air, they were looking into one another's eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, what are you doing here?"

"Dad invited me over for dinner. Daniel and Teal'c are coming as well. I brought cake" Jack said with a cheerful voice.

"Cake, I'm looking forward to it. Is dad cooking?"

"Yep, he said that he doesn't get to cook too much, so that is why I'm here. He prepared a lot."

"Ok, how long before Daniel and Teal'c arrive?"

"About five minutes"

"Ok, I like what you did to wake me up"

"Oh really, how would you like it if I did this?"

Jack rolled on top of Sam but didn't put his full weight on her because of the twins. He started kissing the top of her forehead then he kissed his way down her body, at the same time he lifted up her tee shirt as well as her bra. Then he kissed, licked and sucked her left breast. Then he gave the same attention to the other one.

Sam let out a moan and she was running her fingers though his hair as he kissed his way down to her belly button, at the same time he was moving her track pants down a bit so he could kiss her belly button. He looked up at her, because she had lifted up the blankets so she could see what he was doing. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, which made her laugh.

"Ah ha, I have found one of your ticklish spots, good." Jack said, with a grin on his face,

Then he moved down a bit lower to where there was a bump forming. He kissed all over the area where their children were growing within her. Then they heard a knock on the front door and from the voices in the hallway, they knew that it was Daniel.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"Sounds like the rest of the team have arrived," Sam said

"Yea, just as I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Then Jack kissed his way up to Sam's lips again. He carefully rolled off her with out breaking the kiss. There was a knock on the door.

"Jack, Sam dinner's ready"

"We will be out in a minute dad," Sam said.

"Ok, don't be too long in there."

"We won't" Jack said, as he fixed up Sam's clothes and gave her a kiss.

"I was thinking Sam, how about tomorrow we go shopping for baby stuff and some maternity clothes for you?"

"That sounds like a good idea Jack. I am starting to show and some of my clothes I can just about get into now."

"Ok, then it is settled then, shopping it is."

Then he gave her a quick kiss before getting out of her bed and he helped her up. Jack left the bedroom to go and see what the guys were doing, while Sam went to the bathroom, before joining them.

When she arrived, the guys were just setting down bowls of food on the table.

"Hi Sam, we brought juice with us, since Jacob invited us over for dinner at the last minute."

"Thanks a lot Daniel. Dad, you have done a great job, thanks for cooking tonight"

"That's ok Sam. It's been a long time since I last cooked a meal like this. Ok every body, help yourselves."

They all enjoyed their meal, talking and laughing. They were enjoying one another's company after they had their evening meal and the cake that Jack brought. They were all relaxing over coffee, when there was a knock at the door.

Sam got up and went to answer it. She pulled back the curtain a bit, after she had turned the porch light on, to see who it was. She was shocked to see Pete standing on her door step at that time of night. She turned to look at Jack who quickly went to her side and he took a look himself.

"Do you want me to get rid of him Sam?"

"No, I'll do it, just stay close to me Jack."

"Sure"

He gave her a quick kiss before she opened the door. Jack stood behind the door.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"Sam, can we please talk?"

"No, I've got company here."

"Sam, please, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. Please give me a second chance?"

"Sorry Pete, it is over between us, I told you that last time. I would, however, like my key back." Sam put her hand out for the key. Pete took it off his key ring and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you and good bye Pete"

Then Sam closed her door and locked it. Jack wrapped his arms around her for support. After a couple of minutes they parted and headed back to the dining room.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jacob asked

"Yes, Dad, I'll be ok"

Then Sam looked at the key, and she frowned. Jack noticed the look.

"Sam, what is it?"

"This isn't the key I gave Pete."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because there should have been 'SC' engraved on the top of it. This one doesn't have that."

"What, he made a copy of it? Are you sure it had the engraving?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, all of you have one. Check your keys."

They all got their keys out and checked them. She was right; they all saw the engraving on them.

"Sam, I suggest that you change the locks on the doors, just in case" Jacob said.

"I'll make a call first thing in the morning"

"Sam, we better get going. Teal'c is staying at my place tonight."

"Ok, thanks for coming Daniel, Teal'c." Sam gave them a hug each before they left.

"That's ok Sam. It's been a long time since we all got together."

"True, thanks anyway, drive carefully."

Sam waved them good bye from the front door. As she turned to go back into the house she noticed Pete's SUV parked across the road and he wasn't in it. As soon as she closed her door, she locked it up. She headed back into the kitchen and started putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

She noticed that Jacob and Jack were in the lounge talking, so she left them to it. She had started doing the pots, when she noticed movement outside her kitchen window. She left a pot to soak in the sink and she went into the lounge.

"Hey, did they get away ok" Jack asks

"Yea, they did, but Pete is still here" they quickly stood up.

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes Dad, his SUV is parked across the road and I saw movement outside the kitchen window. I don't think he realizes that I know he is there."

"Sam, call the police. Tell them that there is someone outside your kitchen window, but don't tell them that it is Pete" Jacob said.

Sam went to use her phone. She looked at the handset, then at Jack and her father.

"It's dead"

"What about your cell phone?"

"It's charging, I think it might be fully charged by now" Sam went and got her cell phone and used it to call the police.

"Hello, police please" Jack stood next to her, holding her hand.

"Yes, hello, my name is Major Samantha Carter. There is a prowler outside my house… I'm using my cell phone because my land line is dead."

Then, suddenly, the lights went out. Jacob checked the neighbors and they still had power. He saw a movement outside near where her meter box was.

"Great, now the power has gone out… yes I'm still here." Jacob walked over to her.

"Sam, he is out side. He must have flicked off the main power switch."

"Yes, I'm here. Now there is no power in my house but my neighbors have got power… Oh God, there is someone outside, I can see a shadow of someone and who ever it is has got a torch and something else…. No, I don't know what it is… yes I live alone. Please hurry, look I just got out of hospital yesterday, and I don't think I could take on who ever it is out there, yes ok, please hurry… 1025 Dixon Ave" then she closed the phone.

"They are sending someone around now"

"Ok Sam, Dad and I will head to my house. Call us when it's over"

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too sweet heart"

He gave her a kiss before they left. A few minutes later Sam heard a car pull up out side her place. She used the torch to make her way to the front door. She looked outside and saw the police car there. She noticed two uniformed officers walk up to her door, they were also using a touch. When they got to the front door, Sam opened the door.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

"Evening ma'am, are you Major Carter?"

"Yes, I am"

"Do you know if the person is still around?"

"Yes, I saw who ever it was around the back of my house"

"Ok, we will check out the area for you. Please stay in doors and lock it. We will knock on your door when we are finished,"

"Ok, thanks"

Then she closed the door and locked it. The two officers started checking around the side of the house, they saw the power box open and the switch flipped to off, so they flipped it back on.

"Probably kids" one of them said,

"I don't think so. Look at the size of these foot prints. Who ever it is must be still here. These are fresh, come on"

They carried on, going around the house slowly, without using their torch. They saw movement around the back of the house. They stood away from the house, held out their guns in one hand and then flicked on their torch's with the other.

"Police freeze"

They saw the person take off, and they chased him. By the time they got to the front of the house they saw him getting into his SUV and speed off.

"Damn it, did you get his plate number?"

"Part of it"

Then he got on his radio to report in and gave them the partial of the license plate number and what sort of SUV it was, plus what the guy looked like. Once they were done reporting in, they headed back to the front of the house. Sam opened it when she saw them coming towards her door.

"You were right ma'am there was someone outside your house. Is there some where you could stay for a few nights, until we get this guy?"

"Yes, did you see who it was?"

"Yes" they told Sam what the guy looked like and what he was wearing.

"I know the guy; he was around here earlier tonight."

"Who is he?"

"He is my ex boy friend. I broke up with him a couple of weeks ago. His name is Detective Pete Shanahan, from Denver"

"Ok, I think you should take out a restraining order on this guy. We could go down to the station now and get it done tonight."

"Ok, thanks. Can I come with you guys and I'll call my boyfriend when we get there. I could stay with him for a while"

"Ok"

Sam put some shoes on, than grabbed her jacket and keys. Once most of the lights were out and the door was locked, they left to go to the station. When Jack and Jacob arrived at Jack's house, Jacob called Daniel and Hammond, to let them know what had just happened. Jack made up the spare bedroom for him, knowing that the police would want her to stay with someone until they caught Pete.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Once every thing was taken care of at Jack's, all they could do was wait for Sam to call them. Sam arrived at the police station and she filled out the forms that were required for a restraining order. After that was done, they let her call Jack. All she could do was wait for him to show up. The two officers stayed with her until Jack showed up.

"So, you are a major? Which branch of the service?"

"The Air Force"

"Wow, don't you have some sort of training to defend yourself?"

"Yes I do, but there was no way I could fight him because I haven't been out of the hospital for very long. I have been ill for the past few weeks"

"Oh I see; and your new boyfriend?"

"Jack, he is also in the Air Force. He is a Colonel."

"What is his last name?"

"O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"Is he about six feet two, brown hair, possibly going grey by now, brown eyes, strange jokes and always joking about something? He likes to play with anything that is on the table?"

"Yes, that's him alright. This is what he looks like now"

Sam took a group photo out of her purse and passed it to him.

"Yep, that's him alright, he used to be with black ops years ago" then the officer passed the photo back to her.

"Yes, he used to do that. How do you know him?"

"My brother was under his command during the Iraqi war. I heard that he was a POW?"

"Yes, he was. It took him months to get over what had happened to him. He doesn't talk about it"

"There was one rule he always stuck with, but I can't remember what it was."

"I do, 'No one gets left behind'."

"Yea, that's the one. It was a shame that he was left behind"

"They thought that he was dead, but he was lucky"

"Yea, I thought that he was married?"

"Yes, he was but his wife left him about ten years ago, just after their son died."

"Oh god, that must have been hard on him."

"It was, but now he has friends that love and care about him"

"How long have you known him for?"

"Eight years"

"Why did it take you to so long to get together?"

"He was my CO and you know the regulations."

"Ah, I understand."

There was a knock on the door and one of the officer's went to open it. He opened it wider and Jack walked into the room. He saw Sam and walked straight into her arms. They hugged one another while the two officers watched. Jack pulled back from Sam and looked at her, with both hands cupping her cheeks.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yea, I am now"

Then he hugged her one more time before they turned to the two officers.

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm Officer Brad Thomas and this is my partner Jeff O'Brien".

"Hi, thanks for what you two have done tonight. Have you had any word on Shanahan?"

"No, we have nothing yet. Your girlfriend has taken out a restraining order against him after she told us about what he has been doing."

"Ok, thanks; that is a good idea. She is going to stay with me until you catch the guy."

"That is a good idea. You can take her home with you. She has given us all the details that were required"

"Thanks for all your help. Come on Sam, lets get you home and to bed so you can get some rest."

"That sounds wonderful. I am feeling really tired."

The two officers walked them outside. Jack had his arm around her waist and she was learning against him for support.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Jack's house. Jacob was waiting for them when they got there.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Tired dad, I'm going to get some sleep"

"That is a good idea. Why don't we all get some sleep now. Then tomorrow, I promise Sam, shopping. You can come too if you like, Jacob?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Jack. See you two in the morning, good night"

"Good night, Dad" then Jacob went to his room for the night.

"Come on; let's get to bed shall we."

They went to Jack's bedroom; he gave Sam one of his tee shirts to wear for the night and they climbed into bed and they were asleep within minutes.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

The next morning, the three of them went back to Sam's house, so she could get changed. While she was doing that, Jacob packed his bag and finished doing the dishes from the night before. Jack called a locksmith to come around to change the locks. He arrived at the house about 15 minutes after Jack called.

Jack noticed that Sam hadn't come out of the bedroom, so he went to check on her. He found her on the floor in her bathroom, throwing up. He got her a glass of water, than he sat on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing her back. When she finished, he passed the water to her. She took a mouth full to rinse out her mouth and spat it out. She did this three more times, before swallowing a mouth full.

"Hey, feeling better?" slowly rubbing her back.

"Yes, thanks, who was that at the door earlier?" she turned to look at him

"Locksmith, I called him and he came around straight away. He is changing the locks as we speak."

"Ok, thanks" then Jack got up and helped her up.

"As soon as the guy is finished, how about we get some breakfast, what ever you want Sam"

"Thanks Jack, I was thinking of McDonalds for breakfast this morning."

"Ok, I'll go and see how long he is going to be. Why don't you start packing some things; after all we are going to Washington this afternoon."

"Sure, thanks"

"Hey, everything is going to be ok"

Then he gave her a kiss before leaving her to clean up. **H**e was checking on the locksmith's progress when Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

"Morning Jack, how's Sam doing"

"Morning sickness; we are going to McDonalds for breakfast, you want to come and join us?"

"Sure, we haven't had a chance to grab anything to eat yet." Jacob joined them from the kitchen.

"Hi guy's, Jack is Sam ok?"

"Morning sickness"

"Oh, ok"

"She is packing now for the trip to Washington"

"Ok, why don't you guys come on in?" Jacob said, and Daniel and Teal'c followed Jacob into the kitchen.

"So how much longer before you are finished?" Jack asked the locksmith

"It's finished."

"Already, thanks a lot."

"Can you get Major Carter to sign for this please?"

He passed the forms to Jack, and then Jack went into Sam's bedroom as she was zipping up her suitcase.

"Sam, can you fill this out"

"Sure" Jack passed it and the board to Sam.

"Has he finished already?"

"Yep"

"Ok" then she walked out to see the guy.

"Hi, I'm Major Carter" the guy was shocked when he saw Sam.

"Ah, hi, I've changed your locks on the doors"

"Great, thanks"

Then Sam signed the forms. She passed them back to the guy. He checked it over, than passed two keys over to her.

"Thanks" She said smiling.

"Your welcome, have a good day ma'am"

Then he packed up everything and left to go to his next job. Jack and Sam went back into the house and closed the door and then walked into the kitchen.

"Well guys, I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Sam said, smiling at them

"Shall we?" Jack said.

They left Sam's house after Jacob and Sam put their bags into Jack's truck. They made a stop at Jack's place so he could put his gear into the truck. They went on from there to McDonald's for breakfast. When they arrived there, in the two trucks, Hammond was waiting for them.

"Sir, this is a surprise, what's going on"

"Jacob called me last night and told me about what happened at Sam's place."

"How did you know we would be here?"

"Jack called me this morning and asked me to meet you and take your bags, since you five are going shopping before heading to the base."

"Ok, thanks George"

Then got their bags out of the two trucks and put them into Hammond's car.

"Sir, have you had breakfast yet?" Jack asks

"Yes, thanks, you go on a head and enjoy your morning"

"Thank you, sir" Sam said,

Then Hammond left to head to the SGC, while everyone else went in to have some breakfast. They all had the 'Big Breakfast' which was scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, two muffins with jam and orange juice. They also got bacon and egg McMuffin's as well. When they finished their breakfast, they headed to the mall.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

When they arrived at the Mall, they went through a few stores, until they arrived at a new shop, which had only been open for a week. It had maternity clothes in it, as well as a few different baby items. Sam went in there with Jack and Jacob. Teal'c and Daniel checked out the video shop. Sam was looking at the different clothes until a woman walked over to them.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?"

"Hi, have you got any overalls in?"

"Yes, this way. Is it for you or a friend?"

"It's for me" they walked over to another part of the shop.

"Ok, here we are. This is where all the different overalls are kept and over there are the shirts, as well"

"Thank you."

"How far along are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Almost three months, with twins"

"Wow, congratulations. I'll let you look through the clothing. Let me know if you need any help with anything"

"Thank you" then the woman went to another customer. Sam was looking at the different overalls on the rack.

"Hey, found anything you like?"

"I don't know yet Jack"

"I think you would look great in this one and with this as well" Jack pulled a denim blue shirt and blue stretch jean type overalls off of the rack.

"You think so?"

"Hey why don't you try them on"?

"Ok"

Sam went into the fitting room, while Jack was looking at some of the other clothing there. He picked out four other overalls which were also denim and some shirts to match. He took them and walked over to the changing room.

"Sam are you ok in there?"

"Yes, I'm coming out now" Sam walked out in the outfit, and then she turned around in it.

"Well, what do you think Jack?"

"It's great Sam, how do you feel in it"

"It's comfortable, I'll give it that and I do like it" Sam said with a smile. Then Jacob walked over.

"Sam, that looks great on you"

"Ok, I'm sold. Do you have more for me?"

"Yep, try these on."

"Ok" Jack passed the clothes to Sam and she went back into the fitting room.

An hour later, Sam had tried on all of the clothes and showed all four of the men. Once she was back into her own clothes, Sam walked over to where the baby things were. In the meantime, Jack took the eight shirts and the eight overalls to the counter.

"Hello, is there anything else your wife would like?"

"Yea, I think there is, I'll be right back" Jack walked over to where the others were standing.

"Found something interesting Sam?"

"Yes, do you like these jump suits?"

Sam showed him a light blue and pink one-piece jump suit.

"Do you like it Sam?"

"Yes, I think they are cute"

"Is there anything else Sam?"

"Yes"

Sam showed him something that she wanted to get for the twins. He got Teal'c to take them to the counter and half an hour later, they walked up to the counter and Jack got his wallet out and passed his American Express card to the sales assistant who was behind the counter.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Sam, I said that I would do anything for you. This is going to be one of them. While I was MIA they were still paying me and that money has been sitting in my account for the past three months, so I want to do this for you… for us."

"Thank you Jack" Sam gave him a kiss.

Once everything was paid for, they left the shop with bags in their hands; they went back to their trucks to put their bags in them before carrying on shopping.

They even had lunch while they were in the mall before they left to head back to the base. Jack stopped off at the dry cleaners for his uniform. Then they headed to the base. When they got there, Sam's borrowed uniform was there for her. Once she put all her medals and insignia on she meet the others in the gate room with her bag.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Colonel Reynolds was in charge of the SGC for the afternoon while General Hammond went with them. A few seconds later they were beamed into the White House, straight into the Oval Office, where the President was waiting for them.

"Hi, I see that you all made it here. My people will take you to your rooms and if there is any thing you want just ask the staff and they will help you."

"Thank you sir" they all said.

Then they left the Oval Office, following the staff to their rooms. George stayed behind since he was not staying overnight. Daniel and Jacob got their own rooms, while Jack and Sam shared a room.

"Mr. President, has there been any word about what is going to happen with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Yes, I had a talk with the JCS and they are still catching up with the reading of the reports coming out of mountain. It has been amazing to them what they have been through these last months."

"Yes they have and they always come out on top in the end and beat the odds."

"Things are going to change at the SGC. I have already spoken to the other ambassadors; even they were amazed with what your people have been through and they agree with what's going to happen this afternoon."

"So, you are not going to tell me, are you sir?"

"Nope, so shall we go, they should be changed by now"

"Yes sir"

They left the office and headed to the where the limos were waiting. They were waiting for them when Daniel was the first to arrive in his suit.

"Hi, the others aren't here yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Ok" Then Jacob walked up.

"They haven't arrived yet"

"No, they better hurry up"

"Here they are now," Daniel said

"Sorry we hope you weren't waiting too long," Jack said with a smile on his face.

"No, not at all, shall we?"

They left in two limos; Daniel Jack and Sam were in one while Jacob, George and the President were in the other.

"What took you guys so long?" Daniel asks

"We had to get ready, you know and Sam had to go to the bathroom"

"Oh"

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the back of the hall where everyone was waiting for them. As soon as they walked in, they started talking to some of the other Air Force personnel who they knew. Luckily, most of them had clearance, so they knew about the Stargate program. The foreign ambassador's who already knew about the Stargate was also in attendance.

Daniel was talking to them and answering their questions, while Jack and Sam were talking to Major Paul Davis and a couple of others from the Pentagon. Hammond and Jacob were talking to the Joint Chief's of Staff and several other generals who were aware of the program.

Sam was starting to look a bit pale and Jack noticed it. He found them a table so they could all sit down. Jack went to get Sam a drink and then gave it to her and sat down next to her.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yes, just a bit tired"

"Here, suck on this; I know it helps, even if it's just for a little while."

Jack handed her a chocolate kiss from his pocket.

"Thanks Jack, just what I needed"

She unwrapped the candy and put it in her mouth and let it melt.

"Good" she nodded and smiles at him.

"Are you sure you are ok Major?" Paul asked.

"Yes, thanks. I haven't had much to eat in the past few days and the morning sickness doesn't help either."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes, Jack and I are going to be parents. I'm about eleven weeks pregnant."

"But won't you get Court Martialed?"

"No, because I was under an alien influence and Sam here, she was under my spell. You will have to read the full report." Jack answered.

"Ok"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

They all noticed that the President was standing on the stage near the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" Everyone went quiet.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice; I have some special awards to give out today. Would Major General George Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, please come up here?" They all went up on to the stage, wondering what was going on.

"General George S. Hammond has been in the Air Force for over thirty seven years and he has seen quite a bit of action in that time. For the last eight years he has been the Commanding Officer of the Cheyenne Mountain complex in Colorado Springs. In consideration of the work he has done in this position and his service record, I have the privilege of promoting Major General George S. Hammond to the rank of Lt General George S. Hammond. Congratulations George" he said with a grin on his face,

Jacob, Daniel, Jack, Sam and Hammond were all shocked, but they were very happy for him. The General of the Air Force Joint Chief of Staff presented him with his third star. After they saluted, they shook hands and everyone applauded the promotion. Then the President turned to Jack.

"Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, a fine officer, who always gets his team out alive, no matter what. His motto is that 'No one gets left behind' and he has stuck with that for years. During the past eight years he has risked his life to keep his team safe and, ultimately, his world safe. He is always the first to volunteer for any rescue mission. We owe him and his team a lot for what they have done.

That is why it is my privilege to present to Colonel Jonathan O'Neill the Congressional Medal of Honor and a promotion to the rank of Brigadier General. Congratulations, General O'Neill."

After the initial shock over what had just happened, they all applauded. The President presented him his Medal of Honor and his first star. He then saluted both the President and the Joint Chief's of Staff.

The President next turned his attention to Sam.

"Major Carter, what can I say about you? I have read your record. You are one of the most brilliant theoretical astrophysicists that this country has ever seen. You won all the science awards at the Air Force Academy; you served with distinction as a pilot during the first Gulf War; then two promotions within seven years. You are also an expert in other areas as well. As a soldier, you have risked your life many times to save your teammates, over the past eight years. It is an honor and great privilege to present you with the Congressional Medal of Honor and a promotion to the rank of Lt Colonel. Congratulation Lt Colonel Samantha Carter."

Every one applauded as the President gave her the Medal of Honor and then the Chairman of the Joint Chief's of Staff swore her in. While this was being done, the President had Jacob join them on the stage. Once she was sworn in, George and Jacob removed her major gold oak leaves off and replaced them with the Lt Colonel silver oak leaves. She saluted all of them, which they returned. Then Jacob gave her a hug,

"I'm so proud of you Sam" Jacob whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Dad", then Jack stood up at the microphone.

"For those of you who don't know who this gentleman is that is giving Sam a hug, he is her father, Major General Jacob Carter" then the President spoke once again.

"I have had today the privilege of giving these fine officer's promotions for the work they have done and I know that they won't let me down. Congratulations to the three of you and God bless you all."

The three of them gave him a salute, which he returned, and then he shook their hands before they all went to mingle with the other officers who wanted to congratulate them. Daniel gave Sam a hug, he was so happy for them.

Later that night they had dinner with the President in the White House private quarters, laughing and joking. After dinner General Hammond was beamed back to the SGC.

The others sat around talking for a while before Sam went to bed. Not long after that, Daniel also headed to bed. The President, Jacob and Jack were left in the lounge, talking for a while before Jack went to bed himself.

When he got to their room, Sam was sitting up with her magazine on her lap and her eyes were closed. Jack took the book from her lap and put it on the bedside table, than he stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt and crawled into bed next to Sam. He gave her a kiss, which made her smile.

"Hey, I though you were tired?"

"I am, I was waiting for you?"

"Ok, come on, let's get some sleep."

"Ok"

They snuggled down for the night and Sam turned out the light, then they kissed and Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Good night General O'Neill, I love you" Sam said, smiling

"Good night Colonel Carter, I love you too" they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Back in the lounge area, both the President and Jacob were still talking.

"Jacob, what do you think about Jack?"

"He is a good man, he cares about the ones who are under his command and would do anything to make sure that they returned back safely. After all, he always makes sure that no one gets left behind. I have been with him on some missions since my blending almost six years ago. He is a good leader, a bit crazy sometimes, with the things he says or even does, but he always gets the job done."

"I see, and what about him and your daughter?"

"What can I say? They have been working all this time together; they both knew the rules and it took them this long to show their true feelings for one another. They have always been there for one another, in time of need. George told me that whenever Sam ended up in the infirmary, Jack was always by her side. The only way Doctor Fraser could kick him out was with the threat of her needles. When Jack is in there, Sam was close by as well and he always drove the nursing staff crazy and he would keep telling the doctor that he was ok."

"I've read the reports that come from out of the mountain. It is amazing what they have all gone through in the past eight years together. Your daughter, she is amazing with some of the things she did, traveling back in time, blowing up a sun, saving your life twice and having a symboite in side of her. Building a particle laser beam cannon, surviving down in Antarctica, torture, and that's just for starters. She is one hell of a woman."

"Yes she is and she is a fighter. I have seen her take down a Jaffa who was bigger than her. After I blended with Selmac, things between us changed for the better. I had been given a second chance to live and I have mended fences with my son also."

"That is good to hear. What do you know about Robert Kinsey?"

"Only what I've heard about him. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can kick him. Jack thinks he is as bad as the Goa'uld and a pain in the ass."

"Yea that's what George said also"

"If I was you, I would watch myself. Who knows what he is up to?"

"Thanks for the warning. We better get to bed and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok, good night Henry" Jacob said, as they both stood up.

"Good night Jacob and Selmac" then they both went to their own bedrooms for the night.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

The next morning they were all having breakfast with the President, in the President's private dining room, when Senator Robert Kinsey showed up.

"Morning Mr. President."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was with him at the breakfast table.

"What's going on here?"

"We are having breakfast, Kinsey. Is there something wrong with that?" Jack said.

"Sir, what are these people doing here?"

"Having breakfast with me, I though that was obvious. Hey, isn't some one missing?" There was a sudden bright light and Hammond and Teal'c appeared.

"Sorry if we are late, I had a phone call from one of Sam's neighbors."

"Sir, what is the problem? Good morning Teal'c."

"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, congratulation's on your promotions." Kinsey was staring at Teal'c's head.

"Teal'c you have hair" Teal'c turned to look at him.

"Indeed Senator Kinsey" then he turned to the President.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. President" Teal'c said, as he held out his hand.

When Henry went to shake his hand, Teal'c grabbed his arm in a Jaffa handshake. Luckily Jack had shown him the Jaffa handshake the night before.

"Nice to meet you too, Teal'c. Please take a seat and join us."

Then both Hammond and Teal'c sat down to join the others.

"Sam, someone broke into your house."

"What?"

"Don't worry; I have a couple of SF's watching your place until you get home."

"Any idea who could have done it, George?" Jacob asked

"Yes, it was Pete Shanahan. He tried to use the key and when he realized the lock as changed, he kicked the door in. By the time the police arrived he was gone."

"Was there any damage done?" Daniel ask

Jack could see how upset Sam was, so he put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him for support. Senator Kinsey saw what Jack was doing.

"Yes, all of your photos and frames of SG1 and family was smashed and ripped apart."

"Oh god" Sam said, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Sam, we will look after you" Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel, guys, so what happens now sir?"

"He is being arrested as we speak."

"Good"

"Colonel O'Neill, what the hell are you doing with your arm around Major Carter like that? Mr. President, are you going to let this happen? They have come so close to breaking the rules; hell, they have broken the rules and they have gotten away with it"

"Will you shut the hell up? They are my guests here."

Sam stood up and walked over to where Kinsey was standing. She looked him in the eye.

"Mr. President, you do know the saying, see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil?"

"Yes, why do you ask"?

"This is why"

Sam made her hand into a fist and she punched Kinsey in the nose. He fell flat on his ass. Just then the Secret Service guards showed up with their guns, but Henry waved them away. Sam walked over to him looking down at Kinsey, who was now holding a bloody nose.

"For your information Mr. Vice Pain in the Ass President, I am Lt Colonel Carter and he is now Brigadier General O'Neill and General Hammond is now a Lt General. Another thing you should know, I am carrying Jack's children and we are not being Court Martial because of an alien love virus."

"Children?" Henry said, looking confused.

"Yes sir, Sam is carrying twins; Thor told her," Jack said smiling.

"Well, double congratulation's General." By that time Sam was back in her chair.

"Sir, which General, there are three here at the table" Sam said smiling as they all laughed.

"Sam, you have definitely been around Jack too much." Jacob said.

"Ya think?" causing them to laugh even more. Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss, which brought Kinsey to his feet.

"You will pay for this Major Carter"

"It's Colonel Carter" Jacob said.

"Who the hell are you!" Jacob stood up and walked over to where Kinsey was standing.

"This is where you are going to hear Selmac for the first time, sir" Hammond said quietly to Henry.

Jacob bowed his head and when he lifted it, his eyes glowed. Kinsey stepped back, in shock.

"If I hear that you have hurt Samantha Carter or anyone else from the SGC, I will come back here and personally torture you." Selmac said.

"Who…what the…."

"I know lot of torture techniques that I have learned over the years, and I would use them all if I am provoked."

"Who are you?"

"I am Selmac of the Tok'ra and I am over two thousand years old, so be warned. My host is Major General Jacob Carter."

"What"

"Yes, you heard Selmac correctly, Jacob Carter, I am Sam's father" Jacob said, with a grin on his face.

Kinsey was shock at what he had just heard. He turned and walked away quickly. Jacob went back and sat down to finish his breakfast.

"Wow, that was great, Jacob. I have never seen his face so pale and scared like that. I hope he will listen from now on." Henry said

"Yes, Selmac is laughing her ass off at the moment. She has been looking forward to scaring him ever since we found out about what he has been up to. Sam that was one mean punch you threw at him."

"Yea, and it felt so good Dad," Sam said.

"Since I have a couple of meetings this morning, how about we get together this afternoon for the meeting say about two?"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

They all agreed to meet again at 1400. After breakfast Hammond beamed back to the SGC, while the others went shopping for the morning and also gave Teal'c and Selmac a tour around Washington. They decided it would be fun to show them the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, considering their jobs. They also took in the show at the Albert Einstein Planetarium and afterwards they had lunch in the Mezza Café right there in the Museum.

Jack and Sam bought more baby clothes and maternity clothes for Sam. When they arrived back at the White House, they went to put their bags in their room and to freshen up. They then headed to the Oval Office for their meeting. Once they were all settled, General Hammond was beamed in. Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob were beamed back to the SGC from the White House.

"Ok, now there are going to be some changes at the SGC; now that you have all been promoted. George, I know that you are over due for retirement, but I would like to keep you around for a while longer. I have gotten you a good job as the new head of Home World Security. Here is the information about it; think about it and let me know by Friday" he passed the folder to Hammond.

"Thank you sir, I will look this over and get back to you"

"Good, now General O'Neill. I know that you have been the 2IC of the SGC for eight years. Now that you have been promoted, you will be taking over George's job as base commander, congratulation's."

"Wow, so I'm going to be the man? Cool, so who is going to be taking over my job then?"

"Col Carter will be assuming command, after maternity leave, as the new leader of SG1 and your 2IC of the base. This is as well as being the new CO of Science and Alien technology for the SGC, Area 51 and the Alpha site. Do you think that you can handle it Colonel?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Well sir, if I can handle a platoon of Jaffa and other aliens, I'm sure that I can handle a few scientists, as long as they know I'm the boss." They all laughed.

"I'm sure you will do fine Colonel. What I have read of your record and from reading your mission reports, this should be a piece if cake."

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best"

"I know you will"

"So, when do we all start our new jobs sir?" Jack asked.

"Considering every thing that has happened in the past few months, you all have been given two week's vacation, anywhere you want to go, all expenses paid for."

"Wow, thank you sir"

"Yea, can we get back to you about that?" Jack said

"Sure"

"Thank you, sir. I think we had better head back to the SGC and talk to both Daniel and Teal'c about the holiday sir."

"Ok, that's fair enough. Let me know as soon as you all have decided on where you want to go."

"Ok, is there anything else sir?"

"Yes, before you all go, there is something you should all watch. Colonel Carter, I think you know about this."

Then the President got up and turned the television and VCR on and pressed Play. They watched what was playing; they were all shocked and Sam held on to Jack's hand and gave it a light squeeze. He squeezed back in return and they continued to watch what was happening to the end.

"What do you all think about that?"

"Sir, what the hell was he playing at, what the hell was going on, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Jack, remember the debriefing a few days ago" Jack turned to look at Sam.

"Yes"

"Remember what I said about what I did with the disks."

"Yes and that Shanahan tried to blackmail General Hammond."

"Yes, well it worked and we have just seen what happened when he tried to go public."

"Sam, you are a genius; also beautiful, smart and I love you. Did I mention beautiful?" Sam chuckled and everyone else smiled.

"Yes, you did Jack and I love you too" Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Ok, we better head back to the SGC to see if the place it still in one piece." Jack said smiling

They stood up and left to get their over night bags and their shopping from the morning. Once they had all of their things, they were beamed back to the SGC; everyone was there waiting to congratulate them on their promotions.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Jacob, Jack and Sam went back to her house to check out the damage. When they got there they were shocked. At least they were warned about what had happened; there was glass all over the ground, picture frames smashed and the pictures all ripped to pieces. Sam started to cry when she saw the place in such a mess. Jack wrapped his arms around, her rubbing her back.

"Everything is going to be ok Sam, don't worry. Why don't you grab a few things from the bed room," Jack said.

"Ok. Will you two be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yea, we will."

Jack gave Sam a kiss before she turned to go into her room to start packing. While she was in the bedroom, there was a knock on the door and Jacob went to answer it.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yea, is Sam here?"

Jack heard the voice and he recognized it, so he had a quick look to see he was right.

"You are?"

"A friend"

"Name, please"

"Pete Shanahan"

"I'm sorry, she can't come to the door right now she is busy" Jack quickly went into Sam's bedroom.

"Who's at the door Jack?" Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her arms.

"It's Shanahan. Dad is talking to him."

"Oh god, how did he get out? What am I going to do?" Jack hugged her while stroking her back.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it right now." Jack got out his phone and called the police.

"Hello, this is General O'Neill. There is a Pete Shanahan here at Colonel Samantha Carter's house. Can you send some one around…. You don't under stand; Colonel Carter has taken out a restraining order on this guy; he has already broken in to her home while she was away… Yes, there should be a report on this. She called you guys a few days ago when he was stalking her… Samantha Carter… yes that's the address… Ok thanks" then he hung up

"They are sending someone around now. I'm going to let Dad know without letting Pete know that I'm back. Will you be ok for few minutes?"

"Yes, come back when you can."

"Sure sweet heart" then he gave her a kiss, before leaving.

He managed to make it close enough to the front door, which was partially open while Jacob was talking to him.

"Please, I just need to talk to her for a minute."

Jack was behind the door, where Pete couldn't see him. Jack started tapping Morse code on Jacob's arm. He was telling him that the cops were on their way. Jack saw him give the thumbs up, that he understood. Jack went back to Sam's bedroom to wait with her for the police to arrive.

"Look Pete, Sam is still feeling ill. She hasn't been out of the hospital for very long and she only got home a few minutes ago. Someone has broken into her house and destroyed some of her things, so can you please go and leave her alone"

"Is she ok, I'm just worried about her? I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh, I knew that she was seeing someone; are you Air Force?"

"No, I'm a cop" just then the cops showed up.

"Hello, are you General O'Neill?"

"No, but I will get him for you" Jacob turns around and call out to Jack.

"Jack, the police are here," he yelled out and then turned back to the others.

"May we come inside?"

"Sure, but just you two."

He pointed to the two officers as they walked in and Jacob shut the door in Pete's face. The policemen followed him into the lounge.

"Excuse the mess. Someone broke into the house and did this. We don't know if any pictures were taken for evidence."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

When Jack walked into Sam's bedroom, she was sitting on her bed crying. Jack went sat next to her and put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be when we get back to your place Jack"

"

Ok, have you finished packing?"

"Yes"

"Come here and lie down for a moment until the cops arrive."

They lay down together, in one another's arms. Sam was lying on her side with her head on his chest and he had his arm around her neck with his fingers running though her hair.

"Sam, when we get to my place, how about we go shopping for some groceries?"

"Yea, ok" then they heard Jacob call out for Jack.

"Well I better go and take care of things and you rest for a bit, ok"

"Ok"

Jack bent over and gave her a kiss and put his hand on Sam's stomach and smiled. He then got up and went into the lounge where the cops were. Sam closed her eyes for a while and relaxed.

"Hi, I'm General O'Neill"

"You called few minutes ago about Pete Shannon?"

"Yes, that's right. Colonel Carter has a restraining order out on him."

"Was that the guy outside, at the door just now?"

"Yes, that's him" Jacob said.

"Ok, we will talk to him. How is Colonel Carter doing?"

"She is resting at the moment. We just got back from Washington; we had some business that needed to been taken care of there."

"What sort of business, if you don't mind me asking?"

"If you must know, Colonel Carter and I were just promoted to our new ranks of Colonel and General yesterday."

"Oh ok, congratulations on you promotion General"

"Thanks"

"Ok, we will go and have a talk with Mr. Shanahan now."

"Ok, if you need to contact me, you have my number on record."

"Ok, oh and we didn't get your name sir."

"I am Major General Jacob Carter, Sam's father."

"So you have met Mr. Shanahan before?"

"Nope, first time was when he showed up just before you guys arrived. I travel for the Air Force a lot."

"Oh ok."

They started to head for the door when Sam came staggering out of her room looking around and then she ran into her father's arms.

"Dad, he's outside my bedroom window."

"Who Sam?"

"Pete, he tapped on the window. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see him looking in. He wanted to talk to me; when I saw him I just ran out of the room."

"We will check it out, Col Carter."

The two cops left to go around the back of the house. As soon as they were out of sight Sam went straight into Jack's arms.

"It's ok Sam, they will take care of him" Jack was stroking her back and then they heard Pete's voice raised, so they parted.

Jacob put his arm around Sam's shoulder and Jack gave Sam's hand a squeeze before letting it go. They went to the door; they could see the two cops putting Pete in the back of the police car. One stayed with him while his partner went to talk to Sam.

When he looked at her face, he could see how tired she looked and how thin and pale she was.

"Colonel Carter."

"Yes"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"You know about the restraining order that I have taken out on him?"

"Yes, your father and General O'Neill have told us about it. We are going back to the station and have it checked out."

"Good, after you verify that I have taken one out on him, I want to charge him for violating that order. He should have gotten the letter by now about it."

"Ok, we will also check that out. I hope you will be feeling better soon and congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome ma'am"

Then the cop turned around and headed back to the car. Once it was gone, they all went back inside the house.

"How about we head back to my place for a while?"

"Sure, but what about the mess Jack"

"Sam, when we get to my place, I'll make some calls and find out if it is ok to start to clean this place up."

"Ok, thanks Jack"

"Come on, let's go."

Sam went back to her bedroom and walked back out with two bags. Jacob and Jack took one each from her and they walked out of the house. Once it was locked up, they got in to Jack's truck and headed back to his house.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

When they arrived at Jack's house, they took Sam's bags and put them in Jack's bedroom. Sam went to have a lay down and Jack gave her a kiss before leaving her to get some rest.

Jacob went to make them a cup of tea while Jack made a couple of calls. Once finished on the phone he headed into the kitchen. Jacob had just finished pouring the tea and he passed one to Jack.

"I spoke to Hammond; he didn't know that Shanahan was out. I called a friend of mine to check it out and he found out that Pete had made bail and he does know about the restraining order. I told him what had happened; he is going to keep me informed on the matter. He said that we can clean up the mess. They have already taken the photos that was required and dusted for fingerprints as well."

"Ok, when would you like head back to Sam's place?"

"Tomorrow. I was thinking that while you are here, perhaps you and Sam could go shopping for the day and I'll get Daniel and Teal'c to help me clean the place for her. You two haven't had much of a chance to talk for quite a while, so this would be a perfect opportunity. You know, to catch up on things."

"That sounds like a good idea Jack"

"I am going shopping and grab some groceries for this place and then get some dinner on. Sam is sleeping at the moment, so will you be ok for a while?"

"Sure, is there any thing I can do, while you are away?"

"Just make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Ok"

Jack went to grab his jacket and keys and then he left to go to the grocery store.

Before that he stopped at the ATM to check on his bank balance. He was surprised that they were still paying him even though he had been frozen for over three months.

After he finished with the bank, he stopped to have a look at the different rings that was in a display window of the jewelry shop next door. He spotted an engagement and eternity set. The engagement ring had a round diamond shape with seven small round diamonds on each side of it. It was set in eighteen caret gold and the eternity ring had ten round small diamonds like the engagement ring, also set in the same style.

When Jack saw the set, he decided to go and buy it for Sam. He walked into the shop and he noticed the same set in one of the cases near the front counter. A woman approached him.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to have a look at this set please"

Jack pointed to the set that was identical to the one that was in the window.

"Ah, this one with the round stones in the center?"

"Yes, that's the one"

She got it out of the case and passed it to him. He had a closer look and then pictured Sam wearing them, which made him smile.

"Ok, I'll take them, and I'll have a look at some wedding rings as well."

"O course sir, this way please."

Jack passed the rings back to the woman, and then they walked over to where the wedding bands were. Jack picked plain eighteen-caret gold wedding bands for them both. After paying for the rings, he left to go and get some groceries. When he finished the grocery shopping he headed back to his place. When he arrived home, he noticed that Daniel and Teal'c's car was there. He walked inside with the four bags of groceries and saw them on the couch, talking to Jacob.

"Hi guys" Jack said, as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Jack, General Hammond told us what had happened. We though we would pop around to see if there was anything we can do to help."

"Ah, yes, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"Jacob already asked us, and yep, we will be there in the morning to help out."

"Thanks guys, would you two like to stay for dinner? Its spaghetti bolognaise for dinner and cheese cake for dessert."

"Thanks, do you need any help?" Daniel asked

"Na, I can handle it, is Sam still asleep?"

"Yea, she is"

"I'll put these things away, then I'll go and check on her before starting dinner."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jack walked into his kitchen and started to put things away. When done, he took his jacket off and hung it up. Then he took the bag out of his pocket and he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. He closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

He watched Sam sleep. Then he opened one of the boxes and pulled the ring out; it was the engagement ring. He looked at it and then he looked at Sam; he took her left hand and lifted it up and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a little bit loose but once she was back to her normal weight it should be a perfect fit. He then put her hand back under the blanket and he bent over and gave her a kiss. Then he stood up and put the other boxes in his dresser and left her to sleep a bit longer, while he went to get dinner on.

What Jack didn't know was that Sam was awake but had her eyes closed. She waited for a minute after he left the room before opening her eyes. She then looked at the ring that was on her finger and she smiled.

She lay there for a few minutes, and then she got up and went over to his dresser drawers and opened them. She found the other boxes and she opened the first one.

It was Jack's wedding ring; the second box held her wedding ring and in the third box was the eternity ring. She smiled when she saw it. She closed the box and put it back into his drawer, than she closed it and left the room. She could hear Daniel's voice in the lounge.

She walked into the kitchen to get a drink when and she saw Jack was cooking. He had his back to her, so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, did you sleep ok?"

She let go so he could turn around and looked at her and he then he wrapped his arms around her and he gave her a kiss.

"Yes, thanks. I managed to sleep for an hour and half."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, what have you got?"

"Have a look."

Sam opened the fridge door and she spotted the chocolate flavored milk. She took it out and poured a glass. And turned back to Jack.

"Thanks, I felt like some when I woke up."

She gave him a kiss and returned the bottle back to the fridge. She took a couple of mouth fulls of it.

"This is good."

"Sam, you are growing a mustache" He said smiling; Sam went to lick it away.

"Ah, let me."

Jack bent over and gave her a kiss at the same time he removed the chocolate milk mustache. He could taste the milk from her lips when they broke apart. He then turned to stir the sauce before it burned.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise and then chocolate cheese cake for dessert"

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to dinner then. I hope you bought three cheese cakes?"

"Of course."

"Jack is there something you wanted to ask me?" he turned to look at her and then he noticed that she was playing with the ring.

"Yes, there is" then he got down on one knee, holding her left hand.

"Sam, you know that I love you and I would do anything to protect you. Anyway, you know when I asked you to move in with me? How about moving in with me as Mrs. O'Neill, that is if you want to. Sam will you marry me?"

"Oh Jack, yes, I will marry you" Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Jack"

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Talk about timing" Sam said quietly, as she turned to Daniel.

"Hi Daniel, I'm fine thanks" she went to give him a hug.

"That's good to hear, I just came to get another beer."

"Ok, it's in the fridge. I'm going in to see Dad and Teal'c" then she walked in to the lounge.

"Hey Teal'c, how are you?"

"I am well Colonel Carter, how are you?"

"I'm ok thanks."

"That's good to hear. Would you like some juice or chocolate milk?" Teal'c raised his glass, Sam nodded.

"Dad, what are you watching?"

"The news"

"Ok, seeing what's been going on while you have been away?"

"Yea" Sam sat down in Jack's favorite chair; she was looking at her ring and Jacob turned to look at her when both he and Selmac noticed what she was looking at.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

'_Jacob what is that on Samantha's hand_?'

'Holly Hannah that is an engagement ring'

'_I think we better talk to Jack, don't you think so_?'

'Yes, I'll go and talk to him now'

Jacob got up and walked to the kitchen area where Daniel and Jack were talking.

"Daniel I can handle this, ok; I have done this hundreds of times before."

"Ok, I'm just trying to help"

"Daniel, can I have a word with Jack alone please?"

"Sure, I'll be in the lounge" then Daniel left them alone.

"Jacob, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well is there some thing you want to talk to me about? We saw Sam's hand" Jack stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Jacob.

"You know how I feel about Sam and you know that I love her and I will protect her with my life. So in the past few days, since I have been back to normal, I have been thinking about the both of us; about what we went through in the past eight years together and finding out about the twins. It got me thinking that it was about time I did something about it. Even if Sam wasn't pregnant, I would still ask her to marry me. Tonight, while I'll was in town, I bought Sam an engagement ring. I just asked her if she would become my wife and she said yes. I know that I should have asked you first for your blessing but now that you are here, I would like to have both yours and Selmac's blessing and Sam's hand in marriage."

"We know that you will protect her Jack; you have been for eight years and we have known that you do love her, so yes you have our blessing, son" Jacob said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad" Jack gave him a hug.

"Well Dad, it looks like I'll have to get your dress blues dry cleaned before the wedding" Sam said in the doorway as she walked in and gave him a hug.

"Ok, so you still have them then?"

"Yes Dad"

"Let me have a look at it" Sam showed him the ring and he smiled.

"You know Jack, this looks similar to the one I gave to Sam's mom when I asked her to marry me, but hers only had five diamonds on each side."

"I didn't know that" Sam said, as she wrapped her arm around Jack's waist.

"Yea, we were married for about three years, when it was stolen."

"I didn't know."

"Dinner is ready, shall we" then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Sam said,

She went to the door and looked though the peephole. When she saw who it was she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Cassie"

"Sam" they hugged one another.

"How are you?"

"Good, have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope"

"Good, because you are just in time for dinner and there is a surprise for you in the kitchen."

"Really, what is it?" Cassie said, as her eyes lit up.

"Go and have a look"

Cassie walked into the kitchen to find Jack was waiting for her. As soon as she walked through the door and saw Jack, she ran straight into his arms.

"Jack, you're alive" Cassie said in shock as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes Cassie, I'm alive," Jack said, smiling. They pulled apart so that Cassie could have a better look at him.

"Jack, I missed you."

"I missed you too Sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Yep, something smells good"

"Good, would you like to join us?"

"Sure"

A couple of minutes later they were all sitting down to enjoy dinner, laughing and joking like old times.

"Cassie, would you like some good news?" Sam asked

"Sure, what's the good news?"

"Well for starters, both Jack and I have been promoted."

"For real, wow, that is good news."

"There is more."

"More? What else"

"How would you like to be my matron on honor?"

"You're joking, who is it? Is it Pete?"

"Nope, me" Jack said, smiling

"Oh my god! That is really great news; yes of course, things are just getting better and better. Is there anything else?"

"Jack, Sam when did this happen?" Daniel asked

"About fifteen minutes ago" Jack said, smiling

"Congratulation Colonel Carter, O'Neill."

"Thanks Teal'c" Jack said

"Sam, is there any other news?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"What, how far along?"

"About eleven weeks with twins and yes, Jack is the father"

"How can he be when he was a Popsicle?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me about that" they all laughed.

"Well, it happened while we were in the cargo ship heading back here."

"The lost memories?"

"Yes"

"Cool, so when is the wedding?"

"We just got engaged Cassie" Jack said shaking his head.

"Jack, Sam congratulation"

She gave them both a hug. She looked at the ring and she smiled at them both.

"Jack, when would you like to get married?"

"I don't Sam, when would you like to?"

"How about this weekend? The President is going to be here for the barbeque, we can invite every one from the SGC or we can have a quiet one with close family and friends"

"A quiet one would be great. This weekend it is. I'll give Hammond a call and get the ball rolling. Sam how about you, Cassie and Jacob go shopping tomorrow for a dress and whatever else you think you would need."

"Ok, we will need to make a list of things to do" Cassie said.

"Yes, marriage license, Minster, dress blues, cake. Oh yea, cake; what sort do you have in mind Sam?"

"Chocolate."

"With white frosting."

"Yep, with white roses around it."

"Yummy; let's finish eating dinner before it gets cold."

They ate their dinner and talked as well about the wedding. After dinner, Jacob went to call Hammond to let him know what was happening. He was pleased for them both and would talk to them in the morning.

It was getting late, so they all stayed at Jack's for the night. Jack and Sam were in bed, Jack was spooning Sam, rubbing her lower stomach as they both fell asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

The next morning after Jack and Sam had finished a shower they could smell some bacon and eggs cooking.

"Mmm something smells good," Sam said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sam, I hope you are hungry because there is bacon, eggs, pancakes, juice and have of course, tea," Cassie said smiling.

"Thanks Cassie, where are the others?" then they heard noises coming from both the hallway and the lounge.

"I think that answers your question Sam."

Daniel went to get himself some coffee, while Sam poured a cup of tea for Teal'c, Jacob and herself, then Jack walked in.

"Morning campers" Jack said, with a grin on his face.

"Morning Jack, breakfast is ready"

Once Jack got himself a cup of coffee, they all sat down and enjoyed the breakfast, laughing and talking. After breakfast Jacob went to call Hammond. He found out that after he had talked to George the night before about the wedding, Hammond told the President about it. They decided that they would plan a surprise wedding at Jack's house. Jacob was all for it, even he had some ideas. After he hung up with George he headed back to the dining room where the others were.

"Sam, let me know when you are ready to go into town."

"I'm ready; I just need to grab my purse"

"Ok, Cassie?"

"Yep, I'm ready"

"Jacob, here you can use my truck since Sam's car is still at her place" Jack passed him his car keys.

"Thanks Jack, see you guys later"

"Ok, why don't we meet in the mall for lunch say 1300 hours?"

"Sure, that's fine by me, Sam?"

"Yea, that's ok with me"

"Ok, see you guys later"

Jack walked outside with them and he gave Sam a hug and a kiss before she hopped into the truck, then Jack went back inside and closed the door.

"Ok, are you two ready to go to Sam's place?"

"Yep, everyone at the SGC found out about what had happened."

"Well we know what the grape vine is like there"

"True, Major Thomas' wife works at a photo shop in town where they restore photos. He spoke to her yesterday and told her about what happened to the photos, she said you should take them in and they will fix them for Sam."

"That's good, have you got the address?"

"Yes"

"Good, let's go"

They all left Jack's place; fifteen minutes later they arrived at Sam's house. When they walked into the lounge they were still shocked by the mess.

"Ok, Daniel, Teal'c start picking up the bits of the photos and lay them out on the tables and let's see what's missing. I'm going to find a bucket for the broken glass and frames."

Jack went into the laundry room and he found a bucket, then he headed back to the lounge. He started to pick up the glass carefully and put it in the bucket. Teal'c was also doing the same while picking up the ripped pieces of pictures.

An hour later they had all the ripped photos on the table and they were able to pick up the rest of the broken glass. Once they got all of them, Jack found a bag to put them all into and they finished cleaning up. They were able to finish cleaning the place up in three hours. By the time they finished it was eleven thirty, so they headed into town to the photo shop. When they got there, Jack went inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Ah yes, a guy from work told a friend of mine that you restore photos?"

"Yes, you must be General O'Neill"

"Yes that's me; you must be Major Thomas' wife."

"Yes, are these the photos?"

"Ah yes, so do you think you can repair them?"

"Let's have a look shall we"

Jack tipped the bag out and they sorted through them for a few minutes.

"Well, can they be restored?"

"Yes, it can be done, would you like them to align, like this?" she showed him one that was done and was on display.

"Sure, go ahead, I see you do frames also."

"Yes, would you like to have them framed for Colonel Carter?"

"Yes thanks, I would."

Jack chose the frames for the pictures. Once everything was written down and the cost was determined, Jack filled out the insurance forms for Sam's, since all Air Force personnel had carried insurance with the same company for years.

"How long will it take?"

"Three days"

"Ok thanks"

"You're welcome, bye"

"Bye" then he left and got into Daniel's car.

"Well?"

"They will be ready in three days"

"So they can repair and reframe them?"

"Yep, now to the florist for flowers"

They headed to the florist in town and Jack went in to price out different bouquets of roses. While he was there he did order two dozen long stem red roses and arranged for them to be delivered to his house at a certain time. After they finished with the florist, they headed into town so that Daniel could get a tux for the wedding. After they finished sorting out the tux, it was time to head to the mall to meet Sam, Jacob and Cassie.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Jacob, Cassie and Sam went to the bridal shop, so that both Sam and Cassie could look at the dresses there. They were there for over an hour when Cassie found what she wanted to wear.

Cassie chose a one-piece matte lavender satin dress with spaghetti straps and a heart shape neckline, with an A-line skirt and white and lavender rose headpiece and lavender shoes.

Sam's wedding dress was an ivory satin ball gown with a Basque waistline with a heart shape neckline and spaghetti straps, with a detachable five-meter royal train that had roses attached to it. She also picked a pearl and blue rhinestone triple heart tiara with a triple veil with small white pearls scattered on it. When Sam tried it all on and showed both her father and Cassie, they were stunned.

"Dad, what do you think?"

"Sam, you look beautiful. Jack is going to be so happy when he see's you in this dress."

"Thanks Dad."

"Sam, will you be able to have everything for Saturday?"

"Let's see; I've already got us booked in at the beauty salon and I've already got the dress. Let me see; something old, which is Mom's pearl earrings, something new, which are the shoes, something borrowed, which is the bracelet and something blue, which are the garter and the blue rhinestone's in the head piece."

"Don't forget your eyes too, Sam" Cassie said smiling.

While Sam was getting changed, Jacob told Cassie about the plan's for the wedding on Saturday. She was all for it and wanted to help out with the plans. After Sam was dressed, she paid for both Cassie and her dresses and the accessories. They continued to shop for a little while longer and Sam bought some more baby clothes and some maternity clothes for herself. Before they knew it, it was after twelve o'clock.

They went back to Jack's truck and headed to the mall. They did a bit more shopping there before it was time to grab some lunch and waited at the Food Court for a table to free up. By the time a table became available, it was 1300 hours. They had just sat down, when Jack spotted them. Jacob saw him coming up behind Sam and Jack put his finger up to his lips, then he walked up and he quickly kissed her neck. She stood up and turned around to see Jack standing there with a grin on his face. Sam hit him on the arm and then he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss, which she returned.

"Jack, what are you trying to do to me?"

"Sorry Sam, I couldn't resist it, forgive me?" He gave her his puppy dog face.

"I'll think about it"

"Ok, we'll just go and grab some lunch and we will be right back"

"Ok, don't be to long"

Jack gives her a quick kiss before leaving with Daniel and Teal'c. A few minutes later they showed up with their lunch, sat down and started to eat.

"Sam found a wedding dress Jack and she looks beautiful in it" Cassie told him smiling.

"Really, that's good to hear. I'm looking forward to seeing her in it on Saturday"

"I've got a bride's maid dress for that day also Jack."

"That's good Cassie. What color is it so I can get the flowers sorted out for you?"

"White roses for the both of us; that would solve the problem" Sam said

"White roses it is."

They talked while having lunch and afterwards they went shopping together for a couple of hours before returning to Jack's house. Once everything was put away, they sat down and relaxed, until the phone rang.

"O'Neill"

"Jack, I need SG1 ASAP!"

"What is it sir?"

"An SG Team has gone MIA. When can you get here?"

"Fifteen minutes sir"

"Good, get here as soon as you can" then he hung up.

"Jack what is it?" Sam ask

"We have a rescue mission" and they all got up and headed out the door. Cassie and Teal'c went with Daniel, while Jacob and Sam went with Jack. Fifteen minutes later they were heading to the locker room. When they got there, there was a note on the door.

'_SG1 go straight to the gate room, don't bother to change, Hammond'_

They went to the gate room and when they got there they heard Walter over the speaker,

"SG1 to the mess hall and General Hammond will brief you there"

They turned and all headed to the mess hall. When they got there and opened the doors.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

"Surprise", everyone in mess yelled. Then Jack saw the banner and smiled, while shaking his head and then Sam saw it, too.

'_It's about time Jack & Sam'_

They walked into the room and the personnel parted like the Red Sea so they could walk toward the small makeshift stage. Hammond stood up on it and as they approached, he waved them up. When they got on the stage, everyone went quiet.

"Jack Sam, I have known that you two have had feelings for each other since you met in the briefing room eight years ago and I know that the sexual tension between you two since then has been hard for you both. I am pleased for you both, we all are. There is just one thing we have to say to you both" Then he turned and nodded to everyone there.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME" they all said and laughed.

"To Jack and Sam" Hammond said and they all said it and raised their glasses. By that time one of the airmen passed drinks to SG1 and Jacob.

"Sir what is this?" Jack ask

"Your surprise engagement party"

"Oh, well then, where the cake?" they all laughed.

Then a two and a half meter, round, chocolate cake, done in white frosting with the stargate symbols on it, was rolled out. There was also one in red jello and the other in blue. They all looked at them.

"Well, we all know that Sam loves her blue jello and Jack loves his red, so I got the kitchen staff to do this for you two after they found out about the engagement" Hammond said.

"Wow, thank you, all of you. This is great, thank you for the surprise. We have got a surprise for you all ourselves."

"What is it?" Dixon asked

"I'm pregnant, with Jack's children" everyone was shocked.

"How far along are you Colonel?"

"About twelve weeks along"

"Walter, I need to talk to you" Dixon said

"Thank you all for this surprise, this is great, and we hope that you can all make it to our wedding on Saturday." Jack said.

They all knew about the wedding and what they had planned for Jack and Sam. Everyone talked and mingled while nibbling on finger foods, drinks and other sweets besides the cakes.

Jacob and George talked in one corner to verify the latest on the wedding plans. Hammond was able to contact the Air Force chaplain and ask him if he could do the wedding for Jack and Sam which he was able to do. He also arranged to have Mark and his family flown in for the wedding and transported to the hotel, as well as to Jack's place for the wedding. Jacob thanked him for everything he had done for them.

"Jacob, do you know where they want to go for their honeymoon?"

"Probably up to Jack's cabin."

"Why not somewhere else, some where romantic?"

"How about sending them to Hawaii for two weeks for their honey moon?"

"That is a good Idea, any ideas where?"

"I had Cassie do some research on the internet. I thought the first 3 or 4 nights they could stay at The Kahala Resort in Honolulu. It's on Diamond Head; they have Beach Front suites and we can book a room with a King 4 poster bed with a patio that open's right onto the private beach.

For the rest of their Honeymoon, Cassie thought a very private, secluded resort on Kauai would be perfect to relax. The Princeville Resort was her choice. The Junior Suites all have Ocean views of Hanalei Bay and the famous Bali Hei. They have a spa tub in the bathroom and all the luxury they could want. Cassie gave me the website addresses so we could check it out."

"Hmm, let's check her choices out on the net."

They left the mess hall, to check out the sites. They went to Hammond's office and booted up his laptop. Once on line, they checked out the two hotels websites.

"Well, at least they are romantic and there is plenty for them to do while at both hotels."

"True, we might as well send them there. I'll call Henry now, and let him know about the honeymoon."

Hammond got on the phone and spoke to the President about it. He agreed with their choices and he said that he would take care of every thing on his end for them.

"He agreed to it and would take care of everything on his end."

"Good, shall we go and tell the others?"

"Sure, do you know what Sam is carrying?"

"Nope, but I do know that she did talk to Thor alone for a minute, perhaps she asked him then." They went back to the mess hall to join the others. Everyone was having a good time, including Jack and Sam.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Later that afternoon, Jack took Sam back to his house so she could get some rest; it had been a long day for them all. They were home for about ten minutes, when the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer it. When she opened the door, there was a delivery man holding a vase of roses.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Samantha Carter?"

"Yes"

"Can you sign this please?"

He passed a clipboard to Sam. She signed it and passed it back to him. Then he passed the roses to her and he left. Sam closed the door as Jack walked down the hallway.

"Who was at the door Sam?"

She turned around so Jack could see the roses. She was reading the note that was with them. She was smiling and looked up at Jack. He was right in front of her, with a big grin on his face.

"Jack, they are beautiful, thank you" She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy, tired."

"Come on, lets put these down and then you are going to have a lie down to get some rest."

"Are you making that an order?"

"I could, but I won't, come on."

They went into the kitchen so Sam could put more water into the vase. Then they went into Jack's bedroom to lay down, snuggling and with a kiss, they feel asleep in one another's arms.

A few days later and it was Friday night. Sam and Jack were at the base doing some work. Daniel and Teal'c stopped by Jack's office to see him.

"Hey, Jack, want to come and join us at O'Malley's for dinner?"

"Sure, I'll go and get Sam."

"She already left the base with Cassie; they are doing some woman thing."

"Ok, let me get changed first."

They left to head to the men's locker room. Once Jack was changed, they left for O'Malley's. Fifteen minutes later, when they arrived, Jack noticed that Daniel was smiling, so he was wondering what he was up to. When he walked through the door, he was shocked when he saw that most of the guys from the base, including Jacob and George, were there waiting for him.

"Surprise" they all said.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob laughed as he patted Jack shoulder.

"It is your bucks night Jack"

"Daniel, I'm going to kill you and Teal'c, you set me up."

"No, we didn't Jack. We are having dinner here but I didn't say who else was coming." Jack groaned and George came over, passing a beer to Jack.

"Were you on to this too sir?"

"I knew about it and was invited."

"Well let's eat, I'm hungry" they all laughed.

Several tables had been pushed together to make one long table. Jack looked around and noticed that it was all the guy's from the base that he knew except for one guy, who was with Jacob. He didn't know him but then remembered him from Sam's photos; it was her brother Mark. They all enjoyed themselves, laughing and joking.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Cassie was driving Sam to a restaurant in town where they were going for dinner. When they arrived, the waiter showed them to another room. Sam was puzzled by it; still she followed him into the room. She was shocked; it was the SGC female personnel and some of the wives waiting for her.

They congratulated her on both her promotion and engagement. They all sat down when their dinner arrived. They chatted among themselves while having their dinners. Cassie had ordered bottles of non-alcoholic wine for everyone, because after dinner, they were going to collect the men from O'Malley's.

After dinner, they all moved to another room where there were chairs set up in a circle, and a table full of gifts. When everyone was seated, Cassie stood up and spoke a few words.

"As most of you know, I have known Sam for eight year's; she was a good friend of my mother's. For the ones who don't know, my mother was Dr Janet Fraser. Sam is like a big sister, an aunt and mother all rolled into one. We have been very close since my mother passed away last year. I know that if she was her today, she would be happy for both she and Jack. She has known for years that they had strong feelings for each other and it took a long for them to get their act together and be together. I am happy for them both, they have been through a lot over the years, and they deserve this happiness. Now, it's time to have some fun with the bride to be" and they all laughed.

"Thanks Cassie and thank you all for this surprise hens night. Knowing Daniel and Teal'c, they would be organizing Jack bucks night. We know that the wedding is short notice but we thought we better do it before I start showing and taking on new responsibility. Well Cassie, what have you got planned for me tonight?"

They played a few games for starters and then opened the gifts. Cassie got Sam a short white silk chemise. It had thin straps with 'V' neckline. When Sam picked it up out of the box, her eyes widened.

"Cassie" Sam said blushing.

"Wow, that is gorgeous, where did you get that Cassie?" One of the women asked.

"From the net. When Sam told me she was getting married, I went looking for some thing special for both her and Jack for their wedding night."

"Wow, do you know the web address?"

"Yep, I'll give it to you later."

"Thanks"

After all the gifts were opened and everyone had oohed and ahhed; they sat around talking over coffee and an array of desserts that were brought in by the restaurant. It was after twelve when all the ladies left, some to pick up their husbands at O'Malley's. Sam was staying at Cassie's for the night. When they arrived there, they went right to bed, since they had a busy day tomorrow.

The women showed up at O'Malley's to take their husband/partners home to bed as they were all drunk. Since some of the men didn't drink, they drive the others back to their homes. Teal'c drove Daniel, Jacob and Jack back to Jack's place. It was after one in the morning when they got in and went to bed.

Later that morning Sam and Cassie went into town for breakfast before going to the Spa for a couple of hours. Then to the beauty parlour to have the full pampering.

Jack woke up with a headache; he rolled over to see two aspirins and a glass of water next to his bed. He took them both before getting up and taking a shower. Once done and dressed he went into the kitchen to find Teal'c cooking breakfast, Daniel and Jacob were already up.

"Morning"

"Morning Jack" Daniel said, nursing cup of coffee

"Morning O'Neill, breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Teal'c" they all sat down to breakfast.

Teal'c had made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. Once everyone was enjoying their breakfast, Teal'c gave both Jack and Daniel vitamin tablets.

"What's this for?" Jack asked, looking at them.

"They are vitamin tablets O'Neill. They well help you through the day so you won't be sick for your wedding."

"Ah, thanks"

After thanking him and finishing their breakfast and they cleaned up, Daniel and Jack went into town to go to the barber to have their hair cut and then they went around to Daniel's place to pick up the tux. They also had to stop at the SGC to pick up Jack's dress blues.

After Jack and Daniel left, Jacob called Hammond to give him the all clear. Twenty minutes later people began arriving and started getting everything set up for the wedding. Three hours later it was all set and everyone went on home to get ready themselves.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

After Sam and Cassie were finished being pampered, they went to the hair salon to get their hair and nails done. When they were finished, they went to Sam's house to pack her overnight bag for the wedding night, and then they collected their dresses from Cassie's house. They drove to the Cheyenne Mountain Resort, where Jack and Sam were spending their wedding night and Sam checked in.

The lady who was doing their make-up arrived just after they reached the room.

After their make-up was done, they finished dressing. The florist had arrived with their bouquets; they both were tear drop style but Sam's was larger. Just after the florist left, Jacob arrived, all decked out in his dress blues.

He smiled at her; he still couldn't believe that his little Sammie was now all grown up and getting married.

"Sam, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Dad."

They left the room and headed downstairs. On the way through the lobby, the staff and guests alike looked at Sam and smiled. When they got outside, a limo was waiting for them.

"It was Jack's doing. He wants to make sure you arrive in style."

"Wow, I can't believe it Dad."

"We better get going" they got into the limo and they were on their way back to Jack's house.

Just after Jack picked up his dress blues, the gate alarms went off.

"Oh great, now what?"

"I thought all teams were back?" Daniel said as they headed to the control room

"They are Daniel, they are".

"Who is it sergeant?"

"Receiving IDC; it's Master Bra'tac's IDC, sir"

"Open the iris" Jack headed down to the gate room as the iris slid open. They waited and then General Hammond showed up.

"Who is it?" then three people came through the gate and it shut down.

"Stand down" Jack said.

"Bra'tac, this is a surprise, Ishta, Ry'ac, welcome to earth" Jack said.

"I'm pleased you could make it."

"Hammond of Texas, it was an honour to receive your invitation."

"I am pleased that you could make it. Please come this way, we have clothes for you to wear."

"Sir, what's going on?" Jack asked

"They are here representatives of the Free Jaffa to attend your wedding Jack. I hope you don't mind?" Hammond said with a smile.

"Of course not, does Teal'c know?"

"No, I didn't tell him just in case they couldn't make it."

"Ah, then you get a chance to see how we Tau'ri have a wedding."

"Will there be a celebration?"

"Of course" Jack said, smiling. They were just about to leave the room when the gate started spinning again.

"Now what, sir; who else have you invited?"

"You will see." When the gate whooshed into life and the iris closed.

"Receiving IDC sir, it's the Tok'ra"

"What, I hope they don't need Dad now."

"Open the iris" Hammond said

The iris slide open and a few seconds' later three figures walked through and down the ramp. They heard Jack groan.

"Welcome to Earth, Garshaw, Per'sus, Anise."

"Thank you for inviting us, General Hammond. Where is Selmac?" Garshaw asked.

"Jacob is with Sam; I'll explain to on the way. You all know Bra'tac?"

"Yes, we do, it is an honour to meet you again."

"As am I. May I introduce Ishta, the leader of the Free Women Jaffa, and this is Ry'ac, Teal'c's son."

"It is an honour to meet you."

"Thank you"

"Sir, we haven't got much time and I have to go home and get ready."

"Ok son, see you soon"

"See you folks later. Come on Danny boy, we still got heaps to do" Jack said as they all left the gate room.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jack and Daniel took one of the elevators to the surface. Hammond explained to the guest's about Earth weddings and what happens during the wedding, so they all would understand. When they reached the changing rooms, General Hammond had had it set up as one for the women and a separate one for the men. He had an SF stationed outside each one, just in case they needed assistance.

When he finished explaining a few things to them he left them to get changed. Hammond went to get two SUVs sorted out for the transport of the guests to Jack's house and then he got ready himself and waited for his guest's on the surface.

When Jack and Daniel left the mountain, they headed to the photo shop, to pick up the photos for Sam and then they headed to Jack's house. When they arrived, Jack went to his room to shower and get ready for the wedding. Daniel went to have a look out back; he was shocked when he saw every thing was already taken care of. So he went to get changed himself. Teal'c was already changed and getting things sorted out. Jack came out of his bedroom, all ready.

"Teal'c, how are the preparations coming along?"

"Have a look O'Neill"

Jack opened the sliding door and walked outside. He could see everything was already set up, including four barbeques. There were the big lights from the SGC for later on, when it's started to get dark. The archway, the chairs, everything was just perfect, including the weather. Then there was a knock on the front door. Daniel answered it and then Jack heard footsteps.

"Jack" He turned around to see Air Force Officer in front of him.

"Jack this is the Air Force Chaplain, Captain Tom Roberts."

"General sir, it is an honour to meet you."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" they shook hands.

"No problem, have you got the papers for me?"

"Ah, yes, here they are" Jack got the papers from his inside jacket pocket and passed them to him.

"Thanks; General Hammond said that there were some special guest's coming today?"

"Yes there is the top brass and the President himself."

"Henry Hayes is coming to your wedding?"

"Yep, he sure is" Jack said smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe it. You or your bride must be somebody special."

"We are", then there was a knock on the door and Jack noticed some men in black suits walking around the back of the house.

"Sounds like the President is here" then one of the men walked up to Jack.

"General O'Neill?"

"That's me"

"Would there be someone available who knows the guests, to let us know if it is safe to let them through?"

"Sure, Daniel and Teal'c will do for starters, but I'll need Daniel back before the show begins, OK?"

"Yes sir; which one is Dr Jackson and Teal'c?" then Daniel walked outside with Mark and his family.

"Jack, Mark and his family are here."

"Ok, thanks. Daniel, grab Teal'c and go to the side of the house with this guy. You two know everyone from the SGC, any problems with anyone you don't know, let me know, ok"

"Ok Jack"

"Can you bring the Carter's out here?"

"Sure"

"Don't worry about them, Mark is Sam's brother."

"Ok"

Then the Secret Service man left and the other agents were walking around, checking things out.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to have a look around, do a bit of checking myself."

Jack went down the steps and had a look around him self. When he was near the archway, the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise, so he casually had a look around. He knew something wasn't right. He walked around the side of the house and climbed up the ladder and used his telescope. He found what he suspected. There was a snipper up in the trees at the back edge of his property. He then checked the rest of the perimeter and saw there was another one.

"Shit", then Jack climbed down and walked around the back of the house to where Mark and his family were. Then Jack walked around the side of the house and pulled Teal'c aside.

"Teal'c we have a problem. We need two tranquillizer guns; there are two snipers in the trees, one at ten o'clock the other twelve o'clock Use this to get to the SGC" handing him the transportation stone.

"Go into the spare room before you disappear."

Teal'c went into the house. Other guest's were starting to arrive. When Dixon arrived, Jack pulled him aside and told him about the two snipers and gave him an order, which he knew what to do. Then Jack spoke to the lead Secret Service agent and told him the situation and gave him instructions on what to do, so no one would ever know about what was going down.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jack carried on greeting the guests. Daniel noticed something was going on, but he was willing to wait and ask later about it. Within twenty minutes all of the guests had arrived. The two snipers had been taken care of, quietly. The President arrived and was talking to some of the base personnel. Teal'c was shocked when he saw Bra'tac, Ry'ac and Ishta arrive, along with the three Tok'ra.

Once everyone had arrived, it was time to begin.

Jack stood up front with Daniel and the Chaplain. The wife of one of Major's on an SG team was a professional photographer. After they saw her work, they hired her to do the photos for them. Sam had arrived with Jacob and Cassie.

They got out of the limo and walked around the side of the house. Once they were in place, Jacob gave the nod and the music started. Cassie went first, and then the music changed. Jacob and Sam started walking, when the guests stood up and turned to see Sam and Jacob walked down to the alter. They had to go around the corner of the house. Two of the Secret Service agents quickly took care of the train, just in case it caught on something.

Jack turned around and saw her walking towards him; they smiled at each other, until she reaches him. Then the music stopped and everyone sat down.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"I do" Jacob said,

Then he put her hand into his and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Mark. Fifteen minutes later they were pronounced husband and wife. Then Jack lifted the veil, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her and they wrapped their arms around each other. When they finally came up for air, the Chaplain announced,

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill."

Everyone applauded and then they all gathered around them, congratulating them. Cassie and Daniel quickly picked up Sam's train before someone stepped on it. George spoke to Jacob.

"Jacob, I invited someone Selmac knows"

"Who?"

"Behind you"

Jacob turned around to see Per'sus, Garshaw and Anise in Earth clothing. Both Jacob and Selmac were shocked; he walked over to them.

"Thank you for coming, this is a surprise."

"You are welcome Jacob Carter, we were told about this wedding ceremony and what it involves. It is remarkable how two people tell one anther their true feelings for each other, in something like this."

"Yes it is, there are different versions of wedding ceremonies around the world, perhaps Daniel can help you with that one."

"I would be interested in learning about the different Tau'ri weddings" Anise said

"That would be no problem."

"Colonel Carter looks beautiful in that dress" Garshaw said.

"Yes she is it's called a wedding dress."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jack and Sam spoke to a lot of people before they went over to one corner of the garden to have their pictures taken. When Sam saw who some of the guest's were, she was surprised.

"Oh my god, I don't believe what I'm seeing."

"What's that Sam?" Jack asked

"Both Tok'ra and Jaffa are here, this is a surprise"

"I know; they showed up at the SGC when I went to pick up my dress blues."

"Ah, Teal'c is happy."

"Yes he is, but there is one person missing. Ah, there she is."

"Who?"

"Anise."

Sam saw her talking to one of the Captains from the SGC. Once all the photos were taken, Cassie and Sam disappeared into the house so Cassie could remove the train. As they were packing it away, there was a bright light in the room.

"Thor, this is a surprise. Cassie, will you get Jack please"

"Sure" then she left the room, closing the door behind her. Sam sat on the bed.

"Thor what's going on?"

"I am here to see how your children are doing."

"Oh, ah, now?"

"Yes, just lie down" Jack came into the room and closed the door.

"Thor, buddy, this is a surprise"

"O'Neill, it is good to see you too. I am here to see how your children are doing."

"Ok"

Sam lay down on the bed and Thor put a device on her lower stomach and a hologram appeared. They both smiled.

"Your children are doing well."

Then he moved the small white stone, which was on a glass board and they could see writing appear.

"Thor, what is it?" Jack asked

"I'm not sure yet but it looks like the children might have the ancient knowledge already a part of them, I will know in three of your months time."

"What, but how can that be possible?"

"I do not know O'Neill, but I will find out"

"Thanks Thor. What will happen if they do have it?"

"Then the Asgard will help protect them when they are born" then Thor removed the stone and Jack helped Sam to sit up.

"Thor, just before you arrived, when Jack was frozen, I awoke having a gut feeling that there was something wrong. It was five minutes later when Daniel told me what wad happened at the Ancient Outpost. Do you think that there is a strong connection between the twins, Jack and me?"

"That is interesting Major Carter."

"It's Colonel Carter now, and Jack is a Brigadier General."

"Congratulations on your promotion and you're joining together, I have record your joining to share with the other Asgard and the Knox,"

"You mean wedding"

"Yes, as Colonel Carter was saying before, I will have to run some tests. I shall leave now and I'll return in three of your month's time to see how your children are doing."

"Thanks Thor"

"You are welcome" then he beamed back to his ship.

Jack pulled Sam up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Shall we return to the party guest's?"

"In a minute" they kissed one more time.

"Sam, have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"Yes, you have"

"You will always look beautiful to me."

"Even in five months time?"

"Yes, even then. You and our children are my life now Sam; you changed my life the moment you walked into the briefing room. Things haven't been the same since that day."

"I know the feeling too. Jack. The way you joked around and you put your foot in your mouth when you went on about how you hated scientists."

"Yeah I know, look what happened now, I am married to one; so I better watch what I say from now on, won't I?"

"Yes, you will. We better get back to the others."

"Ok" they kissed before leaving their bedroom.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

When they returned to the back garden, they noticed that the place was changed around.

They talked to some of the guest's there, while everyone was having drinks and finger food. Sam and Jack spoke with the President.

"Thank you for coming sir"

"Thank you for inviting me, Colonel Carter, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you, sir. We just spoke to Thor; he came to check on our children."

"Ok, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Thor told us that the babies might have the Ancient's knowledge; how this was possible we don't know yet."

"Wow, that is interesting news. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No sir, you're the first to know about it."

"When will you know definitely?"

"Thor is going to come back in three months time to do some more tests and we might know then."

"I hope that you will keep me up to date?"

"Yes sir, we will" then they turned as they heard,

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Daniel yelled out from the deck. Every one looked at him.

"Would the bride and groom please come up here?" Jack and Sam walked up onto the deck.

"Before you two go and get changed, we all would like for you to cut this."

Then the sliding door opened and their eight-tier wedding cake was brought out. Daniel passed a knife to them. They cut the cake while people were taking pictures and then they fed one another and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered them on.

Then Daniel said his speech on how he first met them.

"When I first meet Jack, about ten years ago, he was a hard ass, cold, suicidal man. Two years later, when I saw him again, there had been a change. Then, he introduced me to a young Captain Samantha Carter. She was talking away about something she was looking at and when I looked at Jack he just rolled his eyes and tried to get her attention. After we were finally introduced, I noticed he was looking at her"

"Was not" Jack said

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too" Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Jack, let Daniel finish."

"Ok, was not" Everyone laughed.

"Well I watched his face, at the way he was looking at her and I knew right there and then that he was falling in love with her. It wasn't until later on that I found out how they met and about the arm wresting challenge. I have seen them both grow and change over the years. They both have changed; Jack has mellowed out, still crazy as ever, giving General Hammond and the staff a hard time, joking around and of course flirting with Sam over the years. They were there for one another in good times and bad, like any old married couple."

"Hey, I'm not old" Jack protested, Daniel grinned and everyone chuckled.

"I'm happy for them and it's about time they got their act together. It's taken them long enough. So, if you all can raise your glasses" Everyone did that.

"To the bride and groom"

"Bride and groom"

"Well, I'm a man of few words. I know it has taken us this long to get together, but it was all worth it. Over the past eight years, Sam and I got to know one another, not just as Colonel, Captain and Major but just as Jack and Sam. It is the same with Daniel and Teal'c here. We all got to know one another over the years and we have become close; not just as coworkers and friends but as family. We are all a family, every one of us. I'm happy that Sam is my wife and I love her so much and I'll do anything for her and she knows that. She is the best thing that has come in my life in years and I love her" Jack then turned and pulled Sam into his arms and they kissed and everyone clapped.

"So, a toast to my beautiful wife and the mother of my children; to Sam."

"To Sam" everyone said

"When I first met Jack, he asked where was ' he' transferring from. Then I walked in and said 'She is transferring from the Pentagon'. When he looked up as I entered the briefing room, the look on his face was priceless. His two friends tried to give me a hard time and it backfired. Jack told me that he liked women but he had a problem with scientists.

He changed his mind about that over the next few years. He has learned to trust them with their work and what they do. After all, I have saved his butt more times than I can count" everyone chuckled.

"He didn't like that I was assigned to his team at first. He got used to it over time. Our first mission together, I told him 'you will like me when you get to know me' and his answer was, 'oh, I adore you already" everyone laughed.

"That is how everything started for us. A strong attraction that over time as we found out things about each other, family, mutual friends, habits, etc. During that time we moved from colleagues to friends and to love. It grew stronger everyday and I love him even more today, than when we first met eight years ago. I love you Jack."

"I love you to Sam" they kissed.

"To Jack"

"To Jack" everyone said

"Since the barbeques are all fired up and the food is cooking away, Sam and I are going to get changed. See you folks when we return; eat, drink and have lots of fun" Everyone clapped.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

"Hold it there you two before disappearing, your first dance" Jacob said smiling

"Shall we?"

"Sure"

They held hands as everyone made room for them so they could use an area for dancing. They stopped and faced one another; Sam put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and they were looking into one another's eyes when the song started.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the  
first time you touched me, I felt love. And  
after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
**_

_**Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might take the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
**_

_**BRIDGE:  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
**_

_**CHORUS:  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
**_

_**(BRIDGE)  
(CHORUS)  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby **_

They were looking into one another eyes while slowly dancing around the dance floor; they even kissed. Everyone smiled at them, taking photos. When the song finished, they stopped dancing and they kissed. When they pulled apart, they put their foreheads together for a moment before pulling apart.

"Can I have a chair please?" Jack called out

"Jack, what are you up to now?"

"The garter Sam" He said quietly to her

"Oh" she smiled. When a chair showed up, Sam sat down and Dr. Brightman rushed over to her.

"I'm ok Doctor, Jack is going to remove the garter before we go and get changed."

"Oh"

She moved back to where she was before and Jack got down on his knee and lifted Sam's foot up. His hands were on her ankle and he started to move his hands up her leg. All the guys were cheering him on. When he got to just above her knee, he frowned.

"Sam where is the garter?" Sam smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"You will have to go under to find it" He removed his hands from where they were and put her leg down. Everyone looked at him.

"Parents, make sure your little ones aren't looking I'm going in; it is not where it is supposed to be."

He looked around and once all the kids had their backs turned to them Jack went under her dress. Sam laughed and all the guys cheered him on. When he was under her dress, he found the garter caught partly on her stocking and he noticed that she was wearing a garter belt to hold her stockings up.

He smiled to himself when he had it but then he noticed that Sam had moved her legs a bit wider. He saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear and he could smell her, which made him go hard. Sam heard him groan and it made her giggle.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

"Have you found it yet?" One of the guys yelled out

"Yeah, I'm getting it now."

When he did get it, he moved from under her dress but his hands were still under there. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, then he quickly removed both hands and raised them above his head; one was holding the garter and everyone cheered him on. When he stood up, he pulled Sam up as well and they kissed and he whispered in her ear.

"Damn you Sam, I'm so hard right now"

"Soon flyboy but right now these guys are waiting" they kissed.

"Ok, all you single guys, stand in front of me?"

When they were all standing in front of him, Jack stood on the chair with his back to them and then he flicked the garter over his shoulder. Everyone cheered when they saw the one who caught it. When Jack turned around, he was shocked to find that George was the winner.

Everyone laughed and cheered him on when he lifted his hand up for every one to see and laughed.

"George, you dog" Jack said as he got down.

"My turn, the flowers please"

Cassie got Sam her bouquet and Jack helped support Sam as she got up on the chair with all the single women behind her. She threw the roses over her shoulder and then turned around to see that it was Ishta who had caught it. Everyone one clapped for her. Jack helped Sam down and they went into the house to get changed. They went into Jack's bedroom.

"Jack, can you undo the zip for me please?"

"Sure"

Jack unhooked and pulled the zipper down and she stepped out of the dress. He saw that she was only wearing a garter belt and a strapless bra.

"Sam would you like me to undo this thing as well?" indicating the bra.

"Yes thanks" he did that as well. Once done, Sam turned around and faced him.

She was standing there, with her dress pooled around her feet. Jack was looking at her and then he stepped forward and gave her a kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, stepped out of her dress and they moved over to the bed.

When they hit the end of the bed, Jack lay her down on the bed and then he stood up so he could have a better look at her. He could see the swell forming where the twins were growing. He stripped his clothes off, and Sam went to move over.

"Don't move" so she stayed where she was. He stepped forward.

"Lift your legs up" so she did that.

He grabbed her ankle and put them over his shoulders as he moved forward and at the same time he opened her wider.

"When you opened you legs and I could not only smell you but seeing what you weren't wearing, it made me go hard; I'm still hard right now."

"We better do something about it then."

She felt him enter her and she let out a moan as she closed her eyes.

"Open you eyes Sam, I want to look into your eyes as you come."

She opened her eyes to look into his chocolate brown ones. Then he started moving within her. Moments later, he filled her with his seed as they both screamed out each other's names, as their orgasms hit them both at the same time. He let go of her legs, then collapsed on her and rolled onto his back.

"Sam that was amazing, seeing you come like that, that was so dam hot" they were looking at each other.

"So were you, I hope no one heard us"

"I don't think so, with all the music playing. We better get dressed and go and enjoy ourselves "

"We better alright."

They got up and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Jack cleaned up Sam and she cleaned him up. Then they got dressed. Jack wore black pants and a green shirt. Sam had a navy skirt and a silk, short sleeve top that matched the colour of the skirt and a pair of flat shoes also the same colour.

Once they were dressed, they walked out and headed to the backyard, where everyone was. Daniel took his tie off and undid a couple of buttons and Cassie and Jacob also got changed as well. They were all talking, laughing, eating and drinking.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Sam had gone inside to get some more chips and dip when she heard the doorbell ring, so she went to answer it. She was shocked when she answered the door and standing in front of her was Pete with a news crew. They had their cameras trained on Sam.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you here and who are they?"

"Hello Sam. Who are they? They are here about what you did to the disks. Very clever, swapping them out like that."

"Excuse me? What are you going on about?"

"Major Carter, is it true that you travel to other planets?"

"I'm not Major Carter."

"Sam, stop playing games."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill" Sam said smiling.

Pete and the news crew were shocked at what Sam had just told them.

"But, I do go by Colonel Carter at work so that there would be no confusion between my husband and me."

"But isn't Colonel O'Neill M.I.A.?" Sam laughed.

"No, Jack isn't MIA and he is not a Colonel anymore. He is Brigadier General O'Neill and he is out back with some of our guests, so if you will excuse me, I have guests to attend to."

Then she closed the door and went out back. She saw one of Secret Service agents and she asked him to tell the others to keep a look out for Pete and the news crew. Then she spoke to one of SF's as well and then she went back inside to get the packets of chips and bowls of dip, when Mark came into the kitchen.

"Sam. is everything ok?"

"Hi Mark; well yes and no."

"Sam what is it?"

"Mark you know my work is classified"

"Yes"

"Pete found out about some of it and he tried to blackmail General Hammond, the Joint Chiefs, as well as the President. He did this because I would not speak to him, especially about my recent work. Now that his blackmail scheme has failed, he showed up a few minutes ago with a camera crew and started to ask me questions about my work."

"The stake out that you and your team were on? Where he got injured?"

"Yeah, that's the one. That is how he found out about what we do."

"I'm sorry Sam" as he hugged her.

"It's ok Mark"

"Sam, are you happy?"

"Yes Mark I am happy. Jack is a wonderful man who I love and he is going to be a wonderful, crazy father and husband and I love him for who he is, scars and every thing"

"Including the age difference?" Mark asked.

"Everything, even through he is x-black ops, he does have his soft spots. When he shows them, you will know."

"So you have talked about having a family?"

"Yes and Mark you are going to be an uncle."

"So you two are going to start trying on your honey moon?" Sam laughed.

"How about in five and a half months time?"

"Sam, are you and Jack going to wait and start then?"

"No, we are going to be parent's in that time, Mark, I'm about thirteen weeks along with twins" Mark opened his mouth in shock.

"What? What does dad have to say about it? Does he know?"

"Yes Mark, he does know and I'm carrying two very special, gifted children who are growing within me. They were created out of both Jack's and my love; even through we can't remember what happened at the time. At first he thought that they were Pete's kids but after we had a talk and I explained what had happened, he was happy that he was given a second chance of being a father. He was even happier when I told him that I was expecting twins."

"Sam, if he hurts you" Sam just laughed.

"Mark don't worry General Hammond, the President, Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c and everyone from where we work has threatened him, so everything is covered. Anyway, the only way he will hurt me is by picking me up and throwing me in his pond up north or hit me with a pillow" Mark smiled.

"Well, so long as he does make you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mark" they hugged and then Jack walked in.

"Hey, where are the chips and dip Sam, there are hungry mouths to feed" Mark and Sam pulled apart.

"Hold your horses Jack, it's coming. Mark, can you take this lot out, I want to speak to Jack for a minute?"

"Sure Sam"

Mark left them alone after taking eight bowls of dip and six bags of chips outside.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy three

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Pete was here just a few minutes ago, with a news crew in tow. He tried to make me reveal the truth but it didn't work."

Then they heard yelling from out front, so Jack and Sam went to see what was going on. There was the news crew outside, with Pete right beside them. Some of the SF's and Secret Service agents were trying to hold them back.

"I'll go and get back up" Jack said

Then he quickly went out the back of the house to get some guys together. The media were trying to get past the guards. Sam walked out the door and they started asking Sam questions. She put her hand up and they went quiet. She was trying to buy some time until Jack and the others arrived.

"Now listen to me, I'm only going to say this once. Please leave this property; if not these gentlemen have permission to have you all arrested for trespassing on private property and disturbing the peace, so please leave."

Then Jack, Jacob, George and some of the personnel from the SGC came out of the house. The media started up again; then Hammond whispered in Sam's ear.

"Answer their questions Sam, but remember to be careful what you say" Sam just nodded, and then she lifted her left hand up. They all went quiet.

"We will answer your questions, but only one at a time."

"Is it true that Colonel O'Neill is M.I.A.?"

"No, it is not true and second of all it's not Colonel, it is Brigadier General O'Neill, with two 'L''s and he is right here." Jack stepped forward with a smile on his face and put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Hi guys, you wanted to ask me something" they were shocked into temporary silence.

"General O'Neill, we were told that you were M.I.A."

"Do I look missing to you? "

"Can you tell us where you have been for the past three months?"

"General O'Neill has been on a classified mission for two and half months" Sam answered.

"Was it to do with the Stargate program?"

"You mean Wormhole Extreme? I've been on their set a couple of times as the Air Force adviser" Jack said smiling.

"No, the Stargate. The Air Force has been running it for years."

"Sam, how long has it been on for?"

"About three years."

"So, it is true then about the program?"

"Oh yeah, you can watch it on Friday nights at 2030 hours. That is what you are talking about, right?"

"Colonel Carter, isn't it true that you are Detective Shanahan's girlfriend?"

"We used to go together, until I broke it off with him months ago. Oh, that reminds me. Detective, my insurance company is sending you a big bill for the damage you did to my house and the photos you destroyed. Also, according to my restraining order, you shouldn't be here. You do remember the conditions of that restraining order, don't you?" Sam said.

"What? Detective Shanahan, is all of this true? That Colonel Carter took a restraining order out on you?" they had now turned their attention to Pete.

"No, it's not true!" Sam turned to Jack.

"Jack is your friend still working for the Colorado Springs PD?"

"Yes."

"Could he get the copies of the restraining order that I've got out on the Detective and also the report on his arrest for stalking me. Also for breaking and entering my home and for the damage he did?"

"Sure"

"He was stalking you, Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, he was. Detective Shanahan, I don't know what you are playing at but I want you to please leave me, my family and our friends alone. As for the members of the media, you are wasting your time here. You are also interrupting a wedding, so would you please leave us alone?"

Sam and Jack turned around and started to head back up the steps to the front door.

"Colonel Carter, please, just two more questions. Who's wedding and why is the Secret Service here?"

They stopped and Sam turned to look at Hammond for approval; he saw her looking at him and gave the nod. She turned around and walked back to where she had been standing before.

"To answer the first question, the wedding is Jack's and mine, we were married three and half hours ago. As for the Secret Service agents here, they are here to protect…"

"Me" the President said, interrupting Sam.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Then he walked forward, standing next to Sam. The camera lights were flashing. He put his hand up, just like Sam had done before. They all went quiet.

"You want to know why the first lady and I are here? We were invited here, so if you all will excuse us, our dinner is ready."

Then he and Sam turned around and they walked up the steps towards Jack, Jacob and Hammond, with a couple of Secret Service agents behind them. Once they were in the house and the door was closed they turned to look out side, when Sam gasped, putting her hand on her lower stomach.

"Sam what's wrong" Jack asked

Sam grabbed his hand and put it where her hand was. He felt the babies move and smiled.

"I felt them move" Jack said smiling

"Jack, something is wrong" Jack moved his hand away and scooped her up.

"Someone get the doctor."

He carried her into their bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She pulled down her skirt and lifted her top. Jacob, the President and Hammond were in the bedroom with them and they were all shocked when they saw Sam's stomach glow.

"Ah Sam, we should contact Thor on this one" then he got his phone out and contacted the SGC.

"This is General O'Neill; patch me through to the control room… Lieutenant, this is General O'Neill. I want you to send an emergency message to the Asgard, tell them we need Thor here ASAP…. Good, thanks."

Then he hung up and sat on the bed next to Sam, holding on to her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine Sam, ok"

"I know."

Then the Dr. Brightman came into the room, with her bag. She stopped and gasped when she saw Sam's glowing stomach.

"How are you feeling Colonel?"

"Ok now."

The doctor stepped forward with her stethoscope and put it over where the twins were. When she put it on Sam's stomach, it sent an electric charge through her hand and she yelped, shaking her hand.

"I just got a shock from you Colonel."

"Here, let me try" Jack said,

So she passed her scope to Jack and he tried it. As he put it near where the twins were, it didn't shock him and he smiled.

"I can hear their little heart beats." he said smiling. He then took the scope away and bent down to where the twins were.

"Now children, the doctor wants to hear your little heart beats, so behave yourselves. There are others who want to listen to you both too, so be good" then he sat up.

"Ok, try again doc" so she did and they didn't shock her.

"Their heart beats are good and strong, they both sound fine."

"Dad, want to listen?" Sam asked

"Sure" so he did, then Hammond and the President and they were all pleased. Then there was a flash of light and Thor appeared.

"O'Neill, I received your message. What is the problem?"

"Sam's stomach is glowing" Thor looked over to the bed.

"I have heard about this before, from the Ancients. Your babies will be fine O'Neill; they are just letting the mother know that they are there. The glowing will go away in a few minutes."

"Thanks Thor. Oh, when the Doc here went to check on them, they gave her an electric shock. Any ideas about that?"

"They were protecting themselves and their mother. Until she or their father says other wise."

"Ah, thanks for that Thor. Anything else we should know about?"

"Not that I am aware of. I'm still going over the information from the knowledge that was down loaded from you."

"Ok, thanks for coming."

"You are welcome; if anything else happens, press this stone, and I'll come as soon as I can."

"Thanks Thor" Thor passed Jack two stones and he passed one to Sam.

"Jack" He turned to look at Sam and saw that the glowing was almost gone.

"I shall return to my ship O'Neill, good day" then he was gone.

"Sam, let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm hungry"

"I'll bet you are." Sam tidied up her clothes before Jack helped her up and off the bed.

"Sam, I think these twins are going to help with the peace in the galaxy and between the Jaffa and Tok'ra" Jacob said.

"Yeah, I hope so too, Dad" then they left to head out to their dinner.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Everyone enjoyed their barbecue dinner. They were all having a great time. Later that evening everyone started dancing. During the evening, Jack pulled Sam inside the house and into their bedroom. They hugged and kissed.

"I've got something for you" Jack went to his closet and opened it, and then he pulled out a box and passed it to her.

"Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it up"

"Jack you shouldn't have" she took the lid off it and gasped in shock when she saw the first picture.

"Jack, you did this?"

"Yes, with Dad, Daniel and Teal'c helping."

"Jack, thank you."

She put the box on the bed and pulled out each photo and smiled at them as she laid them on the bed and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Jack I haven't gotten you anything?"

"Yes you have, you have saved me twice and you have given me a second chance to be a father. What more can you possible give me?" as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, since you put it that way, I have given you a second chance. But, we are not naming them and or any other children in the future after the Simpson's"

"Doh" Sam giggled

"I would like to know what we are having."

"One of each" Jack smiled at the news.

"Sam that is wonderful news" they kissed one more time.

There was a knock on the door. They both parted and turned to see Jacob, Hammond and the president there with grins on their faces.

"We had I fair idea that you two would be here," Jacob said smiling

"So you guys were spying on us?"

"No, but we have gotten you two a wedding gift."

"What did you get us?"

"Your honeymoon, all expenses paid for, plane fares, the limos, every thing" Henry said to them

"Where are we going?" Sam asked

"Tomorrow, you are flying to Honolulu, were you are staying at The Kahala Resort for three nights, in a Deluxe Beachfront suite with a king 4 poster bed, opening right on to the private beach. Then you will be flying to Kauai to spend 7 nights at the Princeville Hotel on Hanalei Bay, in a Junior Suite with a private spa and all the privacy and luxury you could want. Jack and Sam were shocked and happy at the same time.

"Thank you sir's, Dad" Sam gave all three of them a hug and a kiss each.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, we are. Did you two have any plans on where you are going to stay tonight?"

"We are staying at the Cheyenne Mountain Resort"

"Ok, so when are you two leaving?"

"

In an hour and thank you sir" Sam said

"What time is our plane in the morning?"

"Eleven o'clock"

"Thanks" then they left them alone.

"Jack most of my clothes are at my place."

"Since you already have your overnight bag at the hotel, why don't we mingle for a bit before we leave."

"Sure"

They left the room and went to talk to some of their guests. When it was time to leave, they went into the house. Cassie followed them into the bedroom and heard them talking about sneaking out, once Jack got his overnight bag packed.

She smiled and left to go and tell the others that they were leaving. She went back inside and pulled out a bag full of rice and then she went back outside. Everyone grabbed a hand full of the rice and went around to the front of the house.

When Jack and Sam opened the front door to sneak out, they were greeted by all of their guests.

"Busted" Cassie said grinning

"Shall we, Mrs O'Neill"

"Ok, let's move out."

Jack held onto her hand as they made their way down to the waiting limo. Every one threw rice at them. When they got to the limo, Jack passed his bag to the driver. They turned around to see everyone there with grins on their faces.

"We are off now; I hope that everyone enjoyed themselves and we will see you guys in two weeks time and don't give George here any headaches while we are away and don't call us unless you know who decides to be a pest."

They all laughed, knowing that Jack was talking about the Goa'uld. Sam gave her brother and father a hug before getting into the limo. Then they were on their way to the hotel for the night. They sat back and relaxed, holding on to one another's hands.

"Hey, I almost forgot" Jack pulled out a box and opened it.

It was the eternally ring that he got when he bought Sam's engagement and wedding rings. He pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Sam leant over and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, you sure are full of surprises, Jack"

"Yes, well, that's me."

Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder as she snuggled up to his side.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Tired, it has been a busy day"

"I know what you mean; at least we can relax and have some fun for the next two weeks."

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel. When they arrived in the room, they kissed.

"I'll be right back," Sam said.

She gave him a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Jack stripped down to his boxers and had pulled the covers back from the bed by the time Sam walked into the room wearing a short white chemise with thin straps. When Jack turned around, both eyes and mouth were open. Then he closed his mouth as Sam approached him.

"Wow, Sam you look beautiful and sexy in that."

He looked her up and down before taking a step forward and they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly kissed. Then he pushed the straps off her shoulders and at the same time, she pulled his boxers off. Jack then realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, which made his smile even bigger.

He then scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed and lay her down on it and then he bent over to give her a kiss. At the same time he carefully climbed on top of her, then rolled them both till she was on top. They made love twice that evening before falling asleep in one another arms.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

The next morning the limo arrived to take them to both home's so they could pack for their honeymoon. Once done, they were on their way to Petersen Air Force base. When they arrived at the tarmac, Jacob and Hammond greeted them.

"Dad, sir, what's going on?" Sam asked

"Don't worry Sam every thing is ok at the base; we are here to let you know that you two are flying in a private plane."

"What, where is it?"

They looked around until they saw a plane coming in for a landing. When they saw what type of plane, they were shocked. They both knew that millionaires and super stars used that sort of expensive plane when they did a lot of traveling.

"Well kiddo, Jack enjoy your honeymoon. When you two get back, we will start talking about the new treaty."

"Ok Dad; one thing though, I think the treaty negotiations should be on earth if it is ok with all three parties since I'm not going off world while I'm pregnant. I hope both Jaffa and Tok'ra will understand."

"We have already talked about that and they do accept having it here because of your pregnancy Sam."

"Good but there is one thing I'll ask for all parties and that is they have a truth test done, just in case any mind controlled za'tarc's are at the negotiations, after what happened few years ago."

"I understand, we will take care of it. Now you two better get aboard and we will see you in two weeks."

"Ok Dad, take care, you too Selmac."

"We will Sam" they hugged and then he did the same with Jack and whispered in his ear,

"The two snipers were rogue NID" and then he pulled back.

"Take care of her and the kids son, see you in two weeks."

"Thanks dad, I hope you guys have fun with the two birds."

Jacob laughed, Hammond shook his head and grinned and Sam looked confused. Sam gave Hammond a hug and Jack shook his hand before getting on the plane. A few minutes later they were airborne and on their way to Hawaii. Hammond and Jacob headed back to the base.

One of the cabin crew came back to let them know that they could move around and said for them to look in the fridge, before he went back up front. Jack got up and went to the fridge and opened it, he smiled and pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, with a note attached.

"Here is a note from the President; it says enjoy your honeymoon, forget about work for two weeks and that is an order, Henry Hayes."

"Wow, that was good of him, is there any thing else in there?"

"Yeah, strawberries and all these other goodies to munch on."

He popped the cork and poured the wine into two glasses, and then he put the bottle into the ice bucket that was on top of the fridge. He picked up the two wineglasses and walked over to where Sam was sitting. She stood up as he passed the glass to her.

"To our future" Jack said.

"To us, the four of us"

"To us"

They clicked their glasses together before taking a sip. Then they walked over to a covered table and Jack pulled the cover back. They were shocked to see all sorts of cold and hot food for them. They talked about children's names and what they wanted to do while on their honeymoon.

They ate, drank and talked for a while and then they went and lay down on a double bed, snuggling in one another's arms; within half an hour they were both asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

One of the pilots went to check on them when they didn't answer the buzzer; he carefully woke Jack up.

"General O'Neill"

"What?"

"Sir, we will be landing in twenty minutes."

"What?"

Jack opened his eyes and then realized where he was and who was in his arms and where they were going.

"Oh yeah, thanks" then the pilot left them alone.

Jack looked down at Sam, who was still asleep. He was able to tilt her head and give her a kiss; he saw her smile, so he did it again. Then Sam opened her eyes.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, one of the pilots came and woke me up; we will be landing in about twenty minutes"

"Oh, ok, I need to go somewhere."

She gave him a kiss before getting up and going to use the small bathroom. Jack got up and went to have a snack. When Sam returned, he put two grapes in her mouth, and then kissed her before he went to use the bathroom himself.

When he returned, Sam was munching on a doughnut. He could see they she was enjoying herself, so he gave her a kiss.

"Mmm cinnamon and sugar"

"Well, I did feel like it and the kids are happy."

"That's good."

Jack was rubbing Sam stomach while she finished off the doughnut. Then he looked down when one of them moved under his hand, which made him, smile. Then she went for the blue jello and started munching on that, while Jack got himself a slice of cake.

Every now and then he let her take a bit of it. When finished, they both shared a bottle of water. Once finished they sat down and buckled in since they knew that it was almost time to land.

When they did land, a limo was waiting for them to take them to the hotel. Half an hour later they had arrived and registered and followed a bellboy to their room. Once he was gone, they were in one another's arms.

"Jack, I think the kids want to say hello."

She went and lay down on the bed and pulled her top up and skirt down. Jack lay on the bed, they both looked at her bump and he put his hand on it and leaned over.

"Hey kids, this is your dad talking, you two better behave yourselves and no glowy in public. Ok, we love you both."

He felt them move under his hand and when he moved it away, her stomach glowed; he bent over and kissed her glowing stomach.

"I think they will know when not to glow Jack if they are anything like me" she said smiling.

Jack moved up the bed and gave her a kiss, then she pulled up her skit and pulled down her top, and they snuggled for a while.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

"What would you like to do Sam?"

"Go swimming"

"Ok, shall we" they kissed before getting up.

They got changed before going down to the pool area. Sam wore a one piece-bathing suit which was black and Jack wore dark green shorts. They left and headed down to the pool area. They put suntan lotion on each other and they ordered drinks as well. Half an hour later they went for a swim, laughing and joking, enjoying themselves.

"The kids love this" Sam said smiling

"Ah, so we are going to have water babies on our hands then?"

"Yeah it looks like it"

"Well then, we might have to put a swimming pool in our back yard".

Half an hour later they got out and dried themselves off. There was an older couple sitting on the lounge chairs watching them in the pool. Jack noted the look on the man's face, like he wasn't happy with the way they were acting and then he looked at Jack. Jack smiled at them and then he raised his left hand and said,

"On our honeymoon" the guy then smiled and nodded

"Our fiftieth wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, I'm Trevor and this is my wife Alice."

"Hi, nice to meet you both; I'm Jack and this is my wife Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you both" they all shook hands.

"How long have you two known one another?"

"Eight years" Sam said

"Wow, what took you guys so long getting together?" Sam giggled.

"We are both in the Air Force and Jack was my Commanding Officer up until a couple of weeks ago, when we were both promoted and received a change in orders."

"Air force; I was in the Air Force during World War II, the Korean War and Vietnam."

"Wow, so you have been in all three wars. Where were you stationed in the U.S?"

"Washington, Houston, Colorado Springs, Miami, wherever they sent us?"

"By any chance do you know George Hammond or Jacob Carter?" Sam asked,

"Yes, I remember a Colonel Jacob Carter but that was about twenty years ago, he was a widower with two children to raise. Why, do you know him?"

"Yes we do, how did you know him?"

"I was his Commanding Officer during the Vietnam War; he was stubborn Captain when I first met he and his wife. He always had a chip on his shoulder.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he has mellowed out over the past few years" Jack said.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, trust me on this" Jack said grinning

"You see Jacob Carter is my father. I'm Samantha Carter O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel and Jack is a Brigade General" Sam said smiling.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

"No way, last time I saw you, you were in high school! Unbelievable, you sure have changed over the years. One thing I do remember was your father was always chasing guys away from you. It seems he didn't like them" Sam laughed.

"Yes he did that alright. When he met Jack six years ago, he was his cool and charming self when he first met Dad. Over time Dad did change and he got use to Jack's cheeky, smart mouthing behavior over the years but when it comes to the job at hand he changes and Dad knows that."

"I see; at least you got on his good side. So you two are spending your honeymoon here?"

"We are staying here for 3 nights and then just over a week at the Prineville Resort on Kauai, before returning to Colorado Springs where we are both stationed."

"Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Yes, that is where we both are"

"Good for you. What is your Dad doing these days? Still in the Air Force?"

"He is retired and travels a lot now."

"Good for him."

"Thanks, we better get going, it was nice to meet you both."

"You two, I hope you enjoy your honey moon"

"Thanks, we will"

"Ok, and next time you see your father Sam say hi to him from me will ya?"

"Sure, what is your last name?"

"Shepherd, Trevor Shepherd,"

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you both and congratulations."

"Thanks, good bye" then Jack and Sam left to go back to their room.

When they arrived back, they had a shower and got dressed. They went into downtown Honolulu to do some shopping. While they were in town they went to have a late lunch at the Ocean Terrace restaurant in the famous pink Sheraton Waikiki. They sat out on the Terrace, with a magnificent view of the Pacific Ocean. When the sun started to get low in the sky, they headed back to the Kahala.

Jack booked a table for them at the hotels Cabanas Seaside Grill. Each table was a private Cabana on the beach, with a spectacular view of the sunset and ocean. Or, you could close the drapes for a very private dinner. An hour later they arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their private Cabana for their dinner. They talked about what they were going to do when they returned to the SGC and the changes they would have to make to Jack's house, including the nursery.

Then after dinner they went dancing for a couple of hours, before returning to their room for the night.

They spent the next 2 days at the resort, sleeping, swimming, sunning themselves and on the last day they participated in the hotel's "Dolphin Encounter", getting to be in the water with the hotels 6 bottlenose dolphin's.

The next morning a limo took them to the airport once again to catch a flight to Kauai. An hour later, they arrived on Kauai and another limo was waiting for them to take them to The Prineville Resort. Fifteen minutes later they arrived and checked in. They couldn't believe how beautiful it was and their suite overlooked Hanalei Bay.

When they entered their honeymoon suite, they were shocked to see how big and beautiful it was. They also noticed a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, strawberries, a fruit basket and chocolates on one of the tables, with a note. Jack picked it up.

"Jack, Sam I hope you two enjoy your honeymoon. Just remember, all expenses are paid for, Aloha, Henry"

"Wow, when we return we should thank him and the Joint Chief's."

"Yes, we should."

Jack opened the bottle and poured the wine into the two flute glasses and then he passed one to Sam.

"To Henry"

"To Henry" they toasted together.

They fed one another strawberries and other fruit from the basket and drank the champagne.

"Jack where is the room service menu?"

"Why, are the twins hungry?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what do you feel like Sam?"

"A Hawaiian burger, with fries, cheese and onions and a Hawaiian pizza."

"Ok, what about a drink? Diet coke or some thing else?"

"A large chocolate milkshake."

"Ok, I'll order it, why don't you go and have a lie down?"

"Ok thanks honey" she gave him a kiss before going into their bedroom.

Jack called room service; he ordered what Sam wanted and he ordered himself a chicken burger with fries and tomato ketchup and a chocolate milkshake for him self. After placing the order, he went to check on Sam.

She was lying on the bed with both hands over her stomach. Jack smiled; he couldn't believe that he married the women who he had been in love with since they first met eight years ago and that she was having his children.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

He walked over to the side of the bed and took his shoes off before lying down next to her. He bent over and gave her a kiss and, at the same time, he put his hand on top of hers. When he pulled back, he looked into her blue eyes and he saw that she was smiling.

"Lunch will be in about twenty minutes, do you think the kids can wait that long?" Sam giggled "Yes I'm sure they can"

He gave her another kiss, and then she rolled over to her side as he lay on his back and she snuggled up and he kissed her forehead.

"What would you like to do today Sam?"

"I don't know. How about after lunch, we go for a walk and find out what there is to see.

That sounds good to me" they kissed once again and then they closed their eyes and relaxed.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Jack got up to answer it. It was room service. Sam walked out of their bedroom as Jack lifted the covers of the dishes and picked up the plates and put them on the dining room table.

They sat down to their lunch, with a view out of the sliding doors of Hanalei Bay. Jack was watching Sam eating.

"You and the kids must be hungry" he said when Sam finished her lunch.

"Yes, they are happy for now" She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Half an hour later they went for a walk along the beach with their arms around each other, watching other people walking, sunbathing and swimming. When they returned to their suite, they started planning on what they were going to do while on Kauai.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

The next day they went whale watching and they also did some shopping while in town. They had a great day of it. They had just finished their dinner out on the veranda when there was a bright light from inside their room. They got up and walked in to see Daniel and Teal'c standing there.

"Daniel, Teal'c, what's going on?"

"Hi guys, ah General Hammond wanted you two to sign some forms that he forgot to get you to sign. It has something to do with your promotions and pay. He wants to get it sorted out before you guys return and for him to move to Washington" Daniel said. Teal'c was looking around the suite.

"Ok, we will sign these and you two disappear so we can carry on with our honeymoon/"

"Sure Jack, this suite is great; the President sure knows how to pick them."

"Yes he does; have you seen the view, its beautiful" Sam said

"No, I haven't"

"Go and have a look"

Daniel and Teal'c went out on the veranda looking around, while Jack and Sam signed all the forms. Once done, they closed the files and turned around when they heard,

"Wow, it is beautiful and romantic" then they walked back in the room. Jack passed both files to them

"Thanks; oh Jack we have some bad news for you."

"You sure have a way of ruining our honeymoon, what is it?"

"Your neighbour's house burnt down during the night. Don't worry, they got out safely but they lost everything. The thing is, part of your house was damaged by the fire. General Hammond has already got your insurance company on to it, but your neighbours

insurance company will be paying for the damage and the Air Force contractor will fix the place for you."

"What about the family?"

"They are staying with some friends of their's until things are sorted out. It was their dog that raised the alarm. General Hammond was told it was faulty wiring that caused the fire. They had an electrician in to put in some new plugs, apparently the guy mixed the wires up which caused an overload."

"Well, I hope they sue the guy"

"They will in time"

"Ok thanks for telling us"

"Ok Jack so what are you plans for tomorrow?"

"We are going on a full day tour tomorrow; a helicopter tour of the island and than a cruise through the Waimea Canyon and a visit to the Fern Grotto. It's going to be great and we were lucky to get a booking in" Sam said

"Ok, well you two have fun and Cassie say's hi"

"Ok, say hi to her as well"

"We will, bye"

Then there was a bright light and both Daniel and Teal'c were gone.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

The next day they went on the tour, greatly enjoying themselves and having fun.

Over the next few days, they went scuba diving for the day with the Seasport divers, horseback riding, and nature walks. The afternoon before they were due to leave, they went to the spa and had full massages done to them. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves and were tanned and relaxed. That evening they had dinner in their suite.

They turned in early, since they were leaving early to catch a plane back to Honolulu. The next morning, when they arrived in Honolulu, the limo took them to the Hilton Hawaiian Hotel. Once settled in, they went shopping and also had some lunch. They enjoyed themselves on their last day.

When they returned to the hotel with arms full of bags Sam waited by the elevator for Jack to get the key card. Sam also noticed he said something to the receptionist before walking over to where Sam was waiting for him.

"Jack what's going on?"

"I just asked her to send up a sweet snack for you, because I know that in about twenty minutes you will want something sweet to munch on."

"Thanks Jack; what did you order?"

"You will see," He said grinning.

They headed up to their room and put the bags away and then they sat down and relaxed. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jack got up and answered it. It was room service. Sam got up and walked over to where Jack was.

"Jack what did you order?"

He then moved aside so Sam could see a tub of chocolate ice cream, marshmallows and whipped cream, chocolate sauce and chopped nuts. Sam was surprised with what he had ordered for her. She saw him empty the tub of ice cream into the bowl, and then coved it with marshmallows, whipped cream and the nuts.

Then he covered it with chocolate sauce. He got one of the spoons and put it in the bowl and turned to Sam.

"A sweet for a sweet"

Sam laughed and then she gave him a kiss. She took a spoon full of the ice cream concoction and closed her eyes and let out a moan. Jack was next to her, rubbing her stomach for her. She went over to the bed and sat crossed legged in the middle, spooning up the sweet treat. He joined her on the bed. He watched her slowly eat it and while she was eating, he pulled her shirt off and took off his top and then he got up and went into the bath room.

When he returned he was holding Sam's baby oil lotion that she used on her stomach. He out some on his hand before putting the bottle on the side table, then he got onto the bed behind her and started rubbing her stomach.

"Jack, this is just what I needed; I hope I don't put on too much weight?"

"Na, you won't. Anyway, when we do have a swimming pool put in, I know that you will be swimming everyday while you are caring for the twins and during the winter season you can always go to the heated indoor pools" Sam smiled

"Yeah, you are right about that" A few minutes later she finished her ice cream snack.

"That was great, thanks honey."

She rewarded him with a kiss and then her stomach began to glow, which made them both smile. They snuggled in one another's arms, while watching the movie The Lord of the Rings – Return of the King.

Afterwards, they went down to the restaurant for their evening dinner; they had a table out side while watching the sun set. Then they went dancing for awhile before retuning to their room for the night.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

The next morning their limo was waiting for them. When they reached the airport the limo took them straight to the waiting plane. Once they were aboard and their bags were stowed, they waited for the take off. Ten minutes later they were starting to worry since they had not started to taxi. One of the pilots came into the cabin,

"General O'Neill sir, I am sorry about the delay. There is an emergency and all planes have been grounded for now. There is a 747 coming in with one of its engines was on fire. They were able to put the fire out and are now ten minutes out; we have cleared the runways for an emergency landing."

"Oh god" Sam said

"Thanks for the information; please let us know when we are able to take off."

"Yes sir" and then he headed back up front.

Jack and Sam undid their seat belts and stood up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, who knows how long we are going to here for?"

"Yeah, true. I might as well send a text to Daniel to let him know that we are going to be stuck here for a while."

"Ok. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I'm ok, thanks for asking."

They hugged and kissed before Jack sent a text to Daniel. Sam went to look in the fridge to see what they had in there as well as what food was available. Then she went back and sat down, looking out the window to see all the other planes that were waiting to take off. When Jack returned, Sam turned to him.

"Daniel said to let him know when we are airborne and that Hammond will have the limo on stand by for when we return."

"Ok" then she turned to look out the window.

"Jack, come have a look" Jack bent over to look out the window.

They could see the plane coming in, with a trail of smoke and the emergency fire equipment and crews on the runway with their lights flashing. They watched the plane land safely with the fire equipment following them down the runway.

They saw the plane come to a stop and then foam was sprayed onto the smoking engine. The emergency exit slides appeared and people running over to a waiting bus.

By that time Jack had sat down next to Sam facing the window and holding her hand. Fifteen minutes later the plane was towed off the runway and the form mess was cleaned up. They noticed that planes were starting to land and then planes were starting to take off. The pilot returned to the cabin,

"Excuse me sir, ma'am, we will be airborne in fifteen minutes"

"Thanks" the pilot gave them a nod and then left.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Jack text messaged Daniel to let him know that they would be airborne soon. Fifteen minutes later, they were airborne after having been grounded for over two and a half hours after the emergency. The passengers from the 747 and their luggage were transferred to another plane before they could carry on with their travels. An hour after they were airborne, Sam got up and took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Jack, do you want a drink?"

"Sure what have they got?" he got up and walked over to where she was.

"What would you like?" She was bending over, looking in the fridge.

Jack came up behind her and held on to her hips and he bumped his hips into hers lightly. She stood up and leant back and he started kissing her neck and shoulders and she let out a moan, which made him smile.

"Sam, when you bend over like that you make me go hard and all I want to do if fuck you from behind."

He whispered in her ear as he lifted her singlet top and bra up so he could rub his thumbs over her hard nipples.

"Mmm Jack, you sure know how to turn me on; oh god I'm so wet Jack I want you to fuck me now."

Sam closed the door and they began to move over to where the bed was. They both stripped and got under the sheets. Sam flipped Jack on to his back and then she climbed on top of him. They kissed and they made love; afterwards they snuggled in one another's arms.

"Sam that was great" Sam smiled

"Anytime fly boy, any time."

"Well how about now?"

"You want to go again?"

"Yep, then we can have something to eat and drink afterwards."

"Ok, so you want me on top again?"

"Nope, on all fours" he said smiling.

She got on all fours as he entered her from behind. Moments later they collapsed after he filled her with his seed. They moved until their heads were on the pillows and pulled the sheet over them before they kissed and closed their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Two hours later Jack woke up and he could see Sam still sleeping. He carefully moved from her embrace and he put his boxers on. He went to the fridge and got two bottles of water out and picked up a bowl of grapes and a plate of turkey and cranberry sauce sandwiches before returning back to bed. He then put the bowl and plate on the bed and he bent over and gave Sam a kiss. She smiled, so he did it again and this time her eyes were open.

"Hey, thirsty?"

"Yeah I am and hungry" then she looked on the bed to see what Jack had brought and smiled.

"Thanks"

She gave him a kiss and sat up in bed and he passed her a water bottle. They shared the sandwiches between them and they fed one another grapes while talking and drinking.

"Jack, are there any chocolate covered nuts?"

"I don't know, I'll go and have a look for you; anything else?"

"Yes, you" she said smiling

He gave her a kiss before getting up to see what he could find for her. While he was doing that, Sam got up and went to relieve herself before returning to bed.

When she returned, Jack was in bed waiting for her. There was a bowl full of packets of chocolate covered nuts. And next to him on the floor were two bottles of water. She went back to bed and she gave him a kiss before taking a packet from the bowl and opening it up and started eating them. Jack was rubbing her stomach while she was lying down and enjoying them which made Jack smile. Sam ate two packets of nuts and drank half a bottle of water.

"Well the kids sure are happy" Jack said seeing her stomach glow.

"Yeah, they are and I'm full" Jack chuckled.

"I'm not surprised Sam, you were hungry."

They kissed and lay down in one another's arms. Jack heard the phone buzz so he answered it.

"O'Neill…. Ok, thanks" then he hung up and rolled back over to look at Sam.

"We will be landing in fifteen minutes."

"We better get up then."

They kissed before getting up. They got cleaned up and dressed before they took their seats and put their seat belts on. A few minutes later the plane landed at Petersen Air Force base. They walked down the steps and saw that their limo was waiting for them. Once their bags were in the boot and they were in the limo, they were on their way.

Twenty minutes later the limo arrived at Jack's place. When they got out of the car they were shocked to see their house; it was bigger than before they left. When they opened the door to the house, they were speechless.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled out, causing both Jack and Sam to jump in shock.

Their family and friends were there grinning. "What the… what are you guys doing here?"

Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Janet, Jacob and George, along with over half of the base, were there.

"It's your welcome to your new home, house warming party" Cassie said, giving them a hug.

"A what?"

"What do you mean a new house?"

"Come out back and here are drinks for you two" Daniel said.

Daniel passed a beer to Jack and an orange juice to Sam. They followed everyone outside and were shocked to see Jack's backyard bigger and different. There was five barbeques working over time and there were tables full of food.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Hammond called out. Everyone went quiet.

"I know that you two are thinking about what is going on here. Everyone cashed in their bets after eight years; that is every one except for the few people who won their bets. All the money that was collected over the years was put in one big pot. Since you two had a quick wedding we didn't know what to get you until I received a call about what happened to your neighbours, Jack. I asked everyone for ideas and it was Cassie who came up with the idea of buying the neighbours land and then had your house extended and this now gives you a bigger backyard. We even put in a swimming pool, a patio and a barbecue area with a picnic table, as well as a few other things as well for you.

"Wow, thank you every one, this is a surprise but how did you do it in the time we were away and didn't you need…."

Then Sam looked at Daniel, who was looking down and suddenly something clicked; it was the forms that they signed.

"You sneaky bunch" Sam said and everyone laughed. Jack was confused and Sam turned to him

"Remember when Daniel and Teal'c showed up and we signed some forms; it wasn't about our promotions, the papers were for the land and building permits."

Jack then remembered the papers that they signed when they were at their hotel when Daniel and Teal'c showed up.

"What, you guys!" Sam turned to everyone.

"Thank you all for your wonderful gift, this is such a surprise" they all clapped then everyone started talking among themselves. Sam and Jack walked back into the house and Daniel went with them

"Jack, Sam, I truly didn't know what the papers were for until I gave them back to General Hammond; he was the one that told me what to tell you guys."

"That's because he knew we would know if you were lying Daniel and its ok. Who is going to show us to our bedroom?" Jack said.

"Oh ok, follow me."

They followed Daniel down the long, wide hallway until they stopped outside a door. Jack noticed that the walls were painted in a peach colour. Daniel opened the door for them and they walked into the room and were amazed at what they saw.

The walls had been painted a butter cream colour with a fan on the ceiling. There was a six drawer dresser with a mirror and two seven draw highboy chest of drawers.

There were two, two drawer bedside tables and a California king sized bed with a headboard, all in cherry. There was a royal blue duvet cover on the bed with Earth's point of origin printed all over it in yellow. They looked around the room, checking it out. Jack opened a door

"Wow, this is huge."

Sam walked over to see what Jack was looking at. She noticed that he had turned a light on before walking into their walk in closet. There were two types of racks, one type for shirts, pants, skirts and the other was for dresses and any dry cleaning. There were also shelves for their shoes as well and space for luggage as well.

As they walked out of the closet, Sam opened the next door and gasped. Jack walked over to where Sam was and they walked into their new bathroom. There were his and her sinks, a roman style Jacuzzi bathtub that could fit the two of them. There was also a separate walk in shower, with massage and rainfall shower heads. The bathroom was two and a half times bigger than the one he used to have. The walls were painted a light blue, with granite counter tops and the floors and the shower were tiled in a matching granite tile.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

After they finished checking everything in the master bedroom, Daniel showed them the home office, where Sam's computer was set up, well as her office desk. Then they looked into the other seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. The rooms were the same size as Jack's old bedroom and the bathrooms were half the size of the master bath and each had only single sinks and regular tubs and showers.

When it came to the last bedroom, Daniel opened the door for them and stood back. They were shocked but then moved into the room. It was the nursery; there were two of every thing, cribs, bassinets, changing tables and 2 rocking chairs. There was everything that the twins would need.

The walls were painted light green with Walt Disney characters on the walls and a there was also a poster of the Wizard of Oz. The ceiling was painted a dark blue, with stars twinkling on the ceiling. They looked around the room, smiling.

"Daniel, you and the others did a fantastic job, I love it. Now, how did you know that these were the things that we were going to buy?"

"By the web sites that you browsed and the catalogues that you two marked; Cassie found them."

"Ah, this is great and I know the kids will love it too" as she put her hands over where the twins were; she could feel them moving around.

"That's good. Shall we carry on?"

"Ok"

They left the nursery and went to check out the rest of the house. The living room was twice as big as had been before as was the dining room. The kitchen had been expanded with an eating area added. There was a new and bigger fridge and a smaller, under counter fridge. Jack opened it up and smiled, and then Sam looked to see what was in it and smiled also. There was beer, wine and diet coke. There was also a dishwasher and a double pantry.

They then went outside to join the others. Cassie and Teal'c walked over to them with two boxes in their hands.

"We hope you guys like what we did to the house?"

"Yes we do thanks"

"Are those for us?" Jack asked

"Yep" Cassie said.

She passed her box to Sam and Teal'c passed his box to Jack. They sat down at the table on the patio and opened them. They all heard a little mew and Sam opened her mouth and then she picked up a ginger and white kitten and smiled.

"She is so cute, thanks guys."

"Check her name tag Sam" Sam looked at the tag and laughed.

"Socks"

"Yeah. Look at her, she is almost all ginger except for her feet, they are white."

"Well that is true"

Sam held on to the kitten and stroked her; the kitten started purring as she settled down and closed her eyes.

"We got every thing for her; balls, claw mat, litter box and dishes, everything including kitten food" Sam looked at Jack with a grin on her face.

"Jack, what is in your box?" Jack picked up a golden Labrador puppy.

"Jack, he is so cute."

"Yeah he is" the puppy started licking him and Sam laughed. Jack looked at the name tag and raised an eyebrow,

"Toto?"

"Why not Jack; after all isn't your favourite movie the Wizard of Oz?" Cassie said grinning

"True, thanks guys, I always wanted to get a dog, now I have one, this is great."

He put the puppy down and he went wandering around the patio looking at the people there, before he went to Cassie, and started playing with her sandal.

"Oh no you don't, here play with this."

Cassie pulled a rubber bone out of her pocket and started teasing him for a few seconds then let him grab it. He took his bone and walked over and collapsed next to Jack's feet and started chomping on it happily. They all were watching him. By that time dinner was ready and Daniel and Jacob walked over with their dinner, while Cassie and Teal'c left to get theirs.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

"Hi dad, Daniel, did you know about these two?" Jack asked.

"Yes we did Jack, so you like them?"

"Yes, we love them."

Then Cassie up to them with two baskets with blankets in them.

"Here Sam, put Socks in her basket."

She put one on the ground under the table. Toto got up with his rubber bone in his mouth and walked over to his basket and collapsed in it, happily continuing his bone chomping. Sam moved Socks into her basket. The kitten let out a small mew as Sam moved her but then she settled down and went to sleep purring. Cassie put the basket on the ground and stood back.

"We will be back," Sam said as they both got up and went inside and washed their hands and Jack washed his face. While they were in the house they did a little hugging and kissing.

"Sam are you ok/"

"Yeah, seeing Socks reminded me of my old cat" they hugged once again.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah all of this will take some time getting used to."

"I know what you mean. One thing we will have to do is sell your old house, if you want to?"

"I was thinking the same thing." they kissed and Sam's stomach started rumbling and she giggled

"We better feed the three of you. Come on, dinner awaits" they kissed and headed back outside once again.

They sat down next to each other so they could look at everyone who was there, while enjoying their dinner. Everyone continued eating, drinking, talking and laughing until they realized that it was getting late. As everyone started to leave, they moved Toto and Socks baskets into the laundry room along with their litter boxes. They didn't even wake up when they were moved.

Jack made sure that there was some water and milk for them just in case they needed something to drink during the night. When everything was cleaned up and everyone was gone, they headed for their new bedroom. Jack could see that Sam was tired.

"Come on, let get you into bed, it has been a busy day for us and you need your rest."

"I am tried and the kids must be asleep because they are not moving around as much at the moment."

"Ok, come on let's go and try out our new bed."

They got changed into their sleepwear before getting in to bed and snuggled into one another's arms. They kissed before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

The next morning they went to McDonalds for breakfast since there wasn't much food in the house. Jack had a bacon and egg McMuffin, scrambled eggs, hash brown, and coffee. Sam had pancakes with butter and maple syrup, two bacon and egg McMuffins, two hash browns, two scrambled eggs and two orange juices. When she finished eating, she sat back and rubbed her stomach, grinning.

"That feels better, the kids are happy for now."

"That's good. You know that I'll try to keep both you and our children happy."

"I know; I'll go to the ladies room then we can go and do some shopping."

"Sure, sounds good to me; I'll clean all of this up and wait for you."

"Ok, thanks."

She got up and bent over and gave him a kiss before walking to the ladies room. Jack had just finished cleaning things up, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Morning Jack" He turned around and smiled at the speaker.

"Morning Dad, have you already had breakfast?"

"Yes, thanks, where is Sam"

"Ladies room"

"Ah, so what are you plans for today?"

"Shopping; Sam is in the mood and I'm going to keep her happy, you?"

"You don't mind me tagging along do you?"

"Of course not, how did you get here?"

"Airmen, he is still outside, waiting for me."

"Send him back to the base and you can come and join us, if you like?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

He left to talk to the airmen. A few seconds later Sam walked out of the ladies room.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yep. Dad is coming with us."

"What dad, here?"

She looked around for him and then she saw him outside talking to an airman. They went outside just as the car pulled away and Jacob turned around and smiled.

"Morning Sam how are you feeling this morning?" he asked as they hugged.

"Good thanks Dad, the kids are happy and full like me"

"That's good. Jack said that you two are going shopping."

"Yep. Care to join us?"

"Jack already asked and yes, come on, let's go shopping" they got into Jack's truck and they went to the mall.

When they arrived there, they went into some shops to buy baby things as well as more maternity clothes for Sam. They had been there for four hours when Sam said that she was hungry. They went to the mall restaurant for some late lunch.

They were there for over an hour eating, drinking and talking. Jacob and Jack watched as Sam leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach with a grin on her face. Jack knew that both the twins and Sam were happy. After lunch they went to get some groceries before heading home once again.

The next day they headed to the base where Jack was now the new commanding officer. Since Sam couldn't go through the gate while pregnant, Daniel and Teal'c went with other teams. Jacob went back to the Tok'ra home world and Sam worked in her lab.

Jack and Sam both had a lot of backlogged work to catch up on. Jack always showed up at her lab, watching her work for few minutes, before pulling her away from it to have a break for her meals. He made sure that there was blue jello for her to eat whenever she wanted it.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Two weeks later Sam was in the mess hall with a big bowl, a can of whipped cream, blue and red jello, a chopped up banana, an apple, grapes, a pear, a peach, some pineapple, red cherries, chopped nuts and a whole pumpkin pie.

She put sliced banana on top of the pie, then the whipped cream and then the nuts. Meanwhile, all the other fruit and jello went into the bowl; she mixed them together and then added the whipped cream and nuts to it. She started with the pie first, then went to the jello mixture and then back to the pie. Some of the personnel were watching her eat, as well as having three large glasses of chocolate milk on the table to wash everything down.

When Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c showed up after finding out where Sam was, they noticed most of the personnel in the mess were watching Sam, so they turned to look and saw what she was eating. Jack walked over to her and she turned to him and smiled. When he was close enough to see what she was eating, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry, I see."

"Yeah, I just felt like this. I don't know why but I did."

"Good"

"Yep" as she took another bit of her pie and he smiled.

"It's cravings Sam. I think our kids might have a sweet tooth" she giggled.

"I'm going to grab some lunch, be back in a minute."

He gave her a kiss before going to get his lunch. Daniel and Teal'c already had theirs and walked over to where Sam was and sat down to eat.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Daniel, Teal'c"

"Colonel Carter"

"Sam, do you realize that most of the personnel in here are watching you eat that stuff?"

"Yes, I noticed but I'm not worried" as she took another mouth full of the jello mixture.

Then Jack returned with his tray and sat next to Sam. They sat talking while having their lunch; finding out what they had been doing since breakfast. They were there for about an hour before they headed back to their offices and labs.

Later that afternoon Sam was in the control room when the gate started spinning. After the alarms went off and Jack came into the control room they received a signal. It was the Tok'ra, so Sam opened the iris and then they went down to see who it was.

As they walked through the open blast doors five Tok'ra were walking through the gate and then it shut down. They smiled when they saw that Jacob was one of them.

"Hi Sam, Jack, how are the kids doing?"

"They know you are here Dad."

Sam took his hand and put it over where she was starting to show. He could feel them moving around and that made him smile.

"That is wonderful Sam. You were like that too, always moving around; you drove your mother nuts" Sam giggled.

"So Dad, what's up?"

"Selmac spoke to the council and they had heard of the Ancients from Daniel. Selmac was the only one had been witness to what happened to Daniel a couple of years ago."

"Ah, so they want to see the kids do their glowy thing?"

"Yes"

"In the Infirmary Jack; after all I'm due to have an ultra sound done today."

"Ok, shall we?"

"They left the gate room and headed to the Infirmary. They were met by Dr. Lam.

"Colonel Carter, you're an hour early."

"My Dad and his Tok'ra friends want to see the little ones glow and for us, to see how they are doing."

"Of course, let's get started."


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

They walked over to the bed and Sam lay down on it and pulled her shirt up and pulled her pants down slightly so that everyone could see where the twins were. Dr Lam pulled the cart over and spread some gel on her stomach and then put the rod over her stomach.

"This is one and here is the other" she said pointing to the screen.

"Everything looks good here. Would you like to hear their heart beats?" they both nodded. Jack was holding on to Sam's hand at the time.

She turned the sound on and they all could hear the twin's hearts beat. Once everything was checked out and the gel removed from her stomach, Jack bent over to where the twins were.

"Hey, you two, your granddad and his pals are here and they would like to see you two glow; so how about making all of us happy and glow" then he put his hand over where they were and then he removed it.

"Jack I can feel something happening."

Then her stomach began to glow. The Tok'ra were all shocked and then one of them suddenly pulled out a small weapon and aimed it at Sam's stomach. The others saw what he was trying to do and tackled him to the ground. The weapon fired and injured all four of them. Jack tried to stop him and the Tok'ra fired the weapon again and injured Jack. Dr Lam went and raised the alarm. The Ashrak then walked over to where Sam was; she was off the bed and trying to pull up her slacks.

"By the order of the system lords, your children shall die."

"No" Sam yelled out,

He fired the weapon at Sam's stomach and she collapsed on the floor. From there she saw Teal'c walk in and zat the Ashrak three times just as Daniel and some SF's ran into the room. They were all stunned at what they saw on the floor and then they saw that Sam's stomach was glowing where she had been shot.

"Sam, are you ok?" Daniel went to her side.

"Yeah, oh god, Jack"

Daniel helped her up, while the medical team worked on the others. Sam lifted her top to see that her stomach was still glowing and there was no wound. She then knew what she had to do; she walked over to Jack and picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Then she put her hand over his wound; suddenly there was a bright light surrounding them and the others had to cover their eyes. When it faded away, Jack opened his eyes to see Sam looking at him.

"Sam?"

"We are here; I'm going to go and heal the others."

"What, how?" Daniel was standing next to them.

"Jack, they have the healing power of the Ancients."

"Really? Cool."

"I'll be right back."

Sam got up and walked over to the worst wounded and healed him and then moved on to the next one until they were all healed. After she healed the last one, she collapsed. Teal'c was close by when he noticed that she was swaying and when he saw her going down he quickly caught her up and put her on one of the beds.

Dr Lam was next to Sam as soon as Teal'c placed her on the bed. She checked both her and the babies. Once she finished checking Sam out, she turned to look at Jack, who was worried about Sam and the babies.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two

"Sir, Colonel Carter and the twins are fine and you will be able to take her home tonight" Jack and the others let out the breath they were all holding.

"Thanks doc"

"You can go over and see her."

Jack walked over to the side of the bed as Teal'c got a chair and put it next to the bed. He sat down on it, holding her hand. The news of the Ashrak attack spread throughout the SGC; everyone was stunned by the news.

Walter called Hammond and told him what had happened. He was shocked and contacted both the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President about what had happened. Jacob walked over and stood next to Jack, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I will be as soon as Sam wakes up. What the hell happened? How long have you known that snakehead for?"

"We are all shocked Jack. The System Lord must have found out that he was Tok'ra and removed the Tok'ra symbiote and put one of their own in. He has been back with us for four months and we didn't suspect a thing."

"We will have to protect both Sam and the twins now, since the system lords knows about them."

"What will happen if they come and try to attack earth the way Anubis did?"

"Well then, I'll be heading south, won't I?"

Jacob knew that Jack was talking about the Ancient outpost that was in Antarctica.

"At least we all know that the kids have the healing powers of the Ancients."

"Yeah, Thor thinks that I might have passed some things on to them when all that knowledge was in my head."

"Jack, I'll go and send a message to him, he should know about this."

"Thanks Daniel" and Daniel left to send a message to Thor.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety three

They all were silent for few minutes until Jacob spoke up.

"Jack, would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks dad"

"I would love to have some cake too, dad," Sam said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, which caused them all to jump.

"Sam" She opened her eyes looking into Jack's.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Hungry" she said giggling. Jack smiled and bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Well then we better feed you three"

"Yeah, you should."

Jack helped her up and then he gave her a hug and kiss. Jacob gave her a hug as Daniel walked back in the room and saw that Sam was up.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yes Daniel we are fine and hungry" He gives her a hug.

"Shall we" Jack, said gesturing with his hand.

"Sorry for your lose" Sam said, looking at the three remaining Tok'ra.

"Thank you Colonel Carter; we now believe that you do carry two gifted children within you. We will help protect you and your children and thank you for healing us."

"You did try to take out that Ashrak, thank you" Sam stepped forward and gave them all a hug, which caused them to blush.

"Would you like to join us in some cake?" They looked at her, confused.

"It is alright, you will love it. It is a sweet treat here on earth."

"Yes we will be honoured to join you."

"Good, because I'm really hungry"

Jacob and Jack laughed as they all followed Sam to the mess hall. On the way there Jack told Jacob about what Sam had had for lunch and he laughed. When they arrived in the mess, they all got some cake and something to drink and then they all went over to two empty tables.

Teal'c gave Jack a hand putting the two tables together before they all sat down together. The three Tok'ra tried the cake and loved it. Sam had double helpings of it and enjoyed every mouthful of it.

An hour later the Tok'ra headed back to their base to inform the Council about what had happened. Sam went back to her lab and Jack back to his office. Walter told him that he had called Hammond after the attack. Jack gave him a follow up call to let him know what had happened. Fortunately the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were there also, so they all heard what had happened.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Two weeks later Maybourne called to let them know that he had found something that Daniel would find interesting and that it was from the Ancients. Jack sent SG5 with Daniel and Teal'c to see what Maybourne had found. They were away all day and when they returned they had the debriefing with Sam attending.

"Jack I need to go back there. There is a lot of writing in Ancient that needs to be translated."

"Didn't you tape it all?"

"Only half of it. From what Maybourne has translated so far himself, there is a ship on the planet that can go through the gate."

"A ship? Cool, so where is it?"

"That is another thing Jack; I need SG units to help look for it."

"No, why not get Maybourne's followers to help look for it?"

"Jack they have been looking for it for three months. Jack, the ship is from the Ancients" Jack looked at him.

"No space guns?"

"No. From what I have worked out, this ship has a time machine rigged to it so that it can travel back and forth in time. Think of the possibilities. We can change our own history" Jack looked at him and then looked around the room.

"Jack, think about it, my parents, Sha're, Sam's mother, Janet, Charlie" that got his attention.

"Daniel, I don't think we should change our own time line. I know that you miss them, I know I miss my mother but what is done is done" Sam said. Just then Walter knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir, there is a Catherine Langford on the phone for Dr Jackson, she said it is important" Jack got up.

"We will take a break. I'll think about it; so go and take care of your call Daniel."

He left the briefing room and closed the door behind him. Daniel got up and went to use the phone, while Sam and Teal'c looked at Jack as he sat down in his chair, leaning forward, with his elbows on the desk and hands covering his face.

"What's wrong with the General?" the new member of SG5 asked.

"O'Neill lost his son years ago in an accident" Teal'c said

"His son? Oh god, Charlie was the kid's name?"

"Indeed"

Then Daniel returned to Sam after he hung up from his call.

"Sam, Catherine is here. She is coming down with something very interesting" he said, grinning.

"What is it?"

"You will find out. I'll go and meet her" then he left.

Sam got up and walked over to Jack's office and opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She walked around the side of his desk and leant against it, waiting for him to talk to her. Jack moved back in his seat and removed his hands from his face and looked up at Sam.

She then moved until she was in front of him and her legs were apart on each side of him and then he leant forward and put his head on to her stomach where the twins were. Sam put her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. They were like that for a few minutes until he pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack, I know what Daniel is talking about. We all have lost someone that we loved, but at least we aren't alone. We still have family and friends here to help us through all of this."

Sam put her hand on his face, than she leant forward and gave him a kiss before leaning back again.

"I know, you and the kids are important to me."

"I know Jack, you are important to me too."

"So an Ancient time ship, interesting. I'll give Hammond a call about it and see what he says."

"Ok, I'll let you give him a call" She gave him a kiss before moving away from him.

"Oh Catherine is here. Daniel is bringing her down. Whatever it is about, Daniel was not saying but he had a big grin on his face."

"With Daniel it could be anything to do with history."

"True, it must be big for Catherine to come here."

"Yeah, I'll be out there after the call."

"Ok"

Then she opened the door to the briefing room and walked out and closed it.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

At the same time Daniel and Catherine walked into the room.

"Sam"

"Catherine, how are you?" Sam asked as they hugged.

"As well as can be expected. How about you; I am sorry that I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"I know, Daniel told me. Did you receive the photos?"

"Yes I did and you looked beautiful in your wedding dress Sam."

"Thanks."

"Where is that husband of yours?" Sam laughed.

"He is on the phone and he knows you're here."

"Ah, who would have ever thought that he would make General?"

"Jack" and they both laughed.

"So, Daniel said that you found something that is important."

"Yes but we will wait for Jack. Anyway Daniel said that there is some other news to tell me?"

Sam took her hand and put it on her stomach. Catherine was confused until she felt movement; then her eyes widened and she looked at Sam, who was smiling and nodding.

"How far along are you?"

"Over sixteen weeks now."

"That is wonderful news Sam. It's about time you two got your act together" and they both laughed.

"There is some thing else; we are having twins."

"That is wonderful. We have to get together and talk some time soon."

"Yes we should; there is a lot of catching up to do."

Then the door opened and Sam turned around to see Jack walking out of the office. Catherine walked up to him and they hugged.

"Congratulations Jack. Sam just told me about the twins" she said after they pulled apart.

"Yeah, I was shocked when she told me."

"I'm pleased for both of you. Daniel has been keeping me up to date about what's been going on here and about you two." Jack looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, what have you been telling her?"

"She asks and I answer; we both know she has full clearance."

"Yeah, just don't do it again, mainly about Sam and me."

"Don't worry Jack, I'll get it out of Sam" and Sam giggled.

"Gee thanks. What is this big news you have for us?"

"I know where you can get another ZPM."

"Where?" Sam said, as her eyes lit up.

"Here, let me show you. I was looking through one of the old books the other day and I found this."


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

They walked over to the table and she opened the old book to the correct page. Daniel looked and studied it.

"She's right Jack it is a ZPM. Ra had one."

"So"

"Jack, if we can find this time ship and it works we could go back in time to get the ZPM" Sam said.

"What about the time line thing?"

"Jack, if we do find the ship and we go back in time we can go in and get the ZPM, bury it with a note to ourselves. A place where one of the digs is and then return back to our normal time. Then all we have to do is wait for it to be dug up."

"Ok. First we need to find the ship and you will need to take SG 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 12, Hammond gave me the go for it."

"Yes!" Daniel said with a grin on his face.

"Ok SG5, gear up and you are heading back" then he went to the door and opened it.

"Walter" he called out and then he went down to the control room.

"Yes sir."

"Get SG teams, 2, 3, 6, 8 and 12 geared up for three days. They are going on a ship hunt with Daniel and Teal'c Tell them to be ready within the hour."

"Yes sir" then Walter turned away and Jack walked back up to the briefing room.

"Ok SG5, your dismissed" they stood up and left the room.

"I love a man in control" Catherine said to Sam and she giggled

"I know what you mean" and then Catherine giggled

"Hey, no giggling on my base" Jack said.

Waving his finger at them, both women giggled. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head at them.

"Oy, it's going to be a long day" Sam walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Feed me" she said and gave him a puppy look; he smiled.

"Ok, what would you like?" he then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me hard. I'm so wet and horny… oh and cake" she then moved back and licked her lips Jack went bright red and Catherine laughed.

"See you guys in an hour" and he grabbed Sam's hand and they left the room, with Sam laughing.

"Where are they going?" Daniel asked.

"To their quarters Daniel."

"Why?" then it clicked and he started to go red.

"Oh"

"Daniel I would love to see the gate"

"Sure, let's go" and they left the briefing room.

Teal'c went to the mess hall for a snack and to wait for the others to arrive.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

When Jack and Sam reached their quarters, Sam took off her overalls she been wearing since she started showing and then her panties. Jack groaned when he could smell her.

"On all fours" she did that on the bed and she heard jack pulls his pants down and then come up from behind her.

"Sam, I just couldn't believe what you said to me in the briefing room. I went hard straight away and for that I'm going to fuck you nice and hard."

He then pushed his hard length into her and she let out a moan. He moved within her hard and fast until they built up to their orgasm's and screamed out each others name as he filled her with his seed. Then he straightened up while still inside of her.

"Gee Sam, you sure know how to turn me on" and she giggled and he slapped her ass lightly.

"No giggling while I'm still in you Colonel."

Sam suddenly started moving back and forth; she could still feel his hard length inside of her. He grabbed on to her hips and started moving once again. A few minutes later he filled her with his seed again.

"Fuck Sam, I don't think I can do that again."

"Now I know how to distract you, don't I?"

"Yes, you can do that to me any time."

Then he pulled out of her and went into the bathroom to get a warm cloth and towel. He cleaned himself up and then he went out to their bed room and washed Sam. Once done, they were cleaned up and dressed they left to go to the mess hall for cake.

Daniel and Catherine in the mean while had gone down to the gate room to have a closer look at the gate.

"I forgot how incredible it is."

"Now that Jack is in charge of the base I'm sure he will let you come more often to visit."

"I would like that but this will be my last visit I'm afraid, Daniel," she said looking at him.

"Why, what going on?" He was confused.

"I'm dying Daniel; it's my heart and there is nothing that can be done."

"Oh Catherine" they hugged and tears fell down their checks.

"How much time do you have?"

"Not much I'm afraid. The doctors have given me two or three months" she told him, when they pulled apart.

"Catherine, Sam can heal you heart."

"What do you mean?"

"The twins are gifted. They have the healing powers of the Ancients. You heard about what happened to Jack getting his head sucked by an Ancient device, just to get what we needed to save Earth."

"Yes, you sent me a copy of the report. It said that Jack also carried the healing power."

"Yes, he passed the ability on to the twins when he and Sam came together. You know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean Daniel but it will be too late for me by the time they are born."

"No it won't; the kids can use Sam to heal you."

"Are you sure that it can be done?"

"Yes"

Daniel then told her what had happened to Sam when an Ashrak tried to kill her and the twins and what happened afterwards. Catherine was shocked.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight

"So, as you see, Sam can heal you; that is if you still want to?" she smiled.

"Yes, I would love that, Daniel."

"Ok, come on, let's go to the mess hall and talk to the others."

They left the gate room and headed to the mess hall. Catherine was taking it slow because of her heart. When they arrived, they went over to where the others were sitting. They took one look at Catherine and they could tell that something was wrong.

"Catherine, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Daniel told me about what happened to you when the Ashrak attacked you and about the twin's ability to heal."

"Catherine?"

"I'm dying Sam, it's my heart."

"Oh god, I'm sorry to hear that" they hugged each other.

"Sam, is there any chance that you and the twins could heal her?" Daniel asked.

"Catherine, put your hand over where the twins are"

So she did that and then Sam put her hand over her heart. Sam closed her eyes and then a glow engulfed them for five seconds and then it went away. Sam opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow, was that the twins?"

"Yes, you are now healed; you now have the heart of a teenager" Catherine laughed.

"Thank you Sam, and thank you kids; you have got a fantastic parent here." Catherine said, patting Sam's stomach. Sam laughed and everyone else grinned.

"Well, I know the first thing I'm going to have which I have missed the most; I'll be right back" Catherine said,

She got up and went over and put a piece of chocolate cake and a piece of cheesecake on the tray and then she went and got her self a cup of coffee and returned back to their table. She sat down and picked up the coffee and inhaled the aroma and then she took a sip of it and smiled. She looked at the others at the table, who were watching her intently and then she took a bit each of the cheesecake and the chocolate cake.

"What?" she asked.

"Catherine, are you sure you and Daniel aren't related?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"Well, you do have the same things in common. I mean, you both love your coffee and then there is that Egyptian history thing." Jack said.

"Very funny Jack. The reason why I savored having the coffee is that I had to give it up three years ago; doctor's orders."

"Ah, ok… and the cake?"

"All sweet things went a year ago."

"I understand now."

"Jack is there any chance Catherine could come here any time she would like?"

"That can be arranged." and they turned.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

The voice behind them belonged to General Hammond, with the President standing next to him. Everyone stood up and Hammond waved his hand at them,

"At ease and sit down" they all sat down around the table.

"Mr President, I want to introduce Dr Catherine Langford" Daniel said.

"It's an honour to meet you Sir and its good to see you again, George."

"Catherine, Jack told me that you were here; is everything all right?"

"Sir, if the teams can find this Ancient ship and get it back here, Sam here has a plan to find out how it works. If we can do that, we could go back in time and take the ZPM from Ra, bury it with a note to us and come back to normal time with out disturbing the time line." Jack said.

"How did you know that Ra had a ZPM?" Henry asked.

"Catherine has a book about Ra and it shows him holding the device" Daniel said.

"When are you due to go off world?" Jack looked at his watch.

"In fifteen minutes"

"We better go and get ready; coming Teal'c" Daniel asked and then they got up and left them alone.

"Shall we go to the gate room and give them a send off?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I would like to see the gate in action" Henry said, smiling. They all got up and headed out of the mess hall.

"Walter told me which teams you are sending off world" Hammond said to Jack.

"Jack, I've got an idea that might help with the search" Sam said.

"You're thinking again. What is this idea of yours?"

"We could send a UAV through the gate and with the sensors we might be able to find it quicker that way."

"Ah, ok."

When they reached level twenty-eight, Sam turned one way to get the UAV set up.

"Sam, get Siler and anyone else to help out."

"Thanks Jack; it should be ready in ten minutes."

"Ok" and then she walked around the corner away from them. The others went to the gate room to see the teams already. When the teams saw who else was with them, they all stood at attention.

"At ease" and they all relaxed. Then Jack went and stood up on the ramp so he could look at them all.

"This mission is important; you guys are going ship hunting"

They all looked at him and then to the others around them and then back to him. They were all confused.

"The ship is an Ancient ship and it could fit through the gate and that is why you guys are going to look for it. It might be the key to defeat the Goa'uld once and for all. So let's get this show on the road."

"Jack what about the UAV?" Catherine asked

"Ah yes, we are going to give you a helping hand by sending a UAV through the gate. Sam is hopeful that she will be able to find its location first. If not, it will be up to you guys to find it."

Then he looked up into the control room and gave the nod and then the gate started spinning.

"Oh, one more thing. Daniel is in charge of this mission, any questions?" they all shook there heads no.

"Good."


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One hundred

Jack moved out of the way when the gate came to life. Henry was shocked when he saw it for the first time.

"That is incredible, how does it work?"

"You will have to ask Sam on that one" jack said smiling standing next to Catherine.

"Ok SG 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 12, move out."

Daniel said that as he walked up the ramp and the others chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"He reminds us of you, sir, when you were in charge of SG1. If you didn't say that it was 'move out campers'" Dixon said from SG5, with a grin on his face. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Get going you lot and behave yourselves, or else."

"Or else what, sir?"

"Daniel talks for hours on end. Is that good enough for you" he said smiling at them.

"You heard Dr Jackson, move out" and they all walked up the ramp and through the gate, to the other side and then it shut down.

Then the gate room door opened and Sam walked in with Siler and two SF's wheeling in the UAV.

"You just missed the send off."

"Oh, I was busy getting things set up."

"That's ok. Shall we head up to the control room?" and they headed up to the control room.

Once everything was set up, Sam started dialing the planet and sent the UAV through. Then she went over to where the controls were and started guiding the UAV in a big circle and at the same time she changed the colour of the scenery.

Everything was red and she explained to them what each colour change meant, so they all could understand what they were seeing. They had been watching for a few minutes when Sam guided it over one area where part of the picture changed to green.

"Jack, I have something!"

Jack radioed Daniel to find out which team was the closest to where the alien object was and told him to send them find out what it was. They all waited for ten minutes, watching four white dots moving toward where the green object was. They all waited, holding their breath.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One hundred One

"SGC, this is Colonel Dixon."

"Go ahead. What have you found Dixon?"

"Well sir, we found the ship but we will need some help to move the vines out of the way."

"Ok, have the rest of the teams come and give you a hand."

"Yes sir, Dixon out."

"Daniel, are you there?"

"Yes Jack"

"Call us if you need anything."

"Sure. Ah..Jack.. Mayborne wants to talk to you."

"Hi ya Jack, I heard that they promoted you?"

"Yes, well it was over due. How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm doing good. Jack, we've got a problem from what I've translated and calculated. There will be five ships showing up tomorrow."

"Well, move everyone to another planet."

"Jack, from what I can tell from the writings, that an Ancient hero and, I think, a fat woman come through the ring and save the planet."

"Where are you?"

"Where the writings are. Hang on; Dr Jackson wants to say something."

"Jack, it doesn't say fat woman, it says pregnant woman."

"Oh, what else?"

"From what I've been able to read, there is a hidden cavern and there are numbers which I don't understand and something about a treasure."

"Cool; who know, maybe a big honking space gun" he said, grinning.

Sam giggled and then stopped. She got up and stood next to Jack and grabbed the microphone.

"Daniel, Sam here. Was there anything else said about the two people who came through the gate?"

"Sam what is it?"

"Just, a hunch."

"Yes there was; it said something about peace and about a small gift" Sam turned to look at Jack.

"Sam, what is it"

"Jack it's talking about us. You are the Ancient hero and I'm the pregnant woman."

"Colonel Carter, would you care to explain?" the President asked.

"Daniel hang on, Sam might have your answer" Jack said and then turned to Sam.

"Jack is the Ancient hero because of the ancient gene he has and I am the pregnant woman that the writing is talking about."

"Ok, what about peace and a small gift?" Sam put both hands on her stomach and smiled "the children."

"Yes sir; the small gift, are these two children. After all they do carry the gift of the healing powers of the Ancients and god knows what else was passed on to them. Not just that, they will also help bring peace to the galaxy."

"She is right sir; after all the kids will be Tau'ri, Ancient and possibly Tok'ra all rolled into one but I'm not sure about the last part, you know what I mean."

"Well then, you two better go and keep me updated on this. George will take over here while you two are off world."

"Thank you sir" Sam said.

"Use any resources from here to find out what that treasure is."

"Yes sir"

Then Sam went to let Daniel know that Jack and she were the ones that the carvings were talking about and they would be there within the hour. Hammond and the President left to head to the surface, while Jack and Sam went to gear up.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One hundred Two

Since Sam couldn't get into any BDU's, she wore her overalls. Once Jack was ready, he went down to the gate room to wait for Sam. When she showed up, there was an airman with her, carrying two big packs.

"Sam, what's in the bags?"

"Tools, laptop, the usual equipment that I'll be needing when I have a look at the ship."

"Ok"

Then the gate whooshed into life and they walked up the ramp and through and then the airman put one pack through at a time. Sam was waiting for them on the other side. As soon as she got one, she put it on the ground in front of her and then the second one arrived; once it was through the gate it shut down.

She turned around to see Daniel, Maybourne and about a dozen other people waiting for them. Daniel walked over to Sam and picked up the two packs and then walked over to where Jack was standing.

"Colonel Carter, congratulations on your promotion, wedding and the twins, you sure have been busy."

"Hello to you too, Maybourne. Yes, I have been busy; I'm always busy and you of all people should know that."

"Something's will never change," he said, laughing.

"So, where is the ship, I would like to have a look at it?"

"Of course, this way."

They headed to where the ship was; Jack and Harry talked about what had been happening since being stuck on that moon two years earlier. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the ship's location. It was surrounded with vines and over grown grass that had been slashed away from the ship.

Sam walked up to it and looked it over. The others were watching her as she touched the ship with one hand while the other rested on her growing stomach. She walked around the ship, looking it over. Jack knew that look on Sam's face; he knew that she was thinking.

"Sir, we don't know how to open it. We looked for a button but there is nothing" Dixon said.

Jack just nodded; then he saw her stop at the back of the ship that was marked with a symbol. She touched it and the back of the ship opened. She turned and smiled at Jack, who smiled back in return.

"Nice work Sam, shall we?"

Jack walked in first and the lights came on. Sam looked around to see where the device was.

"Well Sam, what do you think?"

"A new toy for me to play with?"

"Ok, I'll let you play with this big toy for a few hours while Daniel and Harry show me where this rock is that tells the future. Call out if you need any help."

"Ok" and they kissed.

"I'll leave SG5 here with you."

"Ok, have fun"

"You know I will" they both headed out the back of the ship.

"Ok, SG5 stay here with Sam, just in case some thing happens. The rest of you with me; we have work to do before that damn snakehead shows up." they all grinned.

"Well Jack, you sure haven't lost your sense of humour" Jack rolled his eyes before turning to look at Sam.

"Take care"

"We will Jack" they kissed and then he put his hand on Sam's stomach.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too, take care."

"I will."

Sam watched them before heading back into the ship and started to work on it. Daniel and Harry showed Jack and the others where the writing was. They took turns in telling Jack and the others what ii said. They were there for over three hours and Daniel even wrote down the numbers.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter One Hundred Three

When finished, they headed to the village while Harry told Jack about the changes that he had made to the place. He showed them around at the same time as Jack was thinking up places for snipers could be positioned. This was just as a back up for the next day, in case Sam couldn't get the ship working in time. Later that afternoon, Jack and SG 2 headed to where Sam was working. They were greeted by SG5, and Jack went to see how Sam was doing.

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going" and she turned around and smiled.

"Good Jack; this ship is incredible I think I've got it going. I've had a chance to look up front and checked out the control panel. It seems to make the ship start but only works for some one with the gene, namely you. Do you care to give it a try?"

"Sure, why not?" and he went up to front and sat down.

"Ok, put your hands here and here" he followed her directions and there was a hum as the ship came to life.

"It works! Ok, I think all you have to do is think of a command. Think about moving backwards and up a couple of feet, slowly."

He thought that and it worked. SG2 & 5 were shocked and they moved out of the way. When the ship stopped but was still hovering, Sam turned to the others who were looking into the ship in shock and she put her finger up to her lips and waved them in. Once they were on board she pushed a button and the rear door closed and then she turned to Jack.

"Ok; shall we take it for a spin? Let's go over the village for starters" she said.

The ship took off into the air and headed to where the village was. Everyone heard a noise and looked up to see the ship. They all saw it land outside the village and the back door open. The two teams came out of the ship and then Sam poked her head out.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Maybourne, come on aboard" they boarded the ship and the door closed and they took off again.

Daniel passed Sam a piece of paper which had the numbers on it and the word Treasure on it. She nodded and then she showed it to Jack. The ship moved over to where the Stargate was and passed it. They continued over towards the hills that were not far from the gate and then the ship stopped in front of a hill covered in grass.

"Jack, see if you can bring up the screen and see what's inside this mountain" and then a screen came up and Sam did some figuring.

"Ok, let's head back to the village."

They then headed back and when the ship landed and the doors opened, they walked out and Sam closed the door before following the others.

"Jack, we need some tools to dig our way into that hill."

"I know; I'll give Hammond a call in the morning."

They all stayed in the village for the night, taking turns for the night watch. Maybourne let Jack and Sam have his bed for the night because of Sam's pregnancy.

The next morning Jack and Sam walked to the gate and dialed earth. They spoke to Hammond, giving him an up date on the ship and on what they had found. He requested the equipment and tools that they would need for the digging and Sam asked for some chocolate, since she was in the mood for some. Jack told Hammond where he could find a box of them. He kept them on base for Sam.

The gate shut down after Hammond said that he would send a team through with the requested gear. They headed back to the village with their arms around each other. They talked to Maybourne for a while until the gear arrived. An hour later SG5's radio crackled into life.

"General O'Neill; General Hammond has sent the equipment through"

"Copy that and we are on our way."

The three of them entered the ship and took off to the gate. When they landed they were shocked to see five people there. They knew that SG5 was standing guard at the gate. They were not too sure who the fifth person was until he turned around with a big grin on his face. They left the ship and walked around to the front.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter One Hundred Four

"Dad, this is a surprise" Sam said, as she gave him a hug.

"Hi kiddo, how are the little ones?"

"Good; what are you doing here?"

"George called the Tok'ra and told them what was going on and asked for some crystals. He explained why he asked for them and so they sent me and this bag of crystals and this…" Jacob passed Sam a bag of chocolate kisses and nuts to her.

She rewarded him with a hug and started eating them and let out a moan of happiness.

"She will be happy for the rest of the day" Jack said and she playfully hit him on the arm and then gave him a kiss.

"So this is the ship."

"Yep, Sam got it working, so shall we?"

The four of them got into the ship and Jack introduced Maybourne to Jacob and Selmac. Then the ship lifted off and headed to where the treasure was being kept. After the ship landed, Jack brought up the screen to show Jacob how far in it was so he would know which crystals to use. They left the ship and headed to the edge of the hill and then Jacob pulled out one of the crystals and put it in the dirt.

They all watched as it grew and made a tunnel. They walked in when it stopped at where the chamber was. When they walked in they used flash lights to look around and Jack walked threw a circle on the ground. Then the lights came on and they stopped in shock at what they saw in the room. It was wall to wall with drones, still in their boxes.

"Oh.my. god. There must be hundreds of thousands of these drones" Sam said.

"They look like the ones from Earth" Jack said when he had a closer look.

"They are Jack; these are what were used to destroy Anubis's fleet."

"Cool" and Sam smiled while looking around.

"Jack, Sam" they walked over to where Jacob was standing.

"Ring transporter?"

"Shall we?"

They all stood in the middle of the rings and then Jack saw a palm print on the wall. He put his hand on it and the rings made a noise and he moved his arm back in time before the rings rose up to transport them to the next level. When they arrived they turned on there flash lights and stepped forward and then the lights went on.

There was another chamber also full of drones and old wooden crates. Sam walked over to one of the crates that was broken and moved the wood away. There was something wrapped up in old cloth and she carefully picked it up and unwrapped it and gasped when she saw what it was.

"Jack" she turned around and smiled.

"There must be hundreds of these"

"What are they?" Jacob asked.

"ZPM's, Dad. One of these is a hundred thousand times more powerful that a naquadah generator."

"What's a ZPM?" Maybourne asked.

"Zero point module" she said smiling.

"How powerful is it?" he asked.

"One of these can power up the SGC for a hundred years or more."

"Bloody hell!"

"Sam, one of them would power up the SGC? Imagine the money we would save and no power cuts," Jack said grinning.

"A lot, Jack."


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter One Hundred Five

Sam carefully put it back and they walked around until they saw a palm print and Jack put his hand on it and some writing appeared.

"Oh my god." Sam said.

"Sam, what is it?"

"This is the address to the Ancient home world. I remember Daniel showing it to me; well, part of the address and this is it."

"There are eight glyphs; that will need a lot of power for the gate."

"We can use one of the ZPM's to help power it to this address Jack."

"Great, let's get back to the gate. We have a phone call to make."

They walked back to the rings and transported back to the top level and then they headed back outside and the lights went out. When they got outside, they entered the ship and headed back to the gate.

Jack called Hammond to let him know what they had found and that they would need a lot of manpower to move everything back to Earth. Hammond was pleased with the findings and would send plenty of help when he had the chance.

After the gate shut down they headed back to the village to get everything set up for when the System Lord arrived. They told Daniel about what they found and the gate address and he was thrilled. Once everything was set up, all they had to do was wait.

Jack and Teal'c were on the ship when the sensors beeped. Jack brought up the screen and it showed five ships in orbit. They knew it was the motherships and Jack warned the others that they had arrived. Sam boarded the ship and Teal'c left. Then they took off and headed toward the ships and they started firing on them. Fortunately the shields were holding. Then Jack pulled up the screen and it showed a Goa'uld's face.

"Surrender or prepare to die."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm not interested and you shall die" Sam whispered to Jack.

"There are no Tok'ra on board the ships, as far as dad knows. All of them have returned to the Tok'ra home world" and he nodded.

"Have you heard of the Tau'ri?"

"Yes, and that they have destroyed the System Lords."

"So, then you have heard of SG1?"

"Yes, they are well known."

"That is good to know. So which ship are you on?" then one of the ships moved forward.

"You have heard of the leader of SG1 then?"

"O'Neill. Yes I have, along with Major Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and the shol'va Teal'c."

"See Sam, we are still famous" he said, smiling at her.

"You are O'Neill?"

"Yes and it's General O'Neill now and Colonel Carter, my wife" Jack thumbed toward Sam.

"Good; then you shall die" and the screen disappeared. Then they motherships started firing on the ship.

"Jack, think weapons and take out his ship first. I think the others will get the message"

"Ok, weapons" then one fireball left the ship and entered the lead mothership.

"That's it. Damn, I should have checked to see how many were in this ship. I'm sorry Jack." Sam said.

"Hey, it's not your fault."


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter One Hundred Six

There was a big explosion in front of them; the ship blew up. Then there was a beep and the screen appeared.

"You shall die for killing my god."

"Listen to me; this was not a god, for crying out loud. My ship is more powerful than yours. You saw what happened; what one of those fire balls can do to a ship. After all they did destroy Anubis's fleet."

"Anubis is dead?" the Jaffa was shocked.

"Yes and so are his Super Soldiers. Now he can't take over the galaxy."

"Then you are a god."

"No I'm not a god but now you and your brothers are free. Come and join the rebel Jaffa and fight for your freedom before more blood is shed. Too many have died, now it is time for peace for all Jaffa" Jack said.

"Have you got a family, a wife, children?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we all have."

"When was the last time you saw them; days, weeks, months, ago?"

"It has been many months since I saw my mate and children"

"If you and your brothers would like to see your families, you can go and see them. If you want to join the rebel Jaffa, send a message out and ask for Master Bra'tac, he knows what to do. There are thousands of rebel Jaffa out there, in the ranks of the System Lords, as well as Tok'ra. They all believe in freedom for all Jaffa."

"Thank you, you are true warriors" and then the screen disappeared. The four remaining ships left a minute late.

They then headed back to the planet and landed near the village and they walked out from the back of the ship with smiles on their faces.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter One Hundred Seven

"It's over, another Goa'uld is dead and it looks like there are more rebel Jaffa to add to the list."

"Who was the false god?"

"We didn't ask, sorry Teal'c" Jack said.

They all talked about the latest happenings and had a party before leaving. Some of the team went back to the SGC with one ZPM each. Jack and Sam found where the drones were kept on the ship and loaded them onto the ship.

"Jack, while we are here why don't we get the ZPM from Ra?"

"Good idea, we will get Daniel and Teal'c to help for old time's sake."

"And Dad too?"

"Sure, why not"

Once the ten drones were on the ship they headed back to the village to pick up Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob. Once they were on the ship, Sam told them what they were planning on doing and they decided to help out. Once they were in orbit, Jack though of the time period that they wanted and they heard the time machine hum and a light flashed and then died down.

"It didn't work" Daniel said

"Yes it did, look at the stars" They looked outside and saw different stars.

They went back and landed on the planet. Sam dialed earth from with in the ship and they went through the gate with the ship and then cloaked it. Luckily, it was night time when they arrived. They landed the ship and made a plan.

"Sam, I want you to stay here on the ship" Jack said.

"Ok, be careful."

"We will. Hey, Selmac you might get a chance to see Egeria." Jacob smiled, shaking his head.

They left the ship and Jack set the cloak. The four men managed to work their way through the area, to the Goa'uld ship and once on board they were able to zat anyone who got in the way. They followed Jacob, since Selmac remembered where Ra kept all of his treasures.

They finally arrived in the treasure room and they found the ZPM. Once it was in Jack's backpack they left but stopped along the way at the armory. They carried all the staff weapons that they could in get into their arms, as well as filled their backpacks with smaller weapons and then they left.

When they were outside of the ship, there was a group of men with zats and one walked forward.

"Who are you? Why are you taking these weapons?"

"Ra doesn't need them. I don't know why you guys have to put up with his crap, you should fight back" Jack said and then one of the men ran over to the leader.

"There is a patrol heading this way."

"Come, we must hide you until it is safe" and they followed them to where the leaders tent was.

"Quickly in here, sorry there is not much room"

He and the others moved sand away on the floor and a door appeared. They lifted it up, then Teal'c went first and then they passed all the staff weapons to him. Then Daniel went down, then Jacob and Jack and they passed Jack a lit torch.

"We will let you know when it is safe to come out."

"How long?"

"An hour" Jack gave them a nod and the door shut.

"Jack, there is not much air in here" Jacob said,

"I know; any ideas?"

"Yes I have, follow me."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter One Hundred Eight

Jacob moved to one of the walls and put a crystal in the wall and it grew to ten meters wide and over two meters tall and it moved along until it was over one hundred meters long. Then he did it again about thirty meters into the crystal tunnel but this time it was fifty meters long.

"Now we have air and space. Here, why don't we move most of the weapons along here?" and they moved the weapons quickly and quietly into the tunnels.

Once everything was sorted out, they heard noises coming from the trap door and they got ready with zats in their hands. When the door opened the leader walked down the steps with two other men. When they saw the weapons were gone they turned to the light coming from the crystal tunnels and saw where the weapons have gone to.

"This is in thanks for keeping us safe," Jacob said.

They walked along the tunnel and touched the crystals and then they looked down the other tunnel to see that the other weapons were there.

"Thank you. Can you help us get more of these weapons before you go?"

"Sure but we will need everyone's help."

"Of course."

They went back up to the surface and the leader and his men were all waiting for them. They all left and headed back into the mothership. They zatted many Jaffa and they removed the green naquadah power sources from their staff weapons so they wouldn't fire.

They worked their way to the armory and collected all the weapons and then they all started to leave the ship. On the way, those who still had their arms free went to take as much of the treasures that they could carry back with them.

They made it out side of the ship and headed in six different directions to the camp. Luckily there was a wind blowing that covered their tracks. When they arrived in the leader's tent, they quickly and quietly put the weapons away. Then Jack and the others grabbed their backpacks.

"Thank you for your help, do you have to leave?"

"Yes, my wife will be worried about all of us; she is on a ship waiting for us."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"Sam, short for Samantha, is with child and Jack here doesn't want to risk her or the children's' lives that she carries within her" Daniel said.

"That is wise; you better go because the sun will be up soon. Again, thank you for your help."

"Thank you and good luck with the rebellion" and they left and worked their way back to the ship.

"It should be around here somewhere" Jacob said and then Daniel landed on his back.

"Found it."

Then Jack took the remote device out of his pocket and pushed the button and the ship appeared. Daniel picked himself up and Jack opened the back door to see Sam lying down, asleep. When the others saw her, they smiled. They all boarded the ship and then they noticed that Sam's stomach was glowing. Jack took his backpack off and bent down and placed his hand over where the twins were.

"Daddy's home kids; why don't you two get some rest like mommy" then the glowing died down.

He then got up, after moving his hand away and went up to the front after Teal'c closed the door of the ship. Then he cloaked it before taking off. They got close to the Stargate and dialed back to the planet where Mayborne was and just before going through they uncloaked the ship.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter One Hundred Nine

When they arrived on the other side, they dialed the time machine to go back to where they belonged. Then they headed to the village and landed. Maybourne and some of the others were there to greet them.

"Didn't it work?"

"Yes it did" and Jack went to wake Sam up. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Jack, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago and we are back in our normal time. Come on; let's get you home into a warm, comfortable bed."

"Sounds good to me and a hot bubble bath."

Jack helped her to her feet and they left the ship. They talked to Maybourne and some of the others, filling them in. Jack gave the SG team's all orders before SG1 and Jacob headed back to Earth. When they arrived with the ZPM Hammond and Catherine were waiting for them.

"Welcome back SG1, Jacob."

"Catherine, have a look" Jack passed her the backpack and she opened it and removed the cloth.

"Is this one of the ZPM's?"

"This one came from Ra."

"But how?"

"Ancient time ship. Sam got it working and we used it. Oh, another snakehead is dead."

"Good work and now you all know the drill."

They all left for there post op exam and showers. Then they had the debriefing before heading home for the night. When Jack and Sam arrived home,

"Jack, what do you feel like for dinner?"

"I don't know, what would you like sweet heart?"

"I'll call for pizza."

"Sounds good to me" Sam called and order one pepperoni and another with double cheese.

Once she finished on the phone she heard the water running and she smiled, knowing that Jack would be filling up the bath for her. She walked up to their bedroom and looked into the bathroom. Sure enough the bath was filling up and Jack was just putting in some lavender bubble bath. He turned to see Sam standing there with a grin on her face.

"Well, you did say that you wanted a bubble bath. So here you are; so get naked," he said flicking his eyebrows at her.

She stripped her clothes off in front of him until she was completely naked. His eyes were roaming all over her body and then he settled on the bump where the twins were growing inside of her.

"Your bath is ready."

He turned the water off. Sam stepped forward and gave him a kiss before getting into the bath. She sat down and leaned back and then Jack turned the jets on.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter One Hundred Ten

"This feels so good, thank you Jack" he bents over and gave her a kiss.

"Would you like some juice?"

"Yes thanks, some apple and orange juice would be great thanks."

"Ok, you just lie back and relax and I'll be right back" he got up from the bathtub and went to get Sam's juice.

When he returned, Sam had her eyes closed; he sat down and brushed a bit of hair out of the way. Then she opened her eyes and smiled and he smiled back.

"Here is your drink Sam."

"Thanks, Jack" and he passed it to her. She took a couple of mouths full while looking at him.

"Any news on the sniper's identities?"

"Yeah, they were both rogue NID."

"I wonder who the target was?"

"It was us and the President." Sam was shocked.

"Did they say who was behind it?"

"No, they got all of their information over the phone and the money was paid in cash."

"So, what happens now?"

"The President and Joint Chief's know about it, so all we can do is wait. There are some NID agents being watched, just in case."

"Ok. Care to join me?"

"As soon as dinner arrives."

"Ok"

Sam took a couple of mouths full of her drink and then put it on the side of the tub and closed her eyes and relaxed. Jack sat on the toilet seat watching her and smiled. He was lost in thought when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and went downstairs to answer the door for the pizza. Once paid for he closed and locked the door then he waved his hand over the white stone at the bottom of the steps before going upstairs with the two pizzas.

The Asgard had installed a shield around their house and garage as a wedding present. The white stone would only recognize certain DNA for the shield to work. If someone tried to break into the house, it would send a signal to the SGC and also record who ever was trying to break in.

When Jack arrived with the pizza, Sam looked at him with a smile. He got the other stools out and put both pizzas on them and then he took his clothes off before getting in to the tub to join Sam. She already had both boxes open and picked up a slice and lay back and started eating it. By that time Jack was already in the tub and he watched her eat while he was having his.

"This is what I've been looking forward to all day" Sam said when she finish her first slice.

"Well, I do aim to please."

"I know and thank you."

She took another slice and bit into it. They relaxed while eating their pizza.

Afterward they were finished eating, Jack started massaging her feet which made her smile. After the massage they got out, since the water was getting cold. Once dried off, they climbed into bed and fell asleep within minutes.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter One Hundred Eleven

Over the next month, Jack sent SG teams to the planet where Maybourne was to start bringing back the ZPM's. Maybourne had sent requests for fruits and vegetables. Their food supplies had been destroyed in a flood a week earlier. Jack not only sent the fresh food but also sent seeds and vegetable plants to him so that they could replant and grow their own.

Sam worked on one of the ZPM's so they would have one working as a power source for the SGC. This would save them billions of dollars. Dr Weir was putting a team together for the Atlantis expedition. Sam had begun to wear her maternity clothes to work since none of the BDU's fit her comfortably since she was now 19 weeks along and showing. She was working in her lab on the ZPM when she heard a voice behind her.

"Still sexy as ever."

"What are you doing here, McKay?" Sam said while still working on her ZPM project.

"I just popped in to say hi. Is there something wrong with that?" He walked into the lab and around the table to see what Sam was up to.

"So this is the ZPM I have heard so much about?"

"Yep; so what are you doing here besides seeing what I'm doing?"

"I'm on the Atlantis expedition team."

She stopped what she was doing and stood up, with one of her hands on her back. McKay was stunned when he saw her stomach.

"Woo, so you and that cop?"

"No, Pete is not the father. We broke up months ago."

"So, who then?"

"That would be me," Jack said, as he entered the room.

"General O'Neill; I will have to get used to saying that, won't I?"

"Yes, you will. Is your back giving you problems Sam?"

"Yeah, I was bending over."

"Sam, you know the rules. Here, let me" Jack walked behind her and started rubbing her back.

"So McKay, I heard that Dr Weir has you on her list."

"Yes she does. You're the father?" McKay was still stunned.

"Yep, these two are very special to us."

"These two? Twins? You're having twins?" Sam nodded, with a grin on her face and then he noticed her wedding ring.

"When did you two get married?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks"

"So, how far long are you?"

"Almost five months."

"But, what about the regulations?"

"We are not being court martialed, if that is what you are asking."

"But how did you two get around them?"

"I had my head sucked and Sam here was injured."

"Ah yes, I read the report about what you did to Anubis's ships."

"Well there you go. Sam, are you three hungry?"

"Yep, staving."

"Shall we? Do you want to come along McKay?"

"Sure; so where did you two go for your honeymoon?" and they left Sam's lab for the mess hall.

"Hawaii for two weeks, all expense paid including the plane trip there and back, thanks to General Hammond, the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President himself."

"Wow, you two sure are lucky."

"Yes, we are that alright."


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter One Hundred Twelve

They went into the mess hall to grab something to eat. Jack got himself a coffee and cake; McKay got himself a coffee while Sam got a tray of blue jello, pumpkin pie, a bowl of fruit salad, cheese cake, cream pie and two bottles of chocolate milk. Jack took her tray over to the table for her and they all sat down and Sam started eating. McKay was shock at what was on her tray.

"You must be hungry."

"This is a snack to her"

McKay watched Sam eat everything on her tray, as well as drink the two bottles of chocolate milk. Once finished, she leaned back in her chair and Jack rubbed her stomach and then McKay's eyes widened when he saw her stomach glow.

"What the, I've never seen that happen before."

"The kids are happy and that's what matters" Sam said.

"But how can that be possible?"

"These kids are going to help free the Jaffa and bring all aliens together for peace but mainly set the Jaffa free from the Goa'uld, so they can live in peace."

"How special are they?"

"Very special; if someone on Earth kidnapped them, everyone from the SGC, as well as our international allies that know about them will search for them. This would also include the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa, who will want to help track down the kidnappers. There is something very special about them that no other human child has."

"What is that?"

"The Ancient gene and a symbiote protein marker, as well as the healing power of the Ancients and possibly the knowledge of the Ancients as well has been passed on to them through us."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"Yes it is."

They talked for a few minutes more before Sam needed to go to the ladies room. Then she went back to work. Jack went back to his office and McKay went to see how the packing was coming along for the expedition.

Sam was able to rig the ZPM to the central power generators a couple of weeks later. She was up in the control room when they dialed Atlantis. When the wormhole was formed they sent a MALP through.

When the MALP indicated that it was all clear, the Atlantis expedition went through. Jack went down to the gate room with Sam next to him. Once they knew that everyone had made it to Atlantis, Sam passed Jack two big bottles of champagne. He then put them on the ramp and gently rolled them through the gate, one at a time. A few seconds later the gate shut down.

"I'm hungry," Sam said, as they walked back down the ramp.

"Sam, you just had breakfast two hours ago."

"I know but I'm going to get some pie, care to join me?"

"Ok" and they walked out of the gate room and headed to the mess hall.

Jack got himself some coffee, and Sam got her self-three slices of pumpkin pie and a slice of chocolate cake. They sat down and talked while Sam was enjoying her snack. Half an hour later Sam went back to her lab and Jack went back to his office to face a mountain of paper work.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter One Hundred Thirteen

Three weeks later Sam was talking to Jack in his office when there was a bright light and after they blinked a few times, they saw that they were on an Asgard ship. They looked around to see Thor walking towards them.

"Greetings O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"Thor buddy, what brings you here?"

"Are you here to check on the twins?"

"Yes I am. Has anything happened to them since my last visit?"

"Yes; we know that they have the healing powers of the Ancients."

Sam told him about when some of the Tok'ra came to visit them, the Ashrak attack and what the twins did afterwards.

"That is very interesting Colonel Carter. If you would step into the circle over here, I will take some readings."

Sam walked over and stood in the circle while Thor and Jack walked over to the control panel and Thor moved some stones around. A minute later some writing appeared.

"This is interesting; your children have both the Ancient gene, as you already know and they also have naqadah in their system's as well as the protein marker."

"What about the healing powers?"

"From what Colonel Carter has told me about what has happened, I think that they have the power. As for the knowledge, we will no know until they are older."

"Thanks Thor; is there anything else we should know?"

"Not at this time but I shall return you two back to where you were before."

"Thanks Thor, drop in any time."

Then there was another bright light and they were back in Jack's office. Sam walked to the door and opened it.

"Hungry?"

"It is lunch time so we might as well."


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter One Hundred Fourteen

They headed to the mess hall for lunch. On the way there, Sam needed to go to the ladies room, and Jack waited for her outside.

Sam loaded up her tray with blue jello, peas, corn, and carrots, mashed potato's, lemon chicken, grapes and chocolate milk. Jack took it over to a table for her and then he went back for his own lunch.

The personnel in the mess hall were watching Sam eat her lunch. Jack joined her and he could tell she was happy and hungry. Jack finished his lunch and sat with Sam, talking, as she ate hers. Then Daniel and Teal'c walked in and got their lunches and then went to join them. Daniel was surprised when he saw what she was eating. They sat and talked for an hour and by that time both Sam and Teal'c had finished their lunch.

When they left, Teal'c went back with Daniel to carry on translating for the afternoon and Sam went to take a nap. After her nap, she left the SGC with four SF's to go to the Air Force Academy indoor swimming pool. She usually went three to four times a week for a couple of hours.

On their way back from the Academy, they would go to the drive through of McDonalds or Burger King or KFC or some other take away for a snack on the way to the base. Jack knew she had snacks on the way back because he could taste what she had when they kissed.

He was lucky that she had most of her meals on base even if the food bill went up a bit in the last three months. At least they didn't have to worry about the power bill since Sam had set up one of the ZPM's in the power room; a power source that would run for about two hundred years.

The negotiation for the new treaty was going slowly; there was always one problem or another, which was nothing new for all of them. Sam was seven months pregnant; she was ordered to take things easy. She was at home, with her feet up, when she was beamed up to Thor's ship.

"Thor, what is it?"

"One of the human replicaters has escaped. I was able to destroy the rest on the planet."

"What?"

"I am sorry; they have some how figured out the time device that you fixed Colonel Carter and there is more."

"What is it?"

"I've been getting reports that the replicaters are multiplying and already starting to take over Goa'uld motherships."

"Oh great, that is all we need" Sam ran her hand through her long hair.

"We need your help Colonel Carter; it will not be long before they come to Earth."

Then Sam's stomach started to glow and Sam's eyes rolled to the back of her head and then Thor heard Sam speak,

"There is a weapon you can use to destroy all of the replicaters; take us down to the control room for the gate address. The timing is very important."

Thor had both himself and Sam beamed down to the control room. Walter jumped when there was a bright light and Sam and Thor appeared in front of him.

"Can you get O'Neill please" Thor asked.

"Yes sir."

He got up and went to the phone to let Jack know who had just arrived. By that time Sam had sat down and was clicking away over the keyboard. By the time she finished Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and both the Jaffa and Tok'ra had arrived in the control room.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter One Hundred Fifteen

"Thor, buddy, what's going on?"

"This is the address you are looking for."

"Sam?" Daniel asked, looking at the address.

"It is not Colonel Carter; it is the children speaking through her."

"What's going on?" Jack asked again.

"I know this address; Baal has taken over this world since the destruction of Anubis and his fleet." Bra'tac said.

Sam got up and walked out of the control room.

"Sam, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Mom's lab" and they all followed her.

Thor beamed himself to her lab. When they arrived, she had started typing on her computer.

"Dad, can you get us some blue and red jello please?"

"Sure Sam" Jacob said.

"Not you grand dad, Dad."

Jacob and Jack just looked at each other and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Airman, please get two big bowls of red and blue jello for the Colonel."

"Yes sir" and the airman left. Sam typed away on her keyboard. A few minutes later the airman returned with the two bowls of jello.

"Dad, can you feed Mom while we are busy please?"

"Sure" Sam continued typing while Jack fed her the jello. Everyone in the room watched them with grins on their faces. By the time Jack finished feeding Sam she had finished on the computer.

"It is done"

Then Sam leaned back on the chair and her closed her eyes and the glowing faded away. Then Sam opened her eyes.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter One Hundred Sixteen

"Yuck, I hate red jello" she screwed up her face and they all laughed.

"Sam, do you remember anything?"

"Yes Jack, I remember everything. We need to pack plenty of P90's and clips, zats and heaps of snacks. Thor, do you know the planet in question?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, can you take us there? We will need ten SG teams with their P90's and ammunition and we will need the help of both the Jaffa and Tok'ra on this. We haven't got much time."

"Sam, what is on that planet?"

"There is a powerful weapon and a device that can turn every gate in the galaxy on at once. Once the worm hole is open I can activate the weapon."

"How powerful is this weapon?" Thor asked.

"It is a hundred times more powerful than the one on the Daniel Jackson."

"Wow; so we are look at what…. a big honking space gun?"

"Yes Jack we are and we had better get going. If the Replicaters find out about the weapon and destroy it, we will be in a lot of trouble." Jack turned to the others,

"Well guys, do you want to help us on this one?"

"Yes, we will help. Selmac has told us about the replicaters and what they are capable of doing. We shall return to our planet and ask for volunteers" Garshaw said.

"Thank you, we will need all the help we can get on this. Bra'tac?"

"It would be an honour to work with you again O'Neill. I will also leave to gather Jaffa who will help to fight for freedom. We will gate to the planet ourselves and do what we can before you arrive."

"Thank you. Airman, please get a radio for Master Bra'tac here."

"Yes sir"

"Ok, we better get this show on the road" Sam got up from her chair.

"Sam?"

"Ladies room; meet you all in the gate room."

"I will return to my ship O'Neill. Please use this stone when you and your people are ready. It will take six hours to reach the planet in question."

"Thanks Thor." After Thor gave Jack the stone he beamed himself back to his ship.

"You and your group can meet at the Alpha site and gate from there. Just remind your buddies that this mission is important and distrust has to be put aside and they have to work together to get rid of these bugs once and for all, ok?" they all nodded.

"Good, let's go."

The Tok'ra and Master Bra'tac went down to the gate room. Jack had Walter dial an address for the Tok'ra and then they would dial their home world from there. After they were gone, an airman returned, with the radio for Master Bra'tac and passed it to him. Then the gate started dialing again.

"See you soon my friends."

"See you soon too and good luck Bra'tac."

He nodded and walked up the ramp and went through the gate and then it shut down. Sam walked through to the gate room just as Jack was leaving.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter One Hundred Seventeen

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a beached whale" he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I still love you, you know that?" he said quietly.

"I know; have they gone?"

"Yes, I'm going to round up some troops, will you be ok in here?"

"Yes, we will be and don't forget lots of snacks."

"I won't."

He gave her a kiss and walked out of the room and went up to the control room. He looked down at Sam, who was looking up at him with her hands stroking her stomach and smiling.

"This is General O'Neill. I need volunteers on a very important mission to get rid of the replicater bugs once and for all and also to protect my beautiful wife while she is playing with one of her doohickies on a planet. Be geared up and in the gate room in ten minutes" Jack announced over the PA system.

Sam smiled, shaking her head. Then he went back down to the gate room.

"I am sorry that I can't be there to watch your six Sam but I'll get Teal'c and Daniel to watch it for you and the kids."

"Thanks Jack" and she gave him a kiss.

Then the doors open and twenty airmen came in with boxes of spare P90's and ammo clips and zats. Then the SG team members started arriving in full gear. By that time the gate room was full of personnel. Daniel and Teal'c were standing next to Jack and Sam on the ramp.

"Thank you all for this volunteering for this mission. There are also going to be rebel Jaffa and Tok'ra helping with this mission. As General Hammond always said, 'Good luck and God speed people' and please come home in one piece; you all know how much I love paperwork."

They all chuckled. Jack turned to Sam,

"Take care and come home soon."

"We all will Jack" and they kissed. Then he turned to the rest of the SGC personnel.

"Look after each other and my wife" he then pulled the stone out of his pocket.

"Thor, they are all ready, beam away" Jack said, as he looked into Sam's blue eyes.

There was a bright light and everyone was beamed up to Thor's ship and then the Daniel Jackson went into hyperdrive. Sam got everyone sorted out and once done Thor showed her to her quarters so that she could have a rest in private while the rest of the personnel were put into groups and assigned to their rooms.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter One Hundred eighteen

The rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra met at the Alpha site an hour later and there were P90's with spare ammo clips waiting for them. The SGC personnel explained to them how the P90's worked. They all felt the tension in the air but they all knew that they had to work together again to beat the replicaters, as well as save Sam and the twin's lives.

Once everyone was prepared Bra'tac and a dozen Jaffa gated to the planet. Once the gate area was secured, Bra'tac radioed the all clear and the others stepped through the gate. They spent the next four hours fighting for control of the area. Once there were successful, they found out that one of Ba'al's Jaffa had sent a message about the attack.

They had captured all of Ba'al's Jaffa and both rebel Jaffa and Tok'ra had been wounded but not killed. Bra'tac and Jacob spoke to the Jaffa about freedom for all Jaffa. They also told them about what had happened to Anubis when he attacked Earth and about the replicaters and what they were doing. There was a call then, through the stargate, letting Bra'tac and Jacob know that the replicaters had arrived.

"We need you help to save this planet; your brothers out there are trying to stop these metal bugs" Bra'tac told them.

"Our Lord Ba'al will destroy them."

"These weapons are no good against the replicaters. The guns that you have here are from the Tau'ri home world are more powerful than your weapons." Jacob said, holding a zat and staff weapon in his hands. He continued, "There is also another powerful weapon coming from the Tau'ri home world that can destroy all of these bugs'.

"We don't believe you."

"Come" Bra'tac said and they all followed him outside

"Look for yourselves."

They looked around and saw the replicaters coming through the wormhole. They saw that the rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra were working together, side by side and they saw what the P90 could do to the replicaters and what a Zat could not and they realized that Bra'tac and Jacob were right.

"What is so important about this planet?"

"There is a powerful weapon built by the Ancient's thousands of years ago. It can destroy all of these metal bugs all over the galaxy, all at once. My daughter Sam from SG1 is carrying two specially gifted children within her. They are more powerful then all the Goa'uld and Tok'ra put together."

"You do not speak the truth."

"Trust me, it is the truth. They can heal without using a sarcophagus."

"He does speak the truth. O'Neill healed me when he carried the Ancients healing power. I was stabbed by an agent of Anubis and he healed me by putting his hand on me and I was healed; it is true. Come, we have to save this place, the Tau'ri will be here soon."

They saw all that was going on around them and said,

"We will help."

"Good."

They left and headed down to the stargate and started helping out the best they could.


	119. Chapter 119

NOTE: If you want me to carry on posing chapters three times a week or six times a week, please let me know

Chapter One Hundred Nineteen

Daniel woke Sam up from her long nap.

"Sam" she opened her eyes.

"Daniel, what is it?"

"We will be arriving in an hour."

"Ok thanks; can you help me up."

Daniel helped Sam to her feet and showed her where the toilets were. Once she was finished, she was hungry and she had something to eat and drink. After eating, she went and started working on a ZPM that she had brought onto the Daniel Jackson. She was working on it until she noticed that they had come out of hyper space and luckily she had just finished working on the ZPM and she had powered it up.

"Colonel Carter, what are you doing?"

"Increasing your shields strength Thor. When the time comes, I want you to beam up all of the Jaffa and the Tok'ra to this ship. If they were still on the planet when I release the weapon, they would be killed, because that is where the effect of the released power will be the strongest. The ZPM has been modified to add additional strength to the ship's shields because, even though we are in orbit, the weapon would over power your shields. Now the strength of the shields should be ten times more powerful than before. Once you get them all aboard, leave this area as soon as possible. Let me know before you leave, then count to thirty and then drop out of hyper drive. As that time I will release the weapon; then wait for five minutes and then come back for us. You can leave me and my men, they will protect me."

"I will do that for you Colonel Carter."

"Good; this is done now. When you move this stone to here it will give you the extra power needed to protect this ship."

Sam showed him what she had done and what to do. Once done there she went to join the other after Thor gave her a communication stone before they were beamed down to the entrance of the cave.

"Ok guys, let's get rid of these bugs once and for all," Sam said.

They all left except for two teams; Daniel and Teal'c were staying with Sam. Her stomach glowed and they walked into the cave, while the others were watching both Sam and what was going on down below.

The gate shut down. Jacob was standing next to the DHD and he dialed the Alpha site and set up the Tok'ra device, pointing it at the gate and then sent a laser beam through. He knew that they had an iris on the other side and it would be closed; the laser wasn't strong enough to break through the piece of metal but it was strong enough to keep the gate open until it was time. Everyone was working in teams of three.

One would shoot the bugs and the other two would zat it three times to disintegrate it before it had time to reassemble itself again. Then the SG teams arrived.

"Hey, save some bugs for us" one of them said before they started shooting.

"Where is Colonel Carter?"

"Working on the device; don't worry about her, Dr Jackson, Teal'c and a couple of SG teams are watching her and making sure no bugs get near her."

"Good; let's take care of these bugs once and for all" Jacob said.

Sam was working on the wall behind the altar. She turned the four circles on the wall and when the final one clicked and there was an earthquake. The sides of the mountain had given way and half of a round, blue device had appeared. Jacob turned to see if the cave entrance was still open; it was but when he looked higher he was shocked when he and Selmac saw the weapon, for the first time in thousands of years.

"Holy Hannah" Jacob exclaimed, at seeing the weapon for the first time. Then he turned back to shooting.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter One Hundred Twenty

Thor saw ten ships come out of hyperspace and he checked to see if they were the replicaters or Goa'uld. Then he saw the death gliders leaving the ships.

"Colonel Carter, ten Goa'uld mother ships have just arrived. It is not the replicaters; there are death gliders heading your way."

"Thanks Thor" Daniel replied. Then he got on the radio to warn the others about the death gliders. Thor sent a signal to the ships and he received a reply.

"I am Ba'al, what are you doing near my planet."

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. There is a weapon on this planet that will destroy all of the replicaters in the galaxy. Tell your Jaffa to shoot the replicater bugs, not the Tau'ri, Tok'ra or the other Jaffa; they are trying to protect the one who knows how to work the weapon."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Check your sensors; I am picking up energy readings from the planet" then Thor heard,

"He is telling the truth my Lord; I am also picking up energy readings coming from the mountain close to the stargate."

"Tell the Jaffa to shoot the replicaters, not the humans."

"Yes my Lord" then Ba'al turned back to the view screen and looked at Thor again.

"I did what you asked. Once they are all gone, I shall take what's mine."

"That is your choice Ba'al but note that this weapon will only work if you carry a powerful gene within you."

"I understand" and then the link was disconnected.

Sam went back to the alter and started pushing the square tablets in front of her; then she stopped and nodded to Daniel.

"Jacob now is a good time" and Jacob turned off the device.

"It is done" and then she pushed two more buttons. They could hear the device powering up and the gate started dialing.

"Tell Thor now."

There was a bright light and suddenly Ba'al was standing behind Sam, with a knife to her throat.

"So, you are the one who knows how to work this."

"This is not finished."

She gave Daniel a nod Daniel held his hand to his mouth and whispered,

"Beam them up now" and Thor beamed all of the Tok'ra and Jaffa off of the planet.

"Thor, we have Tok'ra operatives on those ships" Jacob said.

Thor started scanning the ships and then there were a lot of beaming behind them. Jacob turned to see all of the Tok'ra operatives appear on his ship. He made the stone in Daniel's hand vibrate to let him know that he had them all. Daniel gave Sam the nod and started counting.

"I must finish this or this planet will blow up."

"Do it."

Sam slowly pushed each button while counting. Thor went into hyperspace for the thirty seconds. They could hear the device humming loudly.

"Now Daniel!"

"Hit the deck!" Daniel yelled into the radio and then heard only the humming.

"Goodbye Ba'al; it is a shame Jack is not here to see you die slowly."

Then she pushed the last button; there was a wave of sound that went through the whole planet and out into space.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter One Hundred TwentyOne

When Thor's ship came out of hyperspace, he found that there were twenty mother ships in front of him along with the Replicaters mother ship.

"They all have replicaters on them."

As they watched the ships they saw an energy wave leaving one of the planets. Thor moved the two stones and then all they could do was wait. They watched as the wave swept over all of the ships; the replicater's ship shattered into a billon pieces. There were cheers all around.

"Thor, is it safe to go on those ships?" Jacob asked.

"Yes; it seems that there wasn't much damage done to these ships."

"Ok, can you beam us aboard them and we can meet you back at the planet?"

"Yes, if you can get into groups of twenty, I will beam you over to them."

"What about any replicater pieces?"

"They will have to be destroyed with the zats."

"I'll start working on the groups now."

Jacob left to talk to the Jaffa and Tok'ra, putting them all into groups so Thor could beam them to the ships.

Ba'al lost his balance when the wave swept out of the weapon and Sam was able to get away from him.Teal'c and Daniel were there, with zats pointing at him. He just laughed.

"Now I'll take what is mine."

"I don't think so Ba'al, you are slowly dying" Sam told him.

"I have a sarcophagus."

"Sam, is he right?"

"Daniel"

She held out her hand and he passed her a zat and then she fired it at Ba'al and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Can someone let Jack know who I have here?"

One of the SG team leaders radioed to those near the gate, who then dialed the SGC to let Jack know who they had. Ba'al rose to his feet, unaware that Sam had removed the transportation device and hand device from his arm.

"My Jaffa will take you all down and you, my dear, would make a lovely queen."

"I don't think so. The Jaffa that came with you are all dead or dying" he laughed again, so she zatted him once again and he ended up on the floor again.

"You know, Jack is missing out on all this fun."

"Dr Jackson?" was heard over the radio.

"Yes"

"General O'Neill is heading your way with a big grin on his face."

"Thanks for that"

"But then again, I think he will have fun with you." Sam said smiling.

Ba'al got to his feet and went to push a button on his wrist and Sam noticed.

"Looking for this?" Sam was swinging the device in her hand.

"You will pay for this."

"I don't think so."

"Sam?" Jack called out as he entered the room.

"Ba'al, nice of you to drop in" he said when he saw him.

He walked over to Sam and gave her a kiss right in front of Ba'al.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Hungry"

Jack laughed and pulled out a chocolate candy bar and passed it to her. She rewarded him with a smile and a kiss, and then started munching on the bar.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter One Hundred Twentytwo

"Ba'al and I have been having some fun here Jack."

"Oh, so that is why you invited me?"

"Yep, I wonder what sort of toys he has on his ship for me to play with."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yes, let me see… hmm" then she smiled.

"Ah yes, a pain stick, knives, acid, oh and last of all a gravity device that he once had on his home planet. I wonder if he has one on his ship? Then you can have some fun with him."

"Sam, you know you can be cruel and beautiful at the same time."

"Why, thank you Jack" she gave him a kiss and then she passed the device to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, take these two teams with you and see if you can find some toys for Jack here to play with."

"I will Colonel Carter."

Then he walked over to where the two teams were waiting and he beamed then aboard when he went.

"Here you go Jack, why don't you have a little fun. I'm going for a little walk" she passed him her zat and left them alone.

When she reached outside she looked around the planet for the first time since she arrived. She turned and looked up and smiled when she saw the weapon for the first time. She stroked her large stomach and it glowed; she knew the kids would be smiling and they both kicked when she stopped eating the chocolate bar.

"Ok, ok, here come some more; I hope your dad brought some more with him."

She bit into the candy bar while looking around the planet. The kids settled down now that they had had their snack. Teal'c and the two SG teams checked out Ba'als ship; there were dead Jaffa everywhere. Teal'c went to the bridge while the others checked out the ship. They found more Goa'uld weapons as well a sarcophagus. They checked all levels on the ship before heading to the bridge.

"Hey Teal'c, look at what we found?"

Teal'c turned around to see a pain stick, a healing device and a hand device as well as other devices.

"I shall transport you to where Colonel Carter is, with the rings. There is a ring platform on the surface."

Then he stepped in the middle of the rings and Teal'c activated them to send Daniel to the surface. When he got there, Sam was just outside and she turned to look to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Daniel walking over to her.

"Here is what we found."

"This is great. Were there any problems with the Jaffa?"

"He didn't have many. Teal'c is sending the two teams to one of the other ships. The weapon killed them all."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

"Ok, we might as well show Jack these toys I brought for him to play with" and they headed o where Jack and Ba'al were.

"Jack, here are some toys for you to play with" Sam said as she and Daniel walked over to him.

"Cool, I was getting bored with Ba'al any way; bye, bye Ba'al" Jack zatted him three times and then turned to Sam and Daniel.

"Nice toys Daniel" Sam smiled, shaking her head.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Three

They all headed outside to look at the planet; Jack had his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Now the Jaffa can be free," Jack said after a few minutes of silence.

"This is what Master Bra'tac and Teal'c have wanted all these years and now it has happened."

"True."

Thor and the twenty ships came out of hyperspace and Teal'c's appeared on the view screen.

"Thor, did the shields work?"

"Yes they did and the replicater's ship has been destroyed."

"That is good news; what of the ships that came with you?"

"There were overrun by the replicaters until the weapon destroyed them. The Free Jaffa and the Tok'ra are now on them. They want to land the ships on the planet so that repairs can be done."

"Can you let Colonel Carter know that you have returned and we will need some help with the other ships?"

"I can do that" and then the screen went blank. Thor moved a couple of stones and then Daniel Jack and Sam were beamed up to his ship.

"Thor, you're back. Where is everyone?"

"They are on the other ships. They want to land so they can start repairing the damage that they sustained."

"Sure, you can let them know they can land but would you beam us back down to the surface so we can get the ground troops out of the way?"

"I will wait for five minutes of your time before I tell them."

"Thanks Thor" Thor moved a stone and they were back at the stargate.

"Ok guys, head for the caves. We have mother ships landing here in a few minutes, so move it, grab everything you can and move it" Jack said.

They picked everything they could up and headed to the caves, dropped them off and headed back to the area. Sam carried on zatting the metal pieces three times since there were piles of them everywhere. Then they noticed the mother ships heading their way and they all headed back into the caves to wait. Sam disappeared for a few minutes and then she returned.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Bathroom"

"Oh, how are the kids?"

"Sleeping"

"Ok"

They all watched the ships land and then they walked out toward them. They greeted each other, shaking hands and hugging one another. Jacob was shocked to see Jack there.

"Jack"

"Dad" they hugged and then gave Sam a hug. Jack got up on the steps in front of the stargate, so he could look at every one there.

"I've got two good pieces of news for you all. First of all there are no more replicaters." Everyone cheered and then he put his hand up.

"And Ba'al is history. I personally killed him myself after I has some fun with him for a while. Now you all can spread the word about being free and I'm sure, in time, we will find a replacement for the symbiote for you all; so you won't have to worry about carrying a snake in your guts and your children and grand children won't have to go through what you have all been through. Now I think that it is time for me to get my beautiful wife home so she can get some rest before the birth of our twins. If there are any problems, you know how to contact us and we will let you all know when the twins have arrived."

Everyone cheered Jack on as he walked down the steps and pulled Sam into a passionate kiss and then they were beamed away.

The SG teams went through the gate back to Earth. Daniel and Teal'c stayed behind to help out as much as they could before returning to Earth themselves. The news about what happened that day spread through out the galaxy and the Jaffa started to believe in freedom and they killed all of the Goa'uld so they could be free.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter One Hundred TwentyFour

Sam stayed at home for the remainder of her pregnancy. There were bets going around from the date when the twins were going to be born to what she was going to have and what the birth time was going to be.

The Jaffa changed the planet around and started to build new homes for all Jaffa and their families. The First Primes of all the dead Goa'uld voted to have the weapon destroyed.

Teal'c suggested that the Asgard take it away for study and they all agreed. Teal'c contacted Thor and he came and beamed the weapon and the controls on to the Daniel Jackson and took it to his home world for the Asgard scientists to study.

The Tok'ra and the Jaffa were planning a big celebration for friendship and freedom. Both Bra'tac and Jacob suggested that they wait until the twins were born and then they all could celebrate then. They all agreed to wait until then.

The last few weeks Sam was on bed rest at the SGC. The staff was keeping her company and, if not them, it was Jack, Daniel or Teal'c. They were keeping Sam up to date about what was going on.

The free Jaffa had returned to their families who they hadn't seen in weeks or even months. There was even a Jaffa council formed to discuss their future. The council members were from each of the System Lords. Teal'c and Bra'tac were also on the council.

One day the council members went to earth for the talks. The Tok'ra were there already and they all gathered around the table with Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Dr Weir from Atlantis. They were discussing about what to agree on when Walter knocked before entering the room.

"Sir, I have Dr Lam on the phone and she said it is important."

"Thanks, Walter; we will all take a break while I take care of this call."

Jack stood up and went into his office to take care of the call. Sam was watching him; she could tell that something was wrong by the look on his face. Then she noticed that he made another call and then picked up the red phone. He looked out to the briefing room and he locked eyes with Sam and she knew that it was not good news. She stood up the best she could and headed to his office.

"Sam, what is it?" Daniel asked.

"It looks like bad news if he on the red phone and the look he just gave me tells me that something bad has just happened."

She went to the door, opened it and walked into the room and closed it. Everyone looked through the window. They saw Sam walk over to Jack, who was still on the phone and she stood behind him, rubbing his temple. When he finished on the phone she moved so that she sat on the edge of the deck.

They could see him rub his hands over his face and hair and then look at Sam. He then put his head onto her stomach and she ran her hands through his hair. They were like that for a few minutes before he pulled back and they talked for a few minutes and then he got up and went out one door while Sam walked out the other and into the briefing room.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter One Hundred TwentyFive

"Sam, what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"We are in lockdown; the Russian team that came back yesterday, two of them are ill and in the isolation room under quarantine until Dr Lam can find out what it is. The third one died a few minutes ago."

"We will return to our planet."

"Sorry" Sam told them.

"We are in lockdown; that means no one can leave the mountain. That includes going off world, until we know what we are dealing with. Jack has spoken to General Hammond about the situation and he contacting the Russian government to let them know what is going on. He is heading to the control room to have Walter contact all SG teams that are off world, telling them to go to the Alpha site and stay there until further notice."

"Does this normally happen?" Garshaw asked.

"Lockdown; yes it happens once or twice a year. We are all prepared for whatever situation arises."

"But we are safe; our symbiotes will protect us" one of the Jaffa said.

"They could but a couple of times we almost lost Teal'c here because of a couple of different bugs."

"Sam, we could let them read the reports about what happened to Teal'c, so they can understand." Daniel said.

"Good idea. First we will find out what we are going to do when Jack returns and I'm hungry." Jacob chuckled and then Jack walked in.

"Jack, I hope there is plenty of food on the base?"

"Yes there is. Why, is Sam hungry again?" she smiled and nodded

"Ok, did you explain to our guests here about what is going on?"

"Yes I have."

"Good, I've had Walter take care of quarters for you all until this mess is sorted out. Since it is lunch time, we might as well go and grab something to eat." They all agreed and left for the mess hall.

They all had something to eat and at different tables. Sam's tray was piled up with mashed potatoes, chicken, carrots, beans, two blue jellos, two pieces of pumpkin pie, two slices of cake, grapes and banana flavoured milk. Both Jaffa and Tok'ra couldn't believe what Sam had on her tray and Jacob just shook his head.

"Teal'c, does Colonel Carter always eat that much?" Bra'tac asked.

"Only when she found out that she was with child. As O'Neill says, she is eating for three" and he laughed.

When the others finished their meal they watched Sam eat hers; they couldn't believe that she ate that much. When she finished she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach and she had a grin on her face. She looked around the room.

"What?"

"Sam, they couldn't believe that you ate that much" Jacob said grinning.

"I'm just keeping the kids happy and they are" her stomach began to glow and everyone could see the glow through her overalls. Then Dr Lam walked in and over to where Jack was sitting.

"General O'Neill?"

"Dr Lam, what is it?"

"One of my nurses just reported in to the infirmary. She told me that she went to change one of my patient's IV bag and she doesn't remember anything else until she woke up on the corridor floor four hours later."

"What is she sick or anything?"

"No, but she did tell me that she could see everything but that she wasn't in control of her body."

"What are you telling me? That there is a snake loose on my base?"

"Jack!" Jack turned to the others.

"Oops sorry, not you guys; you know what I mean." he waved his hands in the air.

"An ashrak?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who knows" then he looked at Sam.

"Sam"

"Jack" and she put her hands over where the twins were.

"Not again!" Daniel said and Sam looked at the others, who looked confused.

"If it is an ashrak, Jack and I think that whoever it is could be trying to kill me. You all know what happened the first time an ashrak tried to kill me and the twins."

"We will protect you and your offspring" Bra'tac said and everyone nodded.

"Thank you. Jack, would you help me up; one of the kids is using my bladder like a trampoline."

Everyone smiled, Jack stood up and helped Sam to her feet and then she walked out to go to the bathroom. Jack went with her just in case something happened.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter One Hundred TwentySix

While in the bathroom, she was washing her hands when a Captain walked in and came over to Sam and she noticed that the kids were kicking like mad.

When Sam turned around, the Captain grabbed Sam and kissed her and then collapsed. The kids were fighting the entity that was now in her. Sam was able to get some control while the kids were trying to take care of what was in her. Sam knew who it was and she made it to the door and opened it and her stomach was glowing.

"Jack"

"I'm here, what's wrong. "

"Get Walter to dial PYX 251 now. This thing is in me and the kids are fighting it."

"Sam?"

"Jack, please hurry, the kids are getting weaker. Please hurry and get a medial team in the bathroom."

Sam headed to the gate room. Jack got on the nearest phone and called Walter. He told him to dial the planet in question and gave him orders. Then he got an airman to get Jacob and the others and then he ran to the gate room.

When he got there the gate was spinning. He ordered all of the SF's out of the room and he stood in front of Sam. He could see the glowing slowly dying down and the fear in Sam eyes. As soon as the wormhole formed,

"Open the iris" Jack yelled out.

By this time, the Jaffa, Tok'ra, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob were all in the control room. The iris opened. The glowing was almost gone when a glowing form came through the gate and then took human form. Everyone who hadn't seen it before were stunned.

"That's Oma" Daniel said.

"You know her?" Garshaw asked.

"Yes, she is the one who helped me to ascend."

"She is one of the Ancients." Teal'c said. Oma stood on the ramp.

"Samantha, come to me."

Sam slowly walked up the ramp and stood in front of her and then Oma went all glowy again with only her head showing. She extended her glowing tentacles around Sam and the glowing got so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes and then it died down. She then took human form as Sam was starting to throw up. Oma looked up at Jack and gave him a smile and nodded.

He quickly ran up the ramp and was next to Sam as she went down on all fours being sick. Suddenly a black smoky mist was coming out of her mouth and went through the gate. Once it was gone Sam rolled towards Jack as she collapsed on the ramp.

"Oma, are the babies ok?"

"Yes, your children well be fine, they are resting now and so should Samantha."

Then she looked up into the control room and waved for the others to come down.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter One Hundred TwentySeven

"Oma, it is good to see you once again," Daniel said.

"It is good to see you also Daniel. Now, because of what you have all done, there is now peace in the galaxy but there is a new enemy, who are much worse than the Goa'uld. You know who I mean Elizabeth" she said as she looked at Dr Weir.

"Yes, the Wraith. We have come across them but why couldn't Ancients destroy them?"

"We have tried but there were too many to kill, so we left to come to Earth. There are some that remained behind and live on other planets."

"We will try to find a way to destroy them but it will take time."

"I know it will."

"It is an honour to meet you" Bra'tac said, as he bowed to her.

"Master Bra'tac, you and your people have done well knowing that the Goa'uld were false gods. You have a strong heart but there are still wars to be fought and battles ahead. When the time comes you will all join as one. This is just the first step of many to come. You all will be standing side by side in battle; you will become true friends and allies with the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra." She told him. By the time she finished speaking; Dr Lam and her medical staff had arrived.

"General, what's going on?"

"Hey doc, I'll explain later; first you have to take care of Sam."

"Yes sir"

"Teal'c." Teal'c and Jacob walked over and helped lift Sam up onto the gurney and then Dr Lam checked her over.

"I'll go and do an ultra sound to make sure the babies are ok?"

"They are ok," Oma said.

"I'll be the judge of that" and then Sam's stomach began to glow.

"Perhaps the kids are telling you that they are ok" Jack said, smiling.

"I guess so."

"Oma, do you know who it was that tried to take over Sam's body?"

"It was Anubis; he was destroyed when he went through the Stargate."

"Thank you for your help" Daniel said.

"You are welcome" and then she went all glowy and went back through the gate and then it shut down

"Well, how about we regroup in an hour?" Jack said, as he followed Sam into the infirmary.

Dr Lam checked on the babies and they were both were ok. Jack then canceled the lock down and had Walter let the Alpha site know that everything was back to normal. Jack stayed with Sam until he had to return to the talks. When the talks adjourned, Jack stayed next to Sam for the rest the night, not leaving her side.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter One Hundred TwentyEight

In the morning, Sam woke up and she turned her head to see Jack leaning on the bed, with his head on his arms, asleep. She took her hand and ran it through his hair, massaging it while smiling at the same time. Jack opened his eyes after he felt someone massaging his head. He smiled when he saw Sam's blue eyes.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry and I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok" he sat up and groaned.

"Next time use the bed," she said as she sat up the best she could and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Jack got up and helped Sam to her feet and then they slowly walked towards the infirmary bathroom. Jack waited outside for her and while waiting, Jacob came into the infirmary.

"Morning, Jack, where's Sam" Jack jerked his thumb towards the bathroom.

"In there."

"Ok; here, it looks like you need this" and he passed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" and he took a sip.

"How's Sam this morning?

"Hungry" Jacob chuckled.

"I'll bet she is."

"I might as well go and get her and the kids their breakfast. Do you want to stay here and wait for her?"

"Sure" Jack was just about to leave when Sam walk out

"Morning Dad."

"Morning kiddo, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked as they hugged.

"One word, labour."

"What?" Jack yelled.

"Yes Jack, my water broke while on the toilet; talk about timing" then her first contraction hit and she grabbed onto Jack.

"Nurse, get Dr Lam in here ASAP, Sam has gone into labour" Jack called out.

The nurse got on the phone while Jack and Jacob helped Sam over to the bed. By the time they reached it she had another contraction.

"Oh god" Sam was squeezing both men's hands when it hit.

"Breathe Sam, you know the drill."

Sam did breathe and she got on the bed with both men still beside her and then another contraction stared and she was squeezing both hands.

"Breathe Sam that's it, you are doing great there" then Dr Lam walked in.

"What happened?"

"Sam's water broke while in the bathroom. Her contractions are less than two minutes apart" Jacob said.

"Ok let's take a look shall we?"

She pulled the curtain across and lifted up the blankets; Sam's legs were already open wide.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter One Hundred TwentyNine

"Oh god, not again!" Sam squeezed both hands again as she tried to breathe. The doctor had a look.

"Sam, you are fully dilated, the next contraction I want you to push, ok?"

"Ok"

"General, would you try to tilt the bed, it would make it better for your wife." Jacob helped Sam to lean forward while she did what the doctor said. The doctor went and got a plastic sheet and folded up the sheet and she managed to put it under Sam before the next contraction hit her.

"Ok, here it comes" Sam squeezed with both hands and she pushed as hard as she could and then leaned back when it was over.

"Ok Sam you are crowning; whenever you are ready" then another one hit her and she pushed.

"Ok, the head is out, keep going, you're doing great Sam" then Sam pushed again.

A minute late they all heard the wail of the baby as it took its first breath. They all smiled, "Congratulations, it's a boy" she put the baby on the bed and clamped the cord and then held out the scissors to Jack

"Want to do the honours General?"

Jack gave Sam a kiss before letting go of her hand. He took a few steps towards his son and then took the scissors from the doctor and cut the cord.

"He is beautiful Sam" then he passed the scissors back to her.

The doctor wrapped him up in a towel and passed him to Jack and then he walked over to the bed and passed him to Sam. Jacob saw him also.

"You know Sam; I wasn't there when Charlie was born. This is a miracle, he is a miracle"

"Yes he is"

"Have you got a name for him?"

"Yes we have dad, David Charlie O'Neill."

"That was your uncle's name."

"Yes, I know and it is also Jack's father's middle name" then the baby opened his baby blue eyes.

"He has your eyes Sam."

"I know; Dad, do you want to hold your grandson?"

"Sure" Sam passed him to Jacob. The baby frowned and Jacob chuckled.

"He looks like you Sam; he has your frowny look that you had when you were a baby." and then Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

"Hold it right there you two, out" Dr Lam said.

"What? What's going on? Is everything ok with Sam?" Sam gave her dad the nod and he walked behind the curtain and over to them.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It is Daniel; this is David Charlie O'Neill. David, these are your Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c" they saw the baby and they both smiled.

"Ah, Jack your daughter is announcing that she is coming" Sam said when a contraction hit her.

"Ah, we will wait out in the corridor; come on Uncle Teal'c" Daniel said, smiling.

Jacob passed David over to one of the nurses and then returned to Sam's side. Daniel went to the nearest phone and called Walter.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter One Hundredthirty

"Sergeant Davis"

"Hey Walter, spread the word; Sam has gone into labour and she has already given birth to one of the twins and the next one not too far away."

"What already? Sure I'll spread the word, just keep me updated."

"Sure thing" then they hung up. Walter immediately contacted General Hammond.

"What" a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Sorry to wake you sir."

"Walter, do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes sir, but the reason I am calling is that Colonel Carter has gone into labour and one of the twins has already been born and she is delivering the second one as we speak sir."

"Sam was not due for another two weeks."

"Well they are early sir" "Hammond chucked.

"Yes, just like their mother. Keep me posted and thanks for calling Walter."

"Yes sir" and then the line went dead.

Then he called Cassie, Mark (Sam's brother) and then he spread the news and then waited. Hammond called the President, to let him know and then the Joint Chiefs. Within only a few minutes everyone on and off the base had heard the news.

Jacob was holding Sam's hand while she was pushing and then she relaxed.

"You know, by the time this kid arrives every one here, at the Pentagon, Area 51, the White House and most of our allies will have received word of the births." Jacob said smiling.

"Ah well, these two are special kids" then Sam pushed again.

"Almost there Sam, you are doing great."

Then Sam pushed again and then relaxed. They could hear their daughter wail when she took her first breath and they all smiled. Jack gave Sam a kiss before going to the end of the bed to cut the cord. When he picked up his daughter, he took her over to Sam. When she was holding on to her, they all smiled.

"She is beautiful Jack."

"Yes, she is."

"What is her name?" Jacob asked and then she opened her eyes.

"Jack, she is your daughter; she has your eyes" Sam said.

"Yes she has"

"Her name is Grace Janet O'Neill" and then Sam passed her to Jacob.

"Talk about timing" she said and then she pushed.

"It's only the placenta," Dr Lam said.

Then it came out and Sam was able to relax now that it was over. The nurse took Grace away to get her cleaned up and take care of other necessary things that needed to be done for the records. Jack smiled at Sam and gave her a kiss. Dr Lam started cleaning up Sam and removed the folded up sheet and plastic that were under her.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance at being a father Sam."

"Don't forget the Ancients as well."

"True" and then suddenly there was a bright light.

"Thor, Lya, you are just in time,"

Then two nurses walked over and passed the twins to Jack and Sam.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter One Hundred Thirty One

"O'Neill, we had been in orbit for some time when we received word about the birth of your children.

"Ahh, any way this is David, our son" Jack showed them his son.

"And this is Grace, our daughter" Sam said, as they walked over to Sam..

"We have a gift for your children" Thor said. Lya showed them two bracelets; one had a pink stone in the middle of the gold bracelet and the other bracelet's stone was blue.

"May I put these gifts on your children?" Lya asked.

"But aren't they too small for them to wear?"

"These bracelets will grow as your children will grow. These bracelets will help protect them if they are ever in any danger. When they sense that they are in danger, the bracelets will glow and all the children need to do is press the crystal in the centre and Thor will beam them up or your earth ship will."

"Thank you for your gifts Lya; yes you may put them on the babies" Sam said.

Lya put the bracelets on the twins and they automatically wrapped around their wrists and then the crystals glowed.

"Cool" Jack said and then David started crying.

"Someone is hungry."

Jack and Sam swapped babies. Jacob went outside to let every one know the news. Jack helped Sam with the gown and once one side was moved, Sam held her son to her nipple and he started nursing while looking at his mother.

"We are pleased that your children carry the Ancient knowledge and powers within them. These two will be able to grow and learn not just on this planet but others as well. We can teach them how to control the gifts that have been passed on to them."

"Thank you. Can Jack and I also press the crystals while they are too young to know what to do?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the crystals well also recognize your DNA but if someone else pushed the crystal, they will get a shock and fall unconscious for several hours."

"Ok, thank you for telling us."

"We have both Tok'ra and Jaffa here for treaty talks and they have said that they will help us protect these special children from the Goa'uld."

"That is good; peace will be restored once again in this galaxy after thousands of years of war/"

"True, but we have learned of another threat out there."

"What is this new threat?"

"The Wraith; they are from the Pegasus galaxy."

"We know of them; the Ancients told us about them and what they do to humans" Lya said.

"We do have information about them; we have people in that galaxy and they have meet them and seen what they can do. They are trying to find a way to destroy them but we have to find a way soon because they are on their way here. The Wraith now know about this galaxy and they want this new feeding ground but we don't know how many are coming."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance O'Neill."

"Thor, I think you might be able to help. Jack, if we can give the Asgard, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa copies of our information I think that between the four of us we can find a way to destroy the ships or even the Wraith themselves" Sam said, now burping her son.

"That is a dumb idea but yet, it might work." Thor said.

Jack and Sam smiled and then Grace started to cry, so Jack and Sam swapped the twins around so she could start breast-feeding Grace. Dr Lam walked over to them and she was surprised to see the two aliens in her infirmary.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Two

"Dr Lam, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet and Lya of the Nox. Dr Lam has taken over Dr Fraiser's position here."

"Hello, I've heard a lot about both of you and your people and it's nice to meet you." she said.

"It's an honour to meet you also Dr Lam" Thor and Lya replied.

"Thank you. I've just come to check on my three patients and I can see that they are all doing well. How are you feeling Sam?"

"Sore and hungry."

"That is to be expected after giving birth to these two."

"Are they ok after being early?" Sam asked and the doctor smiled.

"Yes, both of the twins were born at six pounds and five ounces. This is new to not just to me but to the world."

"What do you mean doc?" Jack asked.

"There are no recorded births of twins where their birth weight was exactly the same, are there?" Sam said.

"You are right; your twins are the first to my knowledge to be born with the same weight and size as well."

"Well, it must be all that good food Sam has been giving them" Jack said, grinning. Sam was now burping Grace.

"As you said Jack, you did keep the three of us happy."

"Anyway, are you up to visitors? It seams that the whole base is outside my doors" Jack laughed.

"I'll go and sort them all out. There is plenty of time for everyone to come and visit" then Jack passed his son back to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"I'll go and get you something to eat; what would you like?"

"Something light for her."

"Ok, Sam?"

"Eggs, toast and juice, please."

"Ok, I'll send the first bunch in" then he left to talk to the waiting crowd.

"Ok, go back to your stations and I'll make the announcement over the PA system when you can come and start visiting Sam and the twin this afternoon. Now go and that is an order."

They headed back to their work stations and the only ones remaining were Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa representatives.

"You guys can go in; Lya and Thor are already there, keeping Sam company. I am going to get Sam some breakfast now."

Jack walked away from them and they walked into the infirmary and over to her bed since the curtain was already pulled back.

"Hi ya Sam, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"Sore but I'll be ok. Ah guys, may I introduce you to David Charlie and Grace Janet O'Neill." Sam said, introducing the twins.

Then she turned to the Tok'ra and Jaffa representatives,

"I would like to introduce you to Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet and Lya of the Nox." Sam said.

"It is an honour to meet you all now that the war is over. I was told that you will help protect these two special children?"

"Yes, we will protect them and punish anyone who would hurt them. I am Bra'tac and it is an honour to meet you, Lya of the Nox" he bowed to her and she returned the bow.

"I have also heard about you Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa."

"Sam, can I hold one of them?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, you all can; this way the children will get a chance to know all of you."

Daniel carefully picked up David first. He held him for a minute or two before passing him onto Teal'c and then he picked up Grace.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Three

"They are beautiful Sam, both of them."

"Thanks" and then they heard an announcement over the PA system.

"This is General O'Neill; I would like to have everyone's attention please. I know that you all know that Sam went into labour not long ago and it gives me great pleasure to announce that David Charlie and Grace Janet O'Neill have arrived. They both weighed in at six pounds and five ounces. Sam and the babies are doing great. Since Walter has asked, ten fingers and ten toes are confirmed; David has Sam's eyes and Grace has mine. David was born at 0638 and Grace at 0655 this morning. Now, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to get my beautiful wife breakfast." Sam chuckled.

"Now everyone knows," she said watching everyone as they held the twins. Then there was a bright light and three men appeared in the infirmary and Sam smiled.

"Sir, don't tell me, Jack called you." General Hammond chuckled.

"Actually, it was Walter who called after your son was born. As soon as Jack called to tell me about them, I called the Joint Chief's and the President and here we are, to see the new additions to the SGC family."

"Of course, sirs."

"What are their names?" the President asked.

"David Charlie and Grace Janet" Sam saw Garshaw passing David to General Hammond.

"You are holding David, sir."

"He looks like you."

"I know."

"What is this on their wrists?" he asked, when he saw David's bracelet.

"David and Grace each have one. Grace's has a pink crystal and they are gifts from the Nox and the Asgard."

"I see."

"They are to be used in case of an emergency. Jack and I are the only ones who can press the crystal centre, other than the children, because of our DNA. It will transport them to either the Asgard ship the Daniel Jackson or to the Prometheus. If they beam on to the Prometheus the crew will know that something has happened and would notify the SGC immediate. We will activate the crystals until they are old enough to learn how to use them."

"Ok."

"Sir, don't touch the crystal; it's like a mini zat."

"Thanks for the warning Sam." The President and General Hammond were each holding one of the now sleeping twins when Jack walked in.

"Sirs, I only spoke to you a few minutes ago?"

"We know; Walter called me after your son was born."

"Ah, so you three have been waiting for the call"

"Yes Jack, we have."

"Ok, here you go Sam" and Jack put the tray in front of her.

"Thanks Jack" she rewarded him with the smile that he loved.

"How about we get a family photo?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, why not, since everyone is here. Go and get your camera Daniel" Daniel smiled and lifted up his hand in which he was already holding a camera.

"How about we take pictures after breakfast and I've freshened up?" Sam said.

"Why don't we all get some breakfast and then come back afterwards?" Jack said and they all agreed.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Four

The twins were in their basinets, sleeping, while everyone went to get some breakfast. Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"I'll go and get the two bags from our room, ok."

"Ok but you can get them after breakfast."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack" they kissed before Jack left.

Sam lay back after finishing her breakfast and looked over to where the twins were before closing her eyes. Sam woke up when David started crying; she got up and took a couple of steps and picked him up.

"Hey there, everything is ok. SHH, mommy is here" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She put her little finger into his mouth and he started sucking on it.

"So you are hungry; here let mommy got comfortable and then I'll give you your breakfast, ok?"

She managed to get back on the bed and opened the gown and held her son to her breast. He started to nurse right away as she watched him. She looked over and picked up her watch and saw that it was after 0900. She looked over to where her daughter was still sleeping and then she looked back down at her son. She heard the door open and footsteps coming towards her and then a face appeared around the curtain. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey you're awake" Jack said, walking around the curtain with two dozen red roses in his arms. Sam was shocked

"Oh Jack, they are beautiful, thank you." He put them on the end of the bed and then took a couple of steps nearer to give Sam and his son a kiss their foreheads.

"Hammond is going to take over the base for a couple of weeks to give us time to get these two settled in at home."

"That was good of him."

"It was the President's idea."

"Ok"

"When I returned from breakfast, you were asleep so I let you sleep and I put the bags over on the chair."

"Thanks" they were watching their son nursing until he had enough. Then Sam carefully lifted him up and put him against her shoulder and then started rubbing his back. "How is the treaty coming along?"

"It's been put on hold until we return."

"Ok" Then Grace woke up and Jack went over and picked her up.

"How's my little girl?" She opened her brown eyes and he smiled.

"Mommy has your breakfast for you" he told her, as he walked over to Sam.

She put David down between her legs and then Jack passed Grace to her. He then picked up his son. Sam started nursing Grace while Jack sat on the side of the bed holding his son.

"Doc wants to keep you in here for few days, so if you need anything just let me know, ok."

"Thanks Jack. After Grace has been feed and burped, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

Once Grace was fed and burped, Jack looked after them while Sam went to have her shower and freshen up.

Sam and the twins were released from the infirmary five days later. When they arrived at home, they talked about what to do with their cars. Sam decided to trade her car in for a slate blue H2 Humvee since it was built like a tank. Two days before Jack was to return back to work, there was a belated baby shower for Sam. They had a barbecue in the backyard of their house.

Even their allies were invited. Jacob got the twins each a care bear, which Sam thought was cute. The kids were being fussed over by everyone at the party. Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was, marrying the women he had been in love with for so long and having a second chance at being a father. He promised himself that he would do a better job this time round. Even Mark and his family came for the shower.

He looked around, to see the Jaffa and the Tok'ra getting along so well, standing side by side eating, talking and even laughing. Even the ambassadors were there talking to both Jaffa and Tok'ra. He was lost in thought when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm body against his. He looked down to see blond hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sleeping" she answered, as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Ok" and they kissed.

"Who could believe that this would happen?"

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Jaffa and Tok'ra together like this, eating, drinking and laughing together, where before they were fighting one another."

"True, it is good to see them getting along."

"I want you to know that I did some checking yesterday. Shanahan was booted out of the police department for what he did. He also received a two year prison term for breaking and entering at your old house and causing all the damage, as well as breaking the restraining order that you had out on him."

"Oh; let's not talk about him ok, because it is one way of ruining a good party."

"Sorry Sam" he gave her a kiss to make up for it.

"Shall we join the others? I'm sure that there is some cake left" Sam said, smiling as she walked towards one of the tables.

"Cake? I didn't know that there was cake here, save me some" he walked beside her, holding her hand.

Unknown to everyone there Oma and Skarra were watching them, with grins on their faces.

"Do you think that they will be able to defeat the Wraith?"

Yes, with the knowledge that the children have inherited from Jack and with the knowledge their mother has gained over the years from the alien weapons that she has changed and the weapons that she has built over the past eight years, I know that they can defeat them but for now they are enjoying family life."

"It is good to see O'Neill happy again and having a second chance of being a father."

"Yes it is."

They watched everyone around them having a good time before leaving for another mission somewhere out in the galaxy.

To Be Continued.


	135. Chapter 135

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Ture Feelings**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all. :-)

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
